


A Special Election Season

by winters_girl17



Series: The Stans:The First Family [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: American Politics, Angst and Feels, Elections, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Presidential Election
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: “I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of the President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States.” – Presidential oath of officeI’m entering the biggest challenge of my political career, life. After successfully removing a president that was tainted by other countries, it is time for our beloved country to move forward. That meant a special election to select our next leader. I’m faced with two opponents and a tweeter that just won’t quit. Luckily though, I have the love, guidance, and support of the most amazing man in the world, my dear husband Sebastian. Will my sanity stay intact or will the pressures get to me? Join me on this crazy rollercoaster and let’s find out together if I have what it takes to survive a special election season





	1. Manchester

**Author's Note:**

> Book 2 is here guys!! Whoop, whoop!! This one's written a bit differently than book 1. All Romanian translations are at the bottom of each chapter. Enjoy! This chapter took a big turn from what I originally wanted to do. If any of you guys are in Manchester or know someone who is/was, my thoughts and prayers are with you and I hope everyone is safe.

               The sun rose on a new day. It had been three weeks since my announcement and this new journey was already starting to take its toll on me. I was tired more and more cranky. While I was making speeches all over the South, I was still tending to the business of North Carolina. On top of that, Sebastian and I were trying for another baby. Slowly I was starting to regret telling him that I wanted another baby due to the stress, but I truly wanted another one with him. Being the ever-observant lover and husband, he seemed to notice that it was taking a toll more than I realized.

                “Draga , you need to rest.” Sebastian said looking at me. “You’re working too hard. Dar știu ca nu ma vei asculta .” He added placing his hands on my shoulders.

                “I’m fine lover.” I said forcing a smile.

                “You don’t look fine, doamna guvernator .” He said cupping my cheek. “You’re wore out. You have dark circles under your eyes, you barely eat. This isn’t the woman I married, you used to always take care of yourself. Te rog sa odihnești nu creau sa te pierd .” He said pleading with me.

                “I really don’t have any other meetings today.” I said with a sigh.

                “Then, come take a nap with me and Grace.” Sebastian said tugging my hand. “I’m sure she’d love to nap with her mama.” He added with a grin.

                “I could use a little cuddling time with my three-favorite people.” I said with a smile.

                I let Sebastian lead me down the hallway to our bedroom. Charlotte and Grace were already lying in the middle of the bed by the time we reached the room. I stopped for a moment and just took in the sight. Things had been so busy over these past three weeks, I’d missed so much. I’d missed dinners, bath time, story time, the little performances Charlotte would put on, I had missed Grace’s first step, countless date nights. I was neglecting Sebastian in every way possible. I had become the very person I swore I’d never be. Somehow, the business of governing and running a campaign had taken precedence over my duties as a wife and mother. I hadn’t even noticed that with each passing day, Grace was starting to look more and more like me. As I stood there watching my girls sleep, tears started to spill down my cheeks.

                “Draga , dragoste , what’s wrong?” Sebastian asked concern flooding his features.

                “I am so sorry.” I started repeating.

                “For what?” He asked cupping my cheeks.

                “I’ve let all this take over my life. I’ve been ignoring you and your needs. I’ve missed so much of the girls’ lives. I missed Grace’s first steps for God’s sake. I’ve become the person I swore to you, and myself, I’d never be. I talk about how important family is to me and I’m neglecting the three most important people in my life. God, I’m so horrible.” I cried shaking my head.

                “scumpo , draga ….” Sebastian started only for me to cut him off.

                “Don’t you dare defend me.” I said poking his chest.  “I have been horrible.” I added glaring at him.

                “I wasn’t about to defend you.” Sebastian said putting his hands up in defense. “I was going to say that you have a lot on you. You’re working a lot, a lot of late nights. Of course family dinners are going tu be missed , but you’re still around. You’re not completely ignoring us. And, me, you’re not ignoring me. Honestly, I’d don’t think you’re capable of ignoring me. We still are trying for a baby, after all.” He added.

                A sigh escaped my lips knowing he wasn’t going to budge on his opinion. He leaned in and meshed our lips together in a tender kiss. “C’mon, let’s get some rest.” He said softly.

                I separated from him and walked over to my side of the bed. Pulling the heels, I wore off my feet, I sat down on the nearby chair and pulled my pantyhose off my legs and my bra off, leaving my dress on before lying down on the covers next to Grace. Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head giving me a view of his chiseled abs and laid down next to Charlotte, her immediately snuggling against her father. My arm was draped over Grace and my hand rested on Charlotte’s side. Sebastian reached his hand out and laced our fingers together.

                “Te iubesc , frumoasa mea mireasa .” He said softly.

                “Si eu te iubesc , uimitorul meu sot.” I said softly, giving his fingers an affectionate squeeze.

_Two hours later_

                I was awoken from a deep restful sleep by the sound of my new chief of staff. “Nicolette?” Her voice said from near the bed.

                “Kate?” I questioned groggily.

                “There’s been an incident.” She said choosing her words.

                She lingered for a moment and I nodded my head. Kate turned on her heel and left the room. I slowly rose from the bed turning my head and daring a glance at my husband. A soft sad smile crossed my face as I thought back to our conversation. Sebastian was lying on his back, one arm extended towards Charlotte, who was snuggled against her father’s frame and his other arm held Grace, who had somehow crawled over her sister and up on her father, firmly against his chest. I walked over and slipped my bra back on then walked over to Sebastian’s side of the bed and bent down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Slowly turning around, I walked out of the room. I met Kate in the kitchen and raised a brow.

                “An incident?” I asked.

                “You wanted to be informed when something happened.” She started looking at me as Jake joined us in the kitchen. “There was an explosion at an arena in Manchester, England.” She said looking from me to Jake.

                “How many?” I asked swallowing hard being reminded of our own attack.

                “So far, nineteen.” She said looking at me. “I know this is hard right now, but they’re going to want you to respond.” She added.

                “Respond to what?” Sebastian asked, his limbs popping as he stretched.

                “Where are the girls?” I asked looking at him and the lack of two little girls.

                “Sleeping.” He responded. “Now, respond to what?” He repeated.

                “Mr. Stan, this is just for…” Kate started only to get cut off by Jake.

                “Unless it’s classified don’t bother, you’ll learn, decisions are made with Seb present.” Jake said. “Besides, he’s going to hear about it anyway.” He added.

                “There was an explosion at an arena in Manchester tonight.” I said looking at Sebastian.

                “What?” He asked his eyes wide as his mind went to the same dark place mine had.

                “Killed nineteen people so far, though that’s likely to change.” I said. “I want to go over.”  I added.

                “Go where?” They all three asked at the same time.

                “Manchester, London, I don’t care.” I said shaking my head. “I want to meet with the Prime Minister.” I added.

                “Can you do that?” Sebastian asked looking at me.

                “I don’t see why not.” I said looking at him. “I am a presidential candidate.” I added.

                “I’ll see if I can arrange it.” Kate said nodding her head. “Will the girls be joining?” She asked.

                “No, just Sebastian and I.” I said looking at her. “Georgeta can watch the girls.” I added looking at Sebastian. He just nodded and then disappeared off to call his mother.

                With Sebastian, off to call his mother, Jake excused himself to prepare a statement and Kate set off to arrange the trip and meeting. I was left to my own thoughts. This was hard to swallow this soon after, I was reminded of the attack on the capital. I could still hear the screams and the sound of beams falling from the ceiling. Sebastian’s return didn’t register, nor did him removing my hands and now white knuckles from the counter. He was calling my name over and over before he started shaking me.

                “Nic, draga .” Sebastian said. “Nicolette, look at me.” He added shaking me once again.

                “Bash.” I whispered.

                “Are you with me, babe?” He questioned concerned.

                “Am now.” I said shaking my head. “Sorry, were you saying something?” I questioned looking up at him.

                “No, you just had me worried a bit.” He said taking my face in his hands. “You were lost and I couldn’t get to you.” He added caressing my cheek with his thumb.

                “Sorry.” I muttered. “I just lost myself for a moment.” I said clearing my throat.

                “You don’t have to apologize.” He said kissing my forehead.

                I nodded and looked up at him. “I’ll be right back.” I said excusing myself.

                I quickly entered the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind myself. I thought I’d moved on from the trauma of that day, but I realized I hadn’t. I thought I’d gotten myself together enough and had moved on enough to start trying to increase our family, though I was wondering if my desire to have another baby was due to the loss of the previous one. Then the events of what had happened in England brought everything flooding back to the surface.

                Looking at my reflection in the mirror I didn’t recognize myself anymore. My vibrant green eyes were replaced with a much duller darker green; Sebastian was right, there were dark circles underneath my eyes, I even looked much older. I knew I needed to press the reset button but I just needed to make it through this trip first. I splashed some water on my face and looked back in the mirror.

                “Who the hell are you anymore?” I asked my reflection. “Get a grip, Nic.” I added.

                There was light knock on the door followed by the voice of a still concerned Sebastian. “Draga , are you ok in there?”

                I unlocked and opened the door in reply softly smiling at him. He saw my wet face and mistook it for tears. I saw the heartbreaking look in his eyes and quickly reassured him that I had only thrown water on my face. After patting his cheek and softly giving him a kiss I turned to head back to the kitchen. Looking at the clock on the stove, I noticed that it was seven thirty in the evening. I started pulling things out to make some sort of dinner with. Sebastian had disappeared and when he reappeared he had Grace in his arms and Charlotte clutching his leg. I felt three sets of eyes on me and I turned around with a smile on my face.

                “Nuggies for dinner or breakfast?” I asked looking at my loves.

                “Breakfast. ‘Cakes.” Were their responses. I smiled before pulling out the griddle and frying pans.

                “Wanna help me make it?” I asked looking at the girls.

                They both nodded and I turned my attention to my husband. “How about you, handsome, wanna help us too?”

                “Yes, ma’am.” He replied sitting down the girls.

                All three of them made their way over to the island in the center of the kitchen. Sebastian lifted both Charlotte and Grace and placed them on the counter. I kept an eye on them while Sebastian went to the pantry and pulled out the pancake mix. After sitting it on the counter he fished the freshly bought blueberries and sausage out of the fridge. He sat the blueberries on the counter next to me and the girls and started on the sausage himself. I didn’t hear him speak but smiled when I heard Elvis flow through the speakers in the kitchen. He winked as Jailhouse Rock started playing. Charlotte and Grace started dancing from their place on the counter as they mixed up the pancake batter and I found myself singing and dancing along. Since I couldn’t have both girls help on the griddle, Sebastian took Grace to help him with the eggs and Charlotte stayed with me to flip the pancakes.

                “Ready, mommy.” Charlotte said placing the last pancake on the plate.

                “Good job baby.” I smiled at her. “It looks like daddy and sissy are done too.” I added.

                Sebastian smiled at us and carried Grace over to her high chair. Charlotte went over to her booster seat while I set to work making the girls plates. I already had two plates out and were fixing them when one plate was slid away from me. “That’s Gracie’s plate.”

                “I can see that.” Sebastian lightly chuckled. “Lemme do this one so you can eat a hot meal. It’s been a while.” He added kissing my forehead.

                I nodded and finished fixing Charlotte’s plate. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and poured a glass for she and I before moving to fix my own plate. By the time, I finally sat down I had a hot plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. The music had changed to Frank Sinatra and was playing quietly in the background. It felt nice to have this time together, something that I’d missed in the business of being a presidential candidate. But I was determined to not let this change me anymore than it already had. As another Carolina day drew to a close, we put the girls into bed for the evening before retiring ourselves. I was already in the bed with the news on and my computer when Sebastian walked into the room.

                “We’re all in for the night.” He said with a smile. “I was thinking, we all need a break.” He added.

                “What kind of break?” I questioned not looking up.

                “Go back home.” He said looking at me.

                “We are home.” I said typing away.

                “Babe, put that way.” He said with a sigh. “C’mon, I’m trying to talk to you.” He added.

                “Hang on a sec, I’m almost done.” I said quickly. “Momma and daddy say hi by the way.” I added as I stopped hitting the keys.

                “You’re talking to your parents?” He asked confused.

                “They don’t grasp the concept of Skype.” I said with a laugh. “Next time we go to Wilmington we need to teach them. They don’t grasp Facetime either.” I added shaking my head.

                “Now, what were you saying honey?” I asked looking up at him.

                “I was saying that we needed a break to go back home. After we head overseas.” He repeated. “I think it’ll be good for us. No governing, no presidential business, just you me and the girls. Maybe a little more baby making.” He added climbing in the bed and over me.

                His lips met mine in a soft tender kiss. His hands started to roam all the patches of bare skin slowly working his way down and hiking up my tank top and going back down. An arm held up his weight so that he wouldn’t crush me. My hands started roaming over his back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles flexing underneath my touch. His hand slipped beneath the waist band of my panties and ran his fingers along my folds causing my hips to buck up to his hand and a long moan to escape my mouth. He let out a low growl when my fingers found his hardening length. Before things could further heat up there was a knock at the door.

                “Nicolette.” Kate said.

                A groan escaped both of our mouths and Sebastian spoke. “Your chief of staff just cockblocked me.”

                “I’m sorry honey.” I said biting my lip. “Just a minute Kate.” I added.

                Sebastian leaned in and softly kissed me before moving to let me up. I stood up and slipped on a pair of shorts and bra and walked to the bedroom door. I turned my head and looked back at the Romanian God of a husband I had as he flopped on his back in the bed and grabbed the remote. I turned my head back to the door and slowly opened it. Standing on the wall on the other side was the brunette. Slowly I closed the door behind me and looked at her.

                “I have everything arranged for your trip, and you’ll actually leave tomorrow.” She said looking at me. “I know that’s not a lot of time, but she wanted to go ahead and get it done.” She added.

                “I understand.” I nodded. “She has a job to do. People to make safe.” I added.

                “I’ll have everything ready to go then.” She said turning to leave.

                I walked back in the room and smiled when Sebastian looked up. “What was that about?” He asked as I walked over to the bed.

                “Guess who’s going to London tomorrow.” I said looking at him.

                “Oh, that soon.” He said looking at me with wide eyes.

                “Unless you can’t.” I said looking at him.

                “No, no. The Stan’s are going to London.” He said slipping his arms around me. “I’ll call mom in the morning and tell her to come and get the girls.” He added.

                I curled up in Sebastian’s arms and quickly fell asleep. The next morning came early and before we knew it we were kissing both girl’s bye and Sebastian and I were on a plane to London. My team wanted me to have a speech written up and I was determined to just say what was on my mind. The plane landed several hours later and we were greeted by the Prime Minister herself. Sebastian and I stepped off the plane hand and hand and we only dropped hands when we reached the Prime Minister.

                “Prime Minister May.” I said with a smile extending my hand.

                “Governor Stan.” She said with a smile. “Mr. Stan.” She added shaking Sebastian’s hand once she had shaken mine.

                “Prime Minister.” Sebastian said with a soft smile.

                “Shall we?” She said motioning to the nearby car.

                “Lead the way.” I smiled and we started walking.

                Sebastian slipped his arm around my waist and we followed her to the nearby car. I found myself suddenly nervous since this was my first-time meeting with a foreign official. However, this was going to be something I was going to have to get used to if I get elected. We climbed in the car and made small talk as we started towards number 110 Downing St. While this trip wouldn’t find us in Manchester, we were going to still be able to talk business.

                “I know I’m not elected yet, but I want to assure you that I want to do everything in my power to help in your investigation.” I said looking at her. “This is something that I’m all too familiar with unfortunately.” I added.

                “I heard about the attack on your capital.” She said nodding at Sebastian and I. “I am so sorry for your loss.” She added.

                “Thank you. It won’t break North Carolinian’s resolve as I know it won’t break Manchesterners.” I said.

                “Thank you for your concern.” She said with a soft smile. “You’re a welcome breath of fresh air from your American leaders.” She added.

                “Not all of us are like them.” I said feeling Sebastian slip an arm around me.

                We arrived at her home and were ushered into a room where we had our meeting. It was a productive meeting and once it was over we were on a plane back to North Carolina and our girls.

                “I am so proud of you, draga .” Sebastian said with a loving smile.

                “I was so nervous.” I said lying my head on his shoulder.

                “You did just fine, love.” He said slipping an arm around me.

                “Bash, I wanna go home.” I said a tear slipping down my eye.

                “We’re going home, babe.” He said kissing my forehead. “Scumpa mea , why are you crying?” He added tilting my head up to look at him.

                “I didn’t realize until this trip, just how much I needed a break.” I said quickly wiping my eyes. “I don’t recognize myself anymore.” I added.

                “Draga, you just work too hard.” He said looking down at me. “You just need a break, to recharge. So, if it’s salt air you want, then it’ll be salt air you’ll get.” He added.

                “Good.” I said lying my head back on his shoulder. “I need a salty air recharge.” I added.


	2. Salty Air Reset

Wilmington

                I’d always loved the city after a rain storm. There was just something about the smell of the salt air mixed with the fresh smell of rain water, that I adored. It was now mid-May and summer had taken hold in the city. Charlotte, Grace and Sebastian were currently taking a nap in our bed and it gave me some time to be with myself. I fixed myself a glass of lemonade and stepped out on our back porch. Making my way to our docked boat, I took a seat on the dock and placed my feet in the water. As I let the warm salt water soak its way to my bones, I closed my eyes and let the breeze and sun rays hit my face. This was where I felt most at home. Being a lover of water, I had always felt most calm here. I had time to reflect on how far we’d come, not only as a state and country, but as a couple as well. I had started this journey a decade ago and for that whole time, Sebastian had been by my side. Our lives have been upheaved in more ways than one. I’ve been by his side for some of the biggest moments in his career and he’d been right there for mine. Movement beside me caused me to crack open an eye and a soft smile to form on my face.

                “Hi, beautiful.” Said my husband’s voice.

                “Hello handsome.” I said turning my head to face him.

                “How’s this recharge going?” He asked taking my hand in his.

                “It’s amazing, I didn’t realize how much I needed this.” I said squeezing his hand. “Thank you for suggesting it.” I added.

                “You’re welcome.” He said pecking my temple. “I’ll always take care of you.” He added taking my hand in his.

                “You’re wellbeing will always be my number one priority.” He continued. “And right now, that seems to be food.” He added with a light chuckle at the sound of my stomach growling.

                “I could go for pizza from Slice.” I said with a smile.

                “Pepperoni?” He said checking. I nodded with a big smile and he pressed a kiss to my temple.

                “I’ll get a whole one for us to share and stop for some donuts too.” He said standing. “I’ll be back beautiful.” He added pressing a tender kiss to my lips.

No POV

                Sebastian stood and walked back towards the house. He cast one look back at his wife and smiled. Walking back into the house, he grabbed his keys, but not until after checking on his daughters. Climbing into the car he took off to Slice. Nicolette had introduced him to Slice of Life shortly after the pair of them started dating. Aside from Brooklyn pizza it was some of the best pizza he’d eaten. It was a short drive to the nearest Slice, which happened to be along the way to Wrightsville Beach. Quickly placing the order, he jogged two doors down to their favorite donut shop, Donut Inn. He ordered some of his family’s favorite sweet treats, thanking the girl at the counter with a soft smile. Walking back down to the pizza shop, he stopped long enough to place the donuts in the car before continuing his trek to get their pizza. After paying for the pie, he placed it in the front seat and headed back towards the family house.

                “Draga ?” Sebastian called out walking into the house.

                “In here, lover.” She called from the kitchen.

                Sebastian walked into the house with both boxes in his hands. He made his way to the kitchen where his three loves were sitting. Grace was in her high chair, Charlotte in her booster seat, and Nicolette was pouring drinks for them. Sebastian entered the kitchen and Nicolette sent him a big smile. She walked over and took the donut box from his hands and placed them on the counter while Sebastian sat down the pizza box and started dishing out the slices. He took a seat across from Charlotte and Nicolette set down a beer for him and took a seat next to Grace.

                “So, I was thinking.” Sebastian said turning to his wife.

                “What about?” She asked looking at him as she took a bite of her pizza.

                “After all this is over, whether we win or not, this being it.” He said taking a sip of his beer. “After this, no more politics. I know you want to make a difference, but you’ve done that.” He added.

                “You’re asking me to give this up?” She asked looking at him. “Just be an actor’s wife?” She added.

                “Babe, that’s not what I mean. I’m not asking you to do anything.” He said looking at her.

                “Yes, you are actually.” She said looking at him. “And, I’ve already thought about that.” She added.

                “You have?” He asked with wide eyes.

                “Yeah.” She said nodding. “And, I think the fight we should be having, is whether we come back to Wilmington permanently or move to New York.” She added.

                “You hate New York.” He pointed out.

                “But you love it there. You left the city you loved, one you didn’t think you’d ever leave and moved down here.” She said looking at him. “All for me.”

                “And I would stay here for you too, babe.” He said taking her hand in his. “But we don’t have to think about that right now.” He added.

                “Home is wherever you are, so I don’t care where we are as long as we’re together.” She said smiling at him.

                “You’re my home too.” He said with a smile. “All three of you are.” He added casting glances at their two daughters.

End

                A comfortable silence fell over the pair of us as I thought about what he had said. While I didn’t care where we ended up, I’d be lying if I said I wanted to leave. North Carolina was home, it had been my whole life. On the other hand, Sebastian had given up so much for us to be together. He turned down roles, left his beloved New York behind, left his family behind; he gave up so much for me to be able to follow a dream I had. It was high time that I returned the favor, move our family to New York, if that’s what he wanted. Not that I hadn’t always been a proud wife; I always supported him and his roles, even if I wasn’t too fond of them, (i.e. The Bronze) and couldn’t be prouder. However, it seemed my career was always getting in the way of supporting Sebastian. I looked up at my husband to find him staring at me.

                “What?” I asked looking at him.

                “You’re so beautiful.” He said with a smile.

                “I have the I’m on vacation and I don’t care how I look, look going on.” I said lightly laughing.

                “You’re happy.” He said rising and gathering up the plates. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a while. Since before the explosion really.” He added daring a glance in my direction.

                “Bash, I’ve never not, not been happy.” I said rising and walking over to him. “I’ve always been happy. You make me happy.” I added.

                “What I’m saying is that it’s been a long while since I’ve seen you laugh and smile like this.” He said touching my cheek. “And before I forget, Charlotte wants to go to the beach tomorrow.” He added pressing a soft tender kiss to my lips.

                “The beach sounds amazing.” I said with a wide smile. “It’ll be Gracie’s first trip.” I added with a smile.

                “It might be our last for a while.” He said with a frown. “Beach trips are hard to come by when your president.” He added.

                “Oh, I’ll find a way to go to the beach.” I chuckled. “We’ll go in the morning.” I added placing the plates in the dishwasher.

                “Early night in?” He asked lifting Grace in his arms.

                “Yeah.” I said with a soft smile, helping Charlotte get down. “Thought we could watch a movie.” I added.

                “What movie?” Sebastian asked taking a seat on the couch with Grace.

                “Dunno.” I said looking at him. “Char, whatcha wanna watch?” I asked looking at the tot.

                “Tar Wars.” She said with a big grin causing Sebastian to laugh.

                “Star Wars it is then.” I said with a smile.

                I walked over to the entertainment center and placed Star Wars in the Blu-ray player. As the opening credits started playing I took a seat next to Sebastian. We all curled up together and spent the rest of the evening watching movies. The next morning came and Sebastian woke us up with his famous omelets. A smile spread across my face as I climbed out of bed. Charlotte and Grace were still sleeping and Sebastian was standing at the stove shirtless. I stood in the doorway just watching as the muscles in his back flexed as he fixed our breakfast. Slowly I pushed myself off the door jam and walked up behind him. I slipped my arms around him and softly kissed his shoulder blade.

                “Morning, beautiful.” Said his gravelly voice.

                “Morning, lover.” I said pressing another kiss to his shoulder.

                “Sleep well?” He asked turning off the burner.

                He turned around right as I started to answer. “Always when I’m with you.”

                He dropped his lips to mine in a soft tender kiss. Time seemed to stand still as we embraced each other. After a few moments, we separated and went to wake the girls. We had a quiet breakfast and quickly got the girls in their little bathing suits and our own selves ready. Sebastian emerged a few minutes later dressed in a white tank top and board shorts and I emerged in a blue and white checkered retro one piece. I packed the cooler while he loaded up the toys for the girls. When he returned I had the cooler packed with water, juice boxes, snacks and a beach bag with sunscreen, sunglasses, and towels. He grabbed both bags while I lifted Grace and Charlotte and I followed him out. I placed our youngest in her car seat and our eldest climbed into her seat. Sebastian went back and locked up the door and both he and I climbed into the car. It as a short drive to Wrightsville Beach.

                It was a nice day out, not a cloud in the sky. We pulled into a nearby spot and while Sebastian started emptying the contents of the car, I went and payed for our parking for the day. As much as I loved our house, the only thing I didn’t like was that we still had to drive if we wanted to go to the beach. When I got back to the car, I scooped Grace in my arms and took our beach chairs in my other one. Sebastian threw the beach bag over his shoulder, grabbed the cooler with one hand and the toy bag and umbrella with his other. Charlotte walked in between the pair of us. Thankfully when we arrived it wasn’t too crowded and we were able to pick prime beach real estate. We found our perfect spot and I set up my chair and put Grace in it. Quickly I laid out the blanket as Sebastian set up the umbrella. Once the blanket was laid out, I moved Grace to the blanket and took a seat to dig out Charlotte’s swimmies and our sunscreen.

 Sebastian set up his chair next to mine and placed Charlotte’s swimmies on her while I started lathering up Grace with sunscreen. Once Charlotte’s swimmies were on, we traded kids; so, he could watch Grace while I lathered up Charlotte. I could tell Charlotte was getting anxious about getting into the water since she was rocking back and forth while her father finished blowing up Grace’s swimmies. Once he was finished he pulled off his shirt and moved over so that I could lather him with sunscreen and we traded places so that he could do the same, his hands lingering just a bit longer than was necessary before playfully biting my neck causing me to squeak and Charlotte to huff with her little hands on her hips.

                “All done.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                I looked up at him with a smile then looked at the impatient tot. “Alright, if you must. But stay with tătic Char.” I said looking at her with a pointed smile.

                She squealed and grabbed ahold of her father’s hand. The pair of them took off running towards the shoreline, only stopping when a big wave, bigger than her , broke and Sebastian had to lift her up. From where I was sitting, all three of them were in my line of sight. For the time being Grace was happy just watching her father and sister and I was more than happy watching Sebastian and Charlotte. They spent some time in the water and when she was tired of water she came running back to me. Sebastian watched her get safely up the beach back to me before giving a small wave and disappearing into the waves for a child free swim.

                “C’mere, little monkey.” I said holding my arms out to her.

                She walked over to where I was and curled up in my arms. Grace crawled up to Sebastian’s chair and climbed into it. We all watched the waves crashing on shore and Sebastian’s head poking up every so often as he took a swim. Charlotte quietly asked for some juice and I reached in the nearby cooler and grabbed her one and a water for myself. I glanced over at Grace, who had by now fallen asleep in her father’s chair. After finishing her juice, a smile came across my face as I felt Charlotte’s breathing even out. I reached over and gently laid her down on the blanket. When Sebastian had decided he’d had enough of the water for the time being, I stood and started walking towards him.  We met just a few yards from our little spot and he stopped to press a kiss to my lips.

                “Water’s nice and warm.” He said with a smile. “Girls fell asleep?” He asked.

                “Yeah, Grace is in your chair.” I added touching his upper arm.

                “Got it, don’t sit on the offspring in my chair.” He said with a light laugh. “You’re turn for a child free swim.” He added pecking my lips once more.

                He started to walk by me, but before he was out of reach, I smacked his ass causing him to laugh. I turned one last time and sent him a smirk. Once I was far enough out, I just dove right into the water. I still did a little surfing when we came down and was a little bummed that I didn’t think to bring my board. While I loved surfing, I didn’t do it as often anymore, being a mother and governor and all, but boy did I love being out on the water.

                Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the beach, come back for lunch, then go back out, before finally coming home for dinner and the night; this is how the rest of the trip was spent. When it was time to leave and head back to the capital, I was fresh, energized, and back to myself. I had time to myself on this trip and I was finally able to let go of some of the things that haunted me and weighed me down. I felt freer and ready to tackle this election season and whatever it was going to throw at me. However, I wasn’t prepared for that to come in the form of a five-foot-tall, black hair, green eyed, woman named Tammy, whom I once called _mother_ _._


	3. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mommy Dearest

_Fayetteville, North Carolina_

“I’m going to go see her.” The short black-haired woman said looking at her husband.

                “Tammy, they’re not going to let you anywhere near her.” He said looking at his wife.

                “She’s my daughter, I’ll _make_ them let me see her.” She said looking at him.

                “Never mind that, _he_ won’t let you anywhere near her.” He said arching a brow. “And he’s always with her.” He added.

                “He doesn’t always join her on engagements.” She said. “And there’s a benefit for fostering and adoption tonight that I’ve bought us tickets to. And he’s supposed to be overseas.” She added with a smirk.

                “This isn’t going to end well, sweetheart.” He said shaking his head.

_Executive Residence, Raleigh_

                “So, what time is the benefit?” Sebastian asked walking into our bedroom.

                “Six.” I said looking up at him.

                Sebastian stood in the middle of the bedroom dressed in just a pair of basketball shorts. I sat on the bed in just one of his t-shirts. It was five in the morning and for some odd reason we both were up. It wasn’t uncommon for him to already be up, since he usually used the early morning hours to go for a run. However, it was very unusual for me to be us this early. He was all sweaty having just come in from a run, I could see the sweat glistening off his skin. I found myself suddenly hungry, but not for food. It took all I had in me to suppress the moan that wanted to escape my lips. Sebastian just smirked and motioned to the bathroom.

                “I’m hoping in the shower.” He said stripping off his shorts, giving me a view of his firm ass. “You’re welcome to join me.” He added switching on the water.

                As governor, I could do renovations and such to the residence and while I didn’t do much of anything other than redecorating the walls, I did do something to the bathroom. I wanted a nice bathroom, mainly a shower, in the residence. I sat there on the bed for a few moments contemplating my next move. You have no meetings this morning. I thought to myself. This is going to make you late getting things ready for tonight. A groan escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes. There is an incredibly sexy naked man in your shower, get your ass in there! I quickly stood and walked over to the door. After locking it, I stripped out of my, well Sebastian’s shirt, and walked into the bathroom. I was greeted with the warm steam and climbed into the shower.

                “Glad you decided to join me.” Sebastian said with a chuckle.

                I stood there for a moment taking in the glory that was the naked Romanian god I married. Standing there biting my lip, refraining from touching him, just for a moment before he turned around. Slowly he turned and my eyes found themselves trailing over his naked form as it was revealed to me, from his strong biceps, to his chiseled abs, the deep v, and, now, fully erect dick.  My eyes slowly trailed back up to his hooded ocean eyes. His thumb came up underneath my chin and tilted my chin back and pressed his lips to mine. His free hand started roaming my naked flesh leaving fire in their wake. His tongue swept across my bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth. A moan escaped my lips and he took this moment to deepen the kiss and slip his finger between my folds. Sebastian backed me against the shower wall, mouth still attached to mine and fingers still buried in my heat.

                “Sebastian.” I whimpered.

                “I’ve got you,draga.” He growled softly against my ear.

                “Need you.” I whimpered again. “Now.” I mumbled squirming against his hand.

                A groan escaped his lips as he removed his hand and grabbed ahold of my hips and lifted me up. Our eyes locked as he slowly pushed, only the tip at first, his way in. Once he was fully sheathed deep inside, he balanced our foreheads together before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. Locking eyes, he pulled almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in. He set an excruciatingly slow pace ignoring my pleas to go faster and harder. He was taking his time and as we made love in that shower, he was finding it more and more difficult to keep up that slow pace.

                “Lobită, mai tare.” I whimpered against his lips.

                That seemed to get his attention. His hips snapped hard against mine, causing a load moan to escape both of our mouths. His mouth latched onto my neck, marking me as his own, my nails raking down his back leaving angry red marks. My hips bucked in time with every thrust while my legs tried to pull him closer. The only thing that could be heard above the sound of the water was our moans.

                “Oh, God.” I moaned arching at a hard thrust. “Sebastian.”

                “Fuck, draga, you feel so good.” He moaned thrusting and hitting my spot once again.

                “Bash.” I whimpered against his skin before burying my face in his neck.

                “I know you’re close, babe.” He groaned reaching down between us to fiercely assault my clit. “C’mon, cum for me.”  He moaned snapping his hips.

                “S..Se…Sebastian.” I moaned digging my nails in his shoulders.

                “C’mon, babe, cum all on my dick.” He growled. “I wanna fucking feel that sweet pussy cumming all over my dick.” He grunted burying his face in my neck, biting on the tender flesh marking my skin near his other mark.

                “Oh, God.” I moaned feeling the dam start to break.

                “That’s it, baby girl.” He praised. “Cum all over me.” He grunted feeling my walls spasming around him.

                He gave a few final thrusts before painting my walls with his seed, cumming with a load roar. After a few final thrusts, he pulled out and as our post orgasmic haze begun to clear we were acutely aware of the now very cold water. Sebastian slowly let me down and didn’t move from his spot until we both knew my legs weren’t wobbly anymore. Then, he only reached far enough to switch off the water. Turning back to me he softly smiled and pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

                “Good morning.” I mumbled against his lips.

                “Good morning, indeed.” He smirked bumping our noses together. “I love you.” He said softly cupping my damp cheek.

                “I love you too.” I said with a soft smile.

                Sebastian reached for the towels, handing me one, and we dried ourselves off. He pecked my forehead and retreated to the bedroom to get some clothes. The mirror had begun to clear and I caught glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and noticed blossoming bruises on my neck. My eyes widened in shock.

                “Sebastian Stan!” I hoarsely whispered.

                “Yeah.” He said coming towards the bathroom as I emerged.

                “You gave me hickeys!” I exclaimed looking at him. “I can’t hide these.” I added.

                “Whoops.” He said with a smirk shrugging.

                “Sebastian.” I said with a groan. “I really can’t hide these unless I wear a turtleneck. And it’s way too hot for that.” I added.

                “Then don’t.” He said looking at me. “Let the whole world see that you belong to me.” He added.

                “Oh, I’m pretty sure they already know that.” I said looking at him. “It should be me marking you.” I added.

                “Oh, you did.” He said with a laugh. “My back and shoulder is all scratched up.” He added.

                “No, I didn’t.” I said with wide eyes.

                “Yes, love, you did.” He said turning around so I could see his back and shoulder was, indeed, marked.

                “Oh my God.” I said running the pads of my fingers over the scratches. “I didn’t…I’m so sorry babe.” I added biting my lip as he turned around.

                He just had a smirk on his face that didn’t leave as he spoke. “So just consider the hickeys payback.”

                “Sebastian!” I said playfully swatting his chest.

                “Besides, you don’t have an official business today.” He said taking a seat on the bed as I went into the closet.

                “No, just a fostering and adoption benefit tonight that I need a gown for.” I snorted.

                I reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of shorts and a cold shoulder top. I went into the bathroom to cover up these hickeys best as I could. Sebastian lightly chuckled and left the room in search of something to eat for breakfast. When I felt it was as good as it was going to get, I left the bathroom and noticed that it was now seven and the morning sunlight was pouring into the room. When I emerged from the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, Sebastian was brewing a pot of coffee and was pulling out the griddle for breakfast. I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a glass. Silently I padded over to the fridge to grab the orange juice.

                “Pancakes?” He asked looking at me with a soft smile.

                “Sounds good.” I said taking a moment to slip my arms around his waist.

                Sebastian slipped his arms around me and pulled me into a tender embrace. He ran his fingers gently up and down my back softly murmuring against my hair. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly and tilted my chin up and pressed my lips to his in a tender kiss. Our mouths moved in sync and all too soon it was over.

                “Te iubesc, draga.” Sebastian said softly against my lips.

                “I love you too.” I mumbled against his lips.

                Before any other sweet words could be spoken there was a cry from the bedroom and little footsteps coming from down the hall. We separated with a smile and I met Charlotte in the hallway and Sebastian went to Grace’s room to get her. He emerged moments later with the ten-month-old balanced on his hip. Sebastian placed Grace in her high chair and we started on breakfast. While I made the pancakes, blueberry of course, Sebastian set to work on the eggs and sausage. We had a quiet breakfast and Georgeta came over about two hours later. Sebastian said that he had to do shopping of some kind and I had to go and get a dress. We separated and I was off to get a dress.

_Sebastian_

                Sebastian walked around Jarred not knowing what exactly he was looking for. He had been thinking, ever since the explosion, about reproposing and renewing their vows. Over the last five years the pair of them had been through a lot together. He just needed to find a ring, he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to get her another ring, but he wanted to. Sebastian was walking around looking at the different rings but none of them seemed to stand out as the ring.

_Nicolette_

I needed a dress. Something classy and comfortable. I was going to be making a small speech. At the same time, I wanted something that would make me feel a little bit sexy. I had known that I was going to make a little trip to Victoria’s Secret for new lingerie, I wanted something new and Sebastian needed a little something new to strip off me. Now, to get into the store without being seen. I really didn’t want the world seeing me with the little pink bag. After thirty minutes inside the store I was satisfied with my choices. A groan left my lips knowing that I still needed a dress for this benefit.

_Sebastian_

                Sebastian left yet another store in search of the perfect ring. However, he had gotten a few good suggestions. He had decided instead of looking for another engagement ring that would complement the bands she already had, he was going for an anniversary band. This was the third store that he had went into and was praying that he found something.

                For this vow renewal, he wanted something small, intimate. Just their family and a few friends away from the prying eyes of the world sounded perfect and he knew that it was something that his wife would want. He also knew that she’d want to buy another dress, something simple. It was going to be more of a celebration than anything. He also knew that since she loved Halloween, the perfect time would be around then. That way they could have a vow renewal and Halloween party all in one. Finally, his blue eyes landed on the perfect ring.

                Sebastian and I got back to the residence around the same time. He reached for my hand with a soft smile and we walked into the residence together. I entered our bedroom first and laid my bags down. His eyes landed on the little pink bag and he arched a dark brow. He reached in the bag and pulled out the little number I had bought. I watched him lick his lips as he seemed to imagine me in it. He laid it down and walked over behind me.

                “I can’t wait to get that off you.” He growled lowly in my ear.

                “You’ll have a chance to tonight.” I said with a quiet moan.

                “Mommy?” Questioned a soft voice before Sebastian or I could get another word out.

                I quickly turned out of his arms and walked over to where Charlotte was standing and scooped her up in my arms. We spent the rest of the afternoon spending time as a family before it was time for Sebastian and me to start to get ready. Six o’clock came and Sebastian and I went downstairs for the benefit after kissing each of the girls. We walked down the stairs hand in hand looking around at everyone.

                “There she is.” Tammy said looking at her husband. “There’s my daughter.” She said looking up.

                “And you won’t get near her.” He said looking at his wife. “He’s with her.” He added looking up at the couple on the stairs.

                “That’s where you come in.” She said looking from the pair of them to her husband. “You’re going to distract him.” She added.

                “And how am I supposed to keep him distracted?” He asked looking at his wife.

                “He is in action movies.” She said with a smirk.

                He nodded at his wife and disappeared off to keep the younger man distracted. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure how she was going to get the governor alone, but she was determined to get her alone. She looked around for her estranged daughter and found her standing off to herself and looked around for her husband and found him successfully distracting Nicolette’s husband. She turned her attention back to her daughter and found her starting to disappear off into another room. She made her way to the room and slipped by all her security and closed the door.

                “Hello Nicolette.” Said a voice that made me cringe.

                “What do you want?” I asked with a shaky voice.

                “To see my daughter and granddaughters of course.” She said with a smile. “Jerry and I just want to see our flesh and blood. And, of course, to watch your marriage implode.” She added with a laugh.

                “Neither of you are getting nowhere near our girls.” I sneered looking at her. “They are not your granddaughters. You lost that right when you got rid of me.” I added.

                “Now, now, child.” She said taking a step towards me. “You can’t deny a mother the right to see her own family.”

                “Family, that’s what we are?” I snorted looking at her. “You got rid of me after I tried to kill myself. That was after you allowed Jerry to rape me and you, yourself, beat the hell out of me.” I spat.

                “That’s what you say.” She sneered. “I can easily say otherwise. Now, let me see them girls or the whole world will know what happened.” She added.

                “Over my dead body.” I growled.

                “Tell me, does your precious Sebastian know about your past.” She said. “Wonder how he would feel about all of this going public. Now, I’m your mother, let me see my grandchildren” She added.

_Sebastian_

                Something wasn’t right. Most people didn’t take up my attention for this long. I was used to fans trying to get my attention, but this wasn’t that. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for my wife and I couldn’t find her. I saw Jake and Kate but Nicolette wasn’t anywhere to be found. Thankfully I could make eye contact with Jake and he made his way over.

                “Excuse me, Mr. Stan.” Jake said walking over. “The governor needs your help for a moment.” He added.

                “Excuse me, Mr. Matthews.” I said looking at the older man. We walked a few steps away before I spoke. “Thank you, Jake, now, where is she?” I added looking at him.

                “I don’t know. I saw a black-haired woman watching her.” He said looking at me. “She looked an awfully lot like Governor Stan.” He added.

                “Son of a bitch.” I growled. “It’s her mother. Find my wife, now.” I added.

                Jake nodded and went to gather up Nicolette’s security. I didn’t want to alarm anyone, but I knew there wasn’t nothing good that could come out of the two of them being, possibly, alone together. Her wellbeing was my number one priority and I wasn’t going to let any harm come to her. However, I should’ve known sooner that something was up. I shouldn’t have let her leave my side. I was walking by a conference room and heard raised voices.

                “Tell me, does you precious Sebastian know about your past.” Said a woman’s voice. “Wonder how he would feel about all of this going public. Now, I’m your mother, let me see my grandchildren.” She added.

                “Over my dead body.” My wife growled.

                “That can be arranged.” She growled.

                I burst open the door at the exact moment that she took Nicolette by the hair and slam her into the wall. Security rushed into the room and reached her but not before Nicolette was slammed into the wall for a second time. They pulled her mother off her and I stepped in front of her to check on my wife. It took her a couple moments, but she started to launch herself towards her mother only to be caught by me.

                “You’ll never get anywhere near my daughters.” Nicolette spat. “Go ahead, tell the world how you beat me, let your husband rape me, and how I tried three times to kill myself. Go ahead. Some fucking person you are, mother.” She spat.

                I stood there stunned at her admission. I knew that her mother had beaten her and she had attempted suicide. I didn’t know about her being raped and attempted two other times. I turned my head to look at the woman before she was dragged out of the room.

                “You did this to her?” I asked shocked.

                 “Of course, we did.” Tammy spat. “I should’ve let the little bitch die the first time she tried. Your precious little wife isn’t so precious, now is she? You can’t look at her the same way now, can you? Knowing she’s tainted.” She added laughing.

                “How does it feel knowing another man was there before you?” She continued laughing.

                “You’re fucking sick.” I said disgusted.

                “Your marriage isn’t so perfect now, is it?” Tammy asked as she was lead out of the room. “I’ll enjoy watching it fall apart.” She added with a laugh.

                After she was lead out of the room and it was just a Jake, Kate, Nicolette and I, I noticed my wife start to shake. My hand rested on her back and with my free hand I tilted her chin up. Her face was tear stained and there was a handprint on her cheek. My heart broke into a million pieces seeing her like this. Her mother and her past was the one place that I never pushed.

                “This benefit is over. I’ll take care of her.” I said looking at Jake. “Just leave us alone.” I added.

                Jake nodded and disappeared. I looked back down at my wife and softly spoke. “C’mon, draga. Let’s get out of here.” I said softly walking to the door with her. “I’m going to need to look at your head.” I added causing her to nod.

                We walked upstairs and when we reached the residence my mother noticed and started to say something. I quickly silenced her and walked with Nicolette to the bedroom. I slowly helped her strip out of her dress, taking note of the lingerie she was wearing. I tilted her head up and pressed my lips to hers.

                “I’m going to ask mom to stay the night so I can concentrate on you.” I said softly. “I’ll be right back and we’ll take a shower and I’ll check your head to make sure it’s not bleeding.” I added stroking her unmarked cheek.

                She just nodded and I slowly rose off the bed.

Nicolette

                I sat there for a moment stunned by my mother’s aggression and Sebastian’s tenderness. They were in a stark contrast to each other. The more I sat there the more upset and angry I got. Before I knew what was happening tears flooded my eyes and I picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a photo frame with a photo of Sebastian and I and threw it as hard as I could against the wall. I grabbed something else and as I threw it, I screamed. Sebastian ran into the room as it smashed into the wall.

                “Nic, what the hell?” He asked looking at me with wide eyes.

                I looked up at him and spoke. “I had to do something.”

                He shut the door and walked over to the wall. “So, throwing us against the wall makes you feel better?” He said holding up the shattered photo frame.

                “It was the nearest thing.” I shrugged.

                “Did it make you feel better?” He asked arching a brow as he took a seat on the floor by me.

                “Actually yes.” I nodded letting out a ragged breath. “I hope I didn’t freak out your mother or wake the girls.”

                “You know the girls, they’ll sleep through anything. And mom understands.” He said cupping my cheek. “You know I’m here, draga, if you want to talk.” He added.

                “I know, but not right now.” I said looking down. “So much for stripping me out of this.” I added looking down at the lingerie.

                “Oh, I’ll be stripping you out of it.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “Just not in the way we both wanted it to happen. C’mon, into the shower with you.”  He added.

                He spent the rest of the night checking me over both physically and emotionally. Not once did he ask about what my mother had said. However, I knew that conversation couldn’t be avoided forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanian Translations:
> 
> Lubito, mai tare: please, lover, harder


	4. On The Campagin Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, it was hard to write.

_May_

Three weeks had passed since that fateful and disastrous benefit. Sebastian has kept silent and given me my space, but kept his watchful eye on me. However, it seemed, this morning was going to be the day he forced me to speak.

                “You can’t keep avoiding this forever.” He said following me into the bedroom.

                “Yes, I can.” I snorted walking into the closet.

                “She said she wanted to watch our marriage implode and that’s what’s happening.” He said causing me to spin around.

                “How?” I said glaring at him. “How in the fuck is our marriage imploding? I thought we were doing just fine.” I added.

                “We were until that benefit.” He said taking me by the shoulders. “You’re not letting me in and it’s killing me to see you like this.” He added.

                “Whatcha want me to do, huh?” I said pushing my way by him. “Yell, cry, say how much it kills me to know that you know about all that.” I added.

                “Yes!” He exclaimed exasperated. “If that makes you feel better, then yes.” He added.

                “You look at me like I’m wounded and I’m not.” I said collapsing on the bed.

                He walked over and knelt in front of me. “But you are. I’m just finding out that my wife of nearly five years was raped. Please, babe, you have to talk to me.” He said cupping my cheek.

                “I’m damaged.” I said in a tiny voice.

                “I’ll agree with that to an extent.” He said looking at me. “That sick fuck took away the most precious thing you had to give. Something that should’ve been mine to take.” He said with a growl.

                “But you didn’t let that kill you. If anything, it made you stronger. You, my beautiful wife, lived. You went on to not just finish school but got into graduate school, you became mayor and governor. You’re running for president.” He continued making me look at him. “You love our girls more than anything in this world and you’re fiercely protective of them. You’ve came so far, don’t let this destroy all that.” He added.

                “You.” I said letting out a shaky breath. “You forgot about you.” I added with a soft smile.

                “How rude of me.” He said with a light laugh. “Forgive me, it happens in old age.” He added pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

                “Yes, that’s very rude of you. I couldn’t have done any of it without you.” I said with a smile.

                “Our girls are strong and brave because of you.” He said with a loving smile. “You taught them that.” He added.

                “I think we both get the credit for that, lover.” I said cupping his cheek. “Coming to a foreign country where you didn’t speak the language is brave too.” I added.

                “Will you talk to me?” He asked tilting his head to the side. I nodded and he continued. “How long did it go on for?” He asked moving to take a seat next to me.

                “Five years.” I said shakily.

                “The rapes too?” He asked softly.

                “Yes, most days it was both.” I said swallowing hard. “She’d decided she wanted to knock the hell out of me before going to work and he’d come into my room after I went to bed. That’s why I’m scared of the dark.” I added looking down.

                “The nightlights aren’t for Char, they’re for you.” He said with a sharp intake of breath.

                “Well, they’re for her too, but yeah.” I said biting my lip.

                “Did they do anything else?” He asked taking my hand in his.

                “She fixed dinner one night knowing I didn’t like it and forced me to eat it.” I said quietly. “I was taking too long, I guess, and she got pissed. She got up and force fed it to me. Told me if I threw up, she’d make me it that too. I threw up, she wouldn’t let me up to do it so I threw up in the plate. Then she proceeded to force feed me my own vomit.” I added a tear slipping.

                “Spaghetti.”  He said with a nod. “That’s why you gag when someone offers you a plate.” He added.

                “I used to gag whenever I smelt it, I’ve gotten better.” I exhaled.

                “Baby, I’m so sorry.” He said pulling me into his arms.

                It was like the damn broke. I knew there were other things that I needed to get off my chest, but this was a start. As I sat there in his arms and cried he just held me in his arms. We didn’t have much time before heading to our first stop. When I finally was all cried out, I slowly looked up at him. I was half expecting to see some disgust in his eyes but I only saw love, understanding, and compassion. In this moment, I fell in love with him even more. He dried my tears with the pad of his thumb.

                “Can I ask you something?” He asked looking at me.

                “Anything.” I said looking at him.

                He sucked in a breath before speaking. “After our first time, I heard you in the bathroom. How bad did that hurt you?”

                “Physically, the only thing that hurt was your size. You were the only other person I ever was with.” I said chewing on my lip. “Emotionally, it hurt like hell. I had to keep reminding myself that you weren’t him and you wouldn’t do that to me.” I added.

                “I’ll never let them anywhere near you again.” He said pressing a tender kiss to my forehead.

                “I love you, Sebastian.” I said tearing up again. “You’re too good to me.” I added with a shaky laugh.

                “Si eu te iubesc, Nic.” He said pressing his lips to mine. “You deserve it and so much more and I’ll always be good to you.” He added.

                “God, we’ve gotta pack for Cali.” I said groaning.

                “Are you sure you want to do this.” He said looking at me. “I’m sure we can reschedule this trip.” He added.

                “No, the country doesn’t care about my emotions.” I said with a light laugh.

                “But I do.” He said looking up at me as I stood.

                I stood and walked over to the closet and pulled out our rolling suitcases. We were going to be gone for three days then back to the state for four days before heading out once again. We were going to be taking the girls with us and we were going to enjoy some time before it being all business. This was a teaching moment for Charlotte.

_Two Days Later_

_San Diego, California_

                “This isn’t a photo op, is it?” Sebastian asked looking at me. “Given what’s going on, I really don’t want my daughters being out near you.” He added.

                “Well, forget you then.” I said laughing. “I don’t you and the girls near me either.”

                “Babe, I’m being serious.” He snorted.

                “I know.” I said sighing. “I would rather you stay here with Georgeta and the girls.” I added.

                “I’m fine with the girls staying with mom, but I’m coming with you.” He said pointedly.

                “Sebastian.” I said looking at him.

                “I’m staying with you.” He said narrowing his eyes.

                “Fine, but if someone shoots at me they’ll be shooting at you too.” I said walking into the living area of the room. “Don’t come crying to me if ya get shot.” I added.

                “Babe, I’m trying to be serious.” He said looking at me. “And you’re turning it into a joke.” He added.

                “Bash, honey, I know what can happen in this climate.” I said touching his face gingerly. “That’s why I want you to stay here with the girls. If something should happen, it would be better if the girls had at least one parent and not lose them both.” I added.

                He just looked at me for a moment before speaking with a sigh. “There you go talking about you dying again. I almost lost you once and we lost a baby, I’m not going to let that happen again.”

                “Who wants to go to Sea World?” Georgeta interjected immediately diffusing the tension in the room.

                “Sea World sounds great.” I said with a smile turning towards my mother-in-law. “Whatcha think, monkey, wanna go see some whales?” I added turning to the toddler.

                Charlotte nodded her head wildly causing all the adults in the room to laugh. I gathered up our things, tiding up the room a bit while Sebastian got Gracie ready to go for the day. While Sebastian was lin the bedroom Georgeta took my hand stopping me for a moment and spoke with a soft smile.

                “That boy of mine loves you more than anything, more than his own life, I think. He just wants to keep you safe.” She said touching my face. “It devastated him when that explosion happened. He thought he’d lost you and he didn’t know what to do with himself.” She added patting my face.

                I let out a sigh knowing she was right. I hadn’t thought about how he had felt after the explosion, having only thought about the safety of my state and the death of Sam. The only anger I felt concerning him was that someone had cost us our child and I knew that that hurt him. I didn’t think about how he must have felt during the moments after the news broke. He came out of the room with Gracie perched on his hip and looked at me. The smile that was on my face dropped when my green eyes met his ocean ones. I walked over to him and stood on my tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

                “I love you, Sebastian Stan.” I said with a soft smile.

                “I love you too, iubita.” Sebastian said pecking my lips.

                We separated and gathered up the rest of our little family and headed off for a fun day. It was nice to have us all together as a family. I was enterally grateful for the time that we spent as a family but it was over all too soon. Sebastian and I bathed the girls and put them to bed before bidding Georgeta good night. Sebastian met me in the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth. He picked up his toothbrush and we just stared at each other in the mirror as we brushed our teeth. I slipped into the bed and a couple minutes later he joined me in the bed. He was shooting the last of his scenes for Infinity War and his beard was fuller than it had been for The Winter Solider and Civil War.

                His lips met mine in a soft kiss and he scooted me to a lying position in the bed. He leaned on one elbow and he allowed his other hand started to roam over my clothed skin. His fingers squeezed my breast causing a moan to escape my lips and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. Slowly his hand roamed further and further south as well as his mouth. His fingers grazed my clit and smeared my growing wetness along my folds.

                “Bash.” I breathlessly whispered. “Your mother and daughters are on either side of us.”

                “Then, you’ll have to be quiet, draga.” He moaned in my skin.

                He edged up my gown and then pushed down his boxers. He then crawled on top of me, lining himself up with my entrance and slid inside. A groan escaped his lips as he bottomed out. My fingers raked down his back to his ass as he slowly started to move. Our lips met in a searing kiss as he started to pick up the pace. His lips and teeth raked over my neck careful to not leave marks as my fingers dug into his skin pulling him closer. My body started to tremble as my release came closer and closer.

                “Hai, frumos.” Sebastian moaned nipping my neck.

                “Bash.” I whimpered.

                “C’mon, babe.” He grunted nuzzling his face in my neck, feeling his beard scratch my skin was all it took.

                “Sebastian!” I cried out, his mouth smashing against mine to silence me and the waves of pleasure that crashed over him.

                He pulled out after a few moments and a soft lingering kiss. After rising to grab a towel, he cleaned us both off, as always and pulled his boxers over his hips. Sebastian climbed back into bed and pulled me tightly against his side. After we shared a kiss, Sebastian and I both quickly fell asleep. The next morning came and after Sebastian and I got ready and Georgeta had gotten the girls ready, we headed down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Once breakfast had been had it was time to meet the people I could be potentially be representing.

                “I really wish you would stay behind.” I said looking at him.

                “Too bad, I’m going with you.” He said matter-of-factly.

                “If you must.” I said with a soft smile.

                “I must.” He said taking my hand. “Ready draga?” He asked.

                I nodded and we were off. Today’s little meeting wasn’t a big one. We were just going to a little diner. That was what I wanted most. While I wanted to meet all American’s, it was the blue-collar workers I wanted to meet. We arrived and started talking to people. It was nice meeting and talking to the people. I knew I was going to have to hold bigger town halls and take questions from reporters, but this was what I wanted most. I wanted to be accessible to all of the people I represented.


	5. Happy Birthday, Little Monkey

 

Nicolette's Ring

 

  _Avon, North Carolina Outer Banks_

“Whatcha think?” Sebastian said walking into the rental that we had for the week. “Did your man deliver?” He added as I sat Gracie down.

                “I love it.” I said with a smile. “It’ll be perfect to have everyone together for Char’s birthday.”  I added.

                “Chris is coming with the food and Dodger.” Sebastian said with a smile. “He’s got Charlie too.” He added.

                “Good.” I grinned as my phone dinged. “Mom and dad aren’t too far away either. Char will be so happy to finally have Charlie home.” I added.

                It had been six weeks since we went looking for a dog. Charlotte had been pestering us for a dog and we finally caved. We found the perfect one but since he was a puppy, we had to wait for six weeks. When we first started talking about a dog, she stated with certainty that she wanted to name her dog Charlie. I only hoped that my parents arrived before Chris did. We could’ve went home to Wilmington or one of the nearby beaches, but we wanted to do something special. It was our daughters fourth birthday so we decided on the Outer Banks.

                It had been quite a while since I’d been to the Outer Banks and it was Sebastian, Georgeta, and the girls first trips. Sebastian went to grab another bag as Georgeta walked in with Charlotte sleeping soundly in her arms. I quickly walked over and took the toddler and went to a room near ours and laid her down. After telling my mother-in-law to take a breather, I started getting our things settled as Sebastian walked back into the house. He took his mother’s bag and placed it in a room across from what would be the girls room. Walking across the hall, he dropped the girls little bags on the floor careful to not wake Charlotte. Finally, he walked into the room that would be ours for the week and dropped our bag.

                “I see Char hasn’t woke up yet.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                “Nope.” I said popping a grape into my mouth. “She’s sleeping like a rock, just like her father.” I added with a smirk.

                “I’m not that hard of a sleeper.” He said with a light laugh popping a grape in his mouth.

                “Hey!” I exclaimed trying to stop him from taking another. “Those are mine.” I said laughing.

                “And that, my friends is how a marriage ends.” Said the unmistakable voice of one Anthony Mackie.

                “Grapegate 2017.” Chris said walking into the house with a laugh.

                “Hey guys, you made it.” I said walking over to the two guys.

                “Burgers, dogs, tater tots, ice cream, and other various foods.” Chris said embracing me in a hug. “We dropped by the residence too and grabbed Char’s gifts too.” He added letting me go.

                “Thanks guys.” I smiled moving to embrace Anthony in an equally big hug.

                “Thanks for inviting us.” Anthony and Chris both said with a smile.

                “Are you kidding, you’re family.” I said with a smile. “Besides, you two are two of her favorite Avengers.” I added with a light laugh.

                “Scarlett’s almost here too, babe.” Sebastian said walking up and wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on the top of my head.

                “Good.” I smiled leaning back in his arms. “Boys, go jump in the pool if you want. We all can go to the beach when Scarlett gets here and the girls wake up.” I added with a smile.

                Both Anthony and Chris nodded and started off towards the rooms they both picked. I watched as Chris walked into the room next to ours and felt Sebastian pull me tighter to him. From the time Chris walked in the room and hugged me, I felt there was some tension in the room. A few moments later, the boys returned to the room and walked towards the pool.

                “See you out there gorgeous.” Chris said winking at me.

                I just started laughing but I didn’t miss the low growl and tightening grip from Sebastian at his words. Anthony just shook his head and they walked out of the house. Once they had disappeared, Sebastian grabbed my hand and all but dragged me to the bedroom. He pulled me into the room and shut the door with his foot and locked the door. Within moments, his lips and hands were on me possessively. His lips grazed my neck and I felt him bite.

                “Sebastian.” I whispered breathlessly.

                “Mine.” He growled forcing his knee between my legs and groping my breast.

                “What’s gotten into you?” I questioned but it came out as more of moan than I intended.

                “You’re mine.” He said bouncing his leg, rubbing his thigh against my clothed core. “Only mine.” He growled bouncing his leg once more.

                “Oh God.” I moaned feeling his teeth bite down on my clothed breast as I shamelessly started riding his thigh. My fingers tangled in his hair holding his face close to my body as I moaned his name once again.

                “Say it.” He growled pulling my tank top and bra, exposing my breasts to his hot breath. “Say you’re mine.” He growled biting my bare nipple.

                “I’m yours.” I moaned feeling my release coming. “God, Sebastian.” I moaned tugging his hair to make him look at me.

                “You belong to me.” He grunted leaving a mark before smashing his lips to mine. “Only me.” He grunted as my orgasm rolled over me causing my eyes to roll back in my head and my body started to seize.

                Coming down off my high, I slowly opened my eyes to see a very possessive Sebastian standing before me. I wasn’t sure what had come over him, not that I was complaining, but I had never seen this possessive side of him before. I couldn’t understand why he was so jealous. He still had a bruising grip on my hip and I started to squirm.

                “Bash.” I painfully whimpered.

                The look in his eyes changed from possessive to my concerned attentive husband in a second. His hands dropped from my hips and he backed away with a fearful look in his eyes.

                “Hey, you didn’t have to back away like that.” I said cocking my head to the side.

                “I hurt you.” He said in a quiet voice.

                “You just gripped me a little too tightly.” I said walking over to him. “You didn’t hurt me.” I added.

                “Hey, guys!” Chris yelled through the door.

                Sebastian growled before I answered. “We’ll be out in a minute. We’re changing.”

                “Char wants to jump in the pool.” He yelled back.

                “Put her in her swimmies and she can.” I yelled back.

                “Great!” He yelled before disappearing back out the house.

                “Sebastian, what was that all about?” I asked taking a seat on the bed. “You tell me to talk to you, you need to talk to me.” I added.

                “Chris is in love with you.” Sebastian said quickly.

                “Wait. What?” I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

                “Mommy!” Charlotte shrieked.

                A sigh left my lips. “Hang on Char.” I said through the door. “We’re not finished with this.” I added looking at my husband.

                Sebastian and I quickly changed and walked outside. By the time we stepped outside, I saw that my parents had arrived as had Scarlett. Sebastian jumped into the pool and Charlotte jumped in after him while I greeted my parents. After a few minutes, I dove into the pool. When I surfaced, I ran my fingers up Sebastian’s legs and sides. He looked at me and laughed as he pushed the hair out of my face. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips right after we got splashed with water from Charlotte jumping in right next to us.

                “Monkey.” I said with a laugh.

                She kicked her feet over to her father and Sebastian lifted her in his arms. I gave her leg an affectionate squeeze. Feeling a little bump against my side I looked down to see my youngest kicking her little chubby legs propelling her forward constantly bumping into me. I looked down at her and laughed.

                “Mama.” Her little voice said with a giggle.

                “Hello little lamb.” I said crouching down almost eye level.

                “Mama.” She looked at me with a big grin.

                I leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the cheek and I felt Sebastian rub soothing circles on my now bruised hip.  We swam for a little bit longer before we all got out and took showers. When I emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a flirty floral-patterned sundress. I walked into the kitchen and smiled with I saw Georgeta and my mother working on salads.

                “The boys are outside.” My mother said with a soft smile.

                I smiled and them both and started outside. Scarlett was watching the kids that were napping in the summer sun and Anthony was having a beer nearby. Sebastian and Chris were standing at the grill having what seemed a heated conversation.

                “You guys better cut it out before the missus comes out.” Anthony said with a laugh.

                “I’m not going after Nic.” Chris said looking at Sebastian, ignoring Anthony’s warning. “I meant what I said when you guys got married.” He added.

                “I see the way you look at her.” Sebastian said looking at his friend. “I know you’re still in love with her.” He added.

                “She’s yours. I get it.” Chris said shaking his head. “I’m never going to make a move on her, ever. I thought I’d be over this after nearly a decade.” He added.

                “What the hell?” I said looking at both. Sebastian and Chris turned around and both their faces paled. “That’s what all this weirdness has been about?” I asked looking at both.

                When neither of them spoke, I turned on my heel and went back into the house. At that moment, I didn’t really want to see either of them. I now understood Sebastian’s reaction earlier, he was jealous of Chris. Why I wasn’t sure, I didn’t think I’d ever given him any cause to be jealous. On the other hand, I knew my husband very well and he’d come and explain himself. I refused, however, to cause a scene. This was Charlotte’s birthday celebration, I was not going to have it ruined. I stood in the bedroom trying to calm myself when I heard the door shut.

                “Babe.” Sebastian started with a sigh.

                “Don’t babe me, Sebastian.” I ground out. “Is that what earlier was about? Were you claiming me? Is that why you gave me a fucking hickey?” I growled.

                “Babe, let me explain.” He said putting up his hands.

                “You better get to explaining, Stan.” I glared at him.

                “Chris has been in love with you since I introduced you to him.” He started. “He confessed it when we got married.” He continued.

                “Is that what you acted the way you did?” I asked with a sigh.

                “I saw the way he looked at you earlier and I just snapped.” Sebastian said looking down. “I know you love me, and it sounds stupid but your mine.” He added with a shrug.

                “So, you felt the need to claim me?” I asked.

                “It’s stupid I know. Especially since he told me after we were already married.” He said looking up at me. “God, I wanted to punch the shit outta him. I had to remind myself that you were already my wife.” He added.

                “Bash,” I stared towards him. “You know I’d never leave you right? I love you.” I said touching his cheek gently.

                “I know and I love you too, doll.” He said cupping my cheek. “So damn much.” He added touching my lips to his.

                “You’re the only man I want. I don’t ever want to share my bed, my life with anyone else.” I said looking into his blue eyes. “You don’t ever have to be jealous and you don’t ever have to claim me. I’m already yours. And I have been for nearly a decade, that’s never going to change. Even the good captain can’t change that” I added.

                “I know. I know.” He said with a sigh.

                “Besides, I prefer my men, tall, dark, clean shaven, and Romanian.” I said with a smile. “Now, tell me, does that sound like Chris to you?” I added.

                “No.” Sebastian said shaking his head. “Can I ask you something?” He asked taking a breath.

                “You know you can, lover.” I said looking at him.

                “The day you woke up after the explosion, it looked like Chris was going to kiss you. Was he?” He said looking at me.

                “I’m not sure; but if he had, I woulda smacked him.” I said looking at my husband. “And not with my face either.” I added.

                “God, I’m an idiot.” He said with a groan.

                “Yeah, ya are. You let jealously get in the way and you bruised the hell outta my hip.” I said looking at him.

                “What?” He exclaimed, his hands flying to my dress.

                His hands lifted my dress, dropped to his knees and looked at my hip. His eyes grew wide at the handprint bruise on my hip. He murmured ‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,’ repeatedly holding my hips gingerly, his fingers tracing over the bruise. I looked down at him and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. It was in that moment that I realized that I couldn’t be mad at him anymore. I fully understood what he was feeling; I had, to be honest, a few times where I was insanely jealous and wanted to claim him. Tilting his face up to look at me, I bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

                “I mean it, you don’t have to ever be jealous of anyone. You have me, always.” I said with a soft smile.

                “I’m sorry, doll. I really am.” He said standing. “I don’t know what came over me.” He added.

                I pecked his lips once more and we walked out the bedroom door hand in hand.

                “Everything ok guys?” Scarlett asked meeting us in the kitchen.

                “Yeah.” I said with a smile.

                “Foods ready.” Anthony said peeking his head in.

                When we stepped back out on the patio there was a plate of hotdogs, hamburgers, tater tots, salad, all the fixings, lemonade, and various other drinks. I looked up in time to see Charlotte’s eyes grow wide and her mouth hang open, her little tongue running across her lip. She looked side to side before reaching for the plate of tater tots. The second it hit her tongue, she shrieked and the potato fell from her mouth. Everyone turned their attention to the tot and I just started laughing.

                “You know that’s hot, right?” I said walking over to her. I handed her a cup of water and she gave me a ‘nah shit Sherlock’ look.

                “What did she do?” Sebastian asked hurrying over.

                “It’s fine, lover.” I said putting my hand on his chest. “She just tried to eat a hot tater tot.” I added looking down at her. “Next time, wait for mommy or daddy to tell you that they’ve cooled.”

                She huffed, cut her eyes at me and crossed her arms, but nodded none the less. “She’s as impatient as her mother when it comes to food.” Debbie Jameson said with a light laugh. “I couldn’t tell that one to stay away from hot food either.” She added with a pointed look at me.

                I huffed, cut my eyes at my mother and crossed my arms. “I see where Char gets that from.” Chris said laughing.

                “You don’t know the half of it. Sometimes Char is just like her mother.” Sebastian said with a light laugh, pecking my temple. “Alright everyone, dig in.” He added.

                “I’m going to go get Gracie.” I said moving only to have Sebastian step in front of me.

                “Fix Char’s plate, I’ll go get her.” He said with a soft smile. “I wanna see you finishing up her plate or fixing your own by the time I come back.” He added with a knowing look.

                “Everyone else needs to get theirs before I eat.” I whisper yelled.

                “Nicolette Denise Jameson Stan,” Came my mother’s voice from the other side of the table, I rolled my eyes before turning to face her with a smile on my face.

                “Yes, ma’am.” I said looking at her.

                “Fix yourself a plate, you’re on vacation, let me fix my granddaughter’s plate.” She said matter of factly. “John, go get Grace so Sebastian can fix himself something.” She added looking at my father.

                My father nodded and disappeared off into the house and she stood there waiting for Sebastian and me to make a move for the table of food. She motioned to the table once again and we both nodded. She nodded and went on to fix Charlotte’s plate. We were all gathered around the table eating and enjoying everyone’s company. As night fell dishes were cleaned and the kids were sleeping away we gathered around the fire pit. Slowly the group started turning in for the night until it was just Sebastian and I left.

                “Te iubesc, draga.” He said softly against my hair.

                “I love you too, Bash.” I said leaning back in his embrace.

                “I’m sorry about earlier.” He said quietly, his fingers skimming over my hip.

                “It’s alright, you don’t have to keep apologizing.” I said turning to face him. “I forgive you.” I said quietly pressing my lips to his.

                I moved to straddle his lap, slipping my arms around his neck as we deepened the kiss. A moan escaped my lips as Sebastian’s lips skimmed over my neck. I ground my hips down against Sebastian earning a low growl from deep in his throat. His hands went to my hips guiding me against him harder. His lips traveled to every patch of bare skin he could find.

                “Bash.” I whimpered tangling my fingers in his hair.

                “I’ve got you draga.” He said grinding my hips against him.

                “Need you.” I huffed unsuccessfully tugging at his shirt between kisses.

 

_Two days later_

 

                “Wake up little monkey.” I said rubbing her back.

                It was Charlotte’s fourth birthday and we had a perfect day planned. Sebastian was up making his famous omelets with the help of his mother. My mother was up making a pot of coffee and chatting up Scarlett. My father, Chris, and Anthony had taken the early morning to go fishing. I had already gotten Grace up and she was trying her best to help her father and grandmothers. Now, I had the daunting task of waking up the birthday girl. She whimpered before finally opening her eyes.

                “Happy birthday little monkey.” I said with a smile. 

                She looked at me with a smile and reached her arms out to me. I walked back into the kitchen with Charlotte perched on my hip and sat her down at the table. I moved to fix a glass of orange juice for her and sat it down in front of her before taking the offered mug of hot caffeine from Sebastian. He smiled and pressed a tender kiss to my lips. I ran my fingers up and down his back for a couple moments before moving to take a seat next to Scarlett. My mother moved to take the pastries out of the pantry. Thirty minutes after Charlotte woke up, breakfast was ready and the guys were back from their fishing trip. Once again, my mother and mother-in-law fixed the girls plates while Sebastian and I could eat a hot breakfast.

                “So, what are we doing today?” Anthony asked with a smile.

                “I don’t know.” I said looking at him before turning to Charlotte. “What do you think, monkey?” I asked with a smile.

                “Beach.” She said grinning.

                “Beach it is then.” I said with a grin.

                We finished breakfast and once again we got ready for the beach. The better part of the day was spent at the beach before we came back to shower and have a little birthday party. While I was in the shower, Grace and Charlotte were tended to by their grandmothers.

_Sebastian_

                “Chris, I need a favor.” Sebastian said looking at his longtime friend.

                “Yeah.” Chris said looking at him.

                “I’m reproposing to Nic.” He said looking at him. “I’m thinking after the party once Charlotte’s asleep in a pile of presents.” He added.

                “Ok, what do you want me to do?” He asked.

                Sebastian sucked in a breath before speaking. “Keep Nic focused anything but me.”

                “I don’t think that’ll be hard.” Chris chuckled. “Charlotte will do that for you.”

******************

                “Alright, who’s ready for cake?” I said with a smile carrying the cake.

                Charlotte clapped her little hands together and everyone gathered around the table. While I was getting things set up, Sebastian slipped inside for something, though I didn’t really pay any attention to anything other than the four-year-old. After a couple moments, Sebastian rejoined us with a soft kiss on my head. We sang happy birthday to her and she dove head first into her cake, quite literally. We all got a good laugh out of it and I revealed that there was another cake for the rest of us.

                When it was all said and done, Charlotte had been cleaned up from chocolate cake. The cake had been eaten, mounds of toys lay around the tot, Gracie was asleep in the pile of wrapping paper, clutching her Bucky bear, it was a great day that I thought wouldn’t get any better. That was until I went to get a glass of lemonade and came back to find Sebastian down on one knee at the seat that I had just vacated. The glass fell from my hand and shattered to the floor getting everyone’s attention. My hands flew to my mouth and tears started to fall from my eyes.

                “It’s almost been a decade since we met.” Sebastian started. “I fell in love with you the moment I met you and I’ve only fallen more in love with you. The best years of my life have been with you and our girls. You, dragostea mea frumoasa, are the reason I breathe. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. The worst day of my life was the explosion, I was so lost. I truly didn’t know how I would go on without you. God, saw fit to answer my prayers and let you remain with me and our girls. It has truly been an honor to have you by my side and to be by your side these years. Nicolette Denise Jameson Stan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife once again?” He asked opening a black velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring.

                I stood for a moment stunned that he was reproposing and I couldn’t speak for a moment. I nodded as I spoke with tears in my eyes, “Nu mai exista unde as prefera. Onoarea este cu adevărat a mea, dragostea mea.”  

                Sebastian quickly stood and spun me around smashing his lips to mine. Once he sat me down, he let me get a better look at the ring. He went on to tell me that I’d get to wear the band when we had the renewal.

                “So, when is this happening?” Chris said with a smile.

                “Halloween.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                “What?!” I exclaimed. “Really?” I asked excitedly.

                “Yeah.” Sebastian said with a big smile. “You love Halloween and we should have a big party to celebrate this.” He added.

                “A Halloween party and vow renewal?” I asked biting my lip.

                “Yes ma’am.” Sebastian said with a big grin. “Unless you object.” He added.

                “No, no.” I grinned. “I don’t object.” I added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:
> 
> Nu mai exista unde as prefera. Onoarea este cu adevarat a mea, dragostea mea. -there is no where else I'd rather be. The honor is truly mine, my love  
> dragostea mea frumoasa -my beautiful love


	6. Hosting the Fourth and Some Much Needed Alone Time

It was July in North Carolina which meant one thing, hell had come to the South. Highs in the high 80’s to mid 90’s with heat indexes as high as 120.  However, we’d yet to have our first 100-degree day, but it was coming.  When it was this hot there were only two suitable things to do, either stay inside in the air conditioning or go to the beach. We had returned from the Outer Banks three weeks ago and with the fourth of July coming up, the governor was needed in the capital for the festivities. While we had time to ourselves as a family the evening I became the property of the people at the festivities. It was the concession that I’d made. Usually governors were sworn in right after the ball dropped on New Year’s and were surrounded by the people they represent.

                However, for us, before the ball dropped on New Year’s, I was becoming Mrs. Stan. I wanted to take the oath of office and officially be Governor Stan, so at 11 pm on New Year’s Eve Sebastian and I got married. Only a few people know that our actual anniversary is New Year’s Eve and not January 20th. So as the ball dropped and couples were sharing their first kiss of the new year, Sebastian and I were not only sharing our first kiss of the new year but the first kiss of the rest of our lives. And, my have the times changed since that first kiss nearly six years ago. We celebrated our anniversary alone on New Year’s Eve then officially celebrated it on our wedding day. Damn, we could be celebrating six years of marriage and a presidential inauguration. I thought to myself. I vaguely recognized the music cutting on.

                “Dance with me.” Sebastian said pulling me into his arms.

                He slipped an arm around my waist pulled me flush against his chest while his other hand tangled with mine. We started swaying in time with the music, him picking one of my favorite love songs. A song that we danced to at our wedding. He spun me out then back to him with a soft smile on his face, a look so full of love. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail before cupping my jaw and pressing a tender kiss to my lips.

                _So, I’ll kiss you longer, baby_

_Any chance that I get_

_I’ll make the most of the minutes_

_And love with no regrets_

_Let’s take our time_

_To say what we want_

_Use what we got_

_Before it’s all gone_

_Cause no, we’re not promised tomorrow_

 

                As the song was ending, he rested his forehead against mine, still holding me close to his body. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. When the song ended we stayed in our embrace before he pressed another tender kiss to my lips and spoke again.

                “I love you, draga.” Sebastian said with a soft smile, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

                “I love you too, Bash.” I said with a smile and rosy cheeks. “What was that all about?” I asked biting my lip.

                “Nothing.” He said shrugging. “Does a man need a reason to dance with his wife?” He asked.

                “No, you just haven’t done that in a while.” I said taking his hand and walking to the couch.

                “I know.” He acknowledged. “That’s why I did it. I haven’t been showing you just how much I love you. I haven’t been telling you as often either.” He added shamefully.

                “Oh, lover.” I said with a sigh squeezing his hand. “You have and believe me, I know how much you love me. Now, I don’t mind being told but I know you love me. You don’t have to worry about that.” I said smiling at him.

                “It just that you mean the world to me, you and the girls, that I don’t want you to ever wonder how I feel.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

                “Sebastian?” I question arching my brow. “What’s going on?” I asked slightly nervous.

                He must have been telepathically connected to me. “No, I haven’t done anything stupid.” He chuckled. “I want to propose something to you.” He added.

                “You already have lover. We’re married and we’re getting remarried.” I said with a light laugh.

                He laughed before continuing. “It’s been a long while since we’ve taken off somewhere together. Just the two of us and I’ve already talked to mom. She said she’d be more than happy to take the girls. We could take off for the Western residence for a weekend. Just the two of us. No work, no interruptions. Just the pair of us and some much-needed alone time.” He said.

                I regarded him for just a moment before I spoke. “Let’s do it. I’ve got the weekend clear after the fourth. I’d need to at least call momma on Saturday to tell her happy birthday. But yeah, let’s go that weekend. We can stay from Friday thru Monday, four days of just us.” I grinned.

                “Really?” He asked excitedly “I for sure thought you wouldn’t go for that.” He added letting out a breath.

                “I’ve realized that even though I am completely into and committed to running for the Oval, I’m also completely into and committed to you and our family. I need to have balance or I’m going to go insane and loose the most important person in my life. And I can’t lose you.” I said touching his face.

                “Draga, you’re never going to lose me.” Sebastian said cupping my cheek.

                “I haven’t balanced things like I have in the past.” I said with a sigh. “And, like you, I think we need some time just the two of us.” I added with a smile.

                So, it was settled. After the fourth festivities, Sebastian and I were taking off for the mountains. I was truly looking forward to it. It had been quite some time since we had each other’s undivided attention in part to our careers and in part to the girls. The weekend passed quickly and the fourth came. My parents came up from Wilmington and his mother came and we had the day as a family. Just us and a little family cookout. As the day grew on we lounged around and slowly the evening started to fall. It was time to head downtown. We were having the celebration at the old capital since the new capital building was still being finished. Charlotte and Grace were going to be hanging out with their grandparents while Sebastian and I worked the crowd before going back to the residence to watch the fireworks. While other governors, as we’d find out later, were closing beaches for their own use we were going to make sure that everyone would be able to enjoy all that our capital had to offer.

                “Mommy!” Charlotte squealed once we’d returned to the residence.

                “Hey, monkey.” I said picking up the four-year old. “You ready for some fireworks?” I added with a smile.

                She nodded her head and Sebastian and my father started pulling the lounge chairs to the middle of the yard. Since the residence was just a few blocks from the capital building we had perfect seats to the show. I glanced at my watch and smiled when I saw that it was almost time. The show would be started at nine thirty. Sebastian took a seat and we walked over. He offered me a seat in the chair with him and the four of us, Grace included, curled up in each other’s arms and enjoyed the show.

                “I love you, Mrs. Stan.” Sebastian murmured against my hair nuzzling his face in my neck. A giggle escaped my lips at his beard scratching my neck. I felt him smile in my skin.

                “I love you too, Mr. Stan.” I murmured when he lifted his head. I turned my head and met his lips in a soft kiss. “And that beard.” I added against his lips, a moan escaping my lips.

                A groan escaped his lips when I scraped my fingers along his bearded jaw.  I was trying to convince him to keep his beard a little longer after finishing filming. The fireworks show ended and we all headed inside and called it a night after showers and bath time. After the girls were in bed, Sebastian and I curled up in bed for some much-needed cuddle time.

                “God, you’re beautiful.” Sebastian murmured against my lips.

                He cupped my cheek gently pressing another tender kiss to my lips. My arms wrapped around Sebastian and I ran my fingers up and down his back. Our tongues battled for dominance as I ran my fingers over every patch of bare skin I could find. His lips moved to my neck, his beard scratching my neck. He smiled into my neck before moving back up to my lips. We broke when we needed air. He balanced his forehead against mine. He brushed his lips to mine once again before softly speaking.

                “Thank you for agreeing to this.” He said quietly. “We really needed some ‘us’ time.” He added.

                “I know we do. It’s been quite some time since we’ve had time just the two of us.” I said with a soft smile.

                We fell asleep and woke the next morning and quickly packed up our things. After having breakfast and kissing each of our girls we were off to the Western residence. We wished we could have it be just the two of us, however with my running for the Oval, I now had my own Secret Service detail. Thankfully we were going to be able to move around the compound pretty much on our own. While they were going to be patrolling the perimeter, we would be moving around the home itself on our own. We were told once we arrived at the residence, they would do a sweep and then we’d be free to move on our own. Sebastian and I were in our own car and decided that we’d make stops along the way. We were determined to spend as much time as a couple as possible.

                “Getting hungry, draga?” Sebastian asked reaching over and taking my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and tenderly kissed it.

                “I am.” I nodded stretching. I had almost fallen asleep when he spoke. “Where are we?” I asked looking at him.

                “We’re passing through Blowing Rock.” He said looking over at me.

                “Ooo. Let’s stop and walk around the town.” I said excitedly, sitting up.

                “Ok.” He said nodding with a smile.

                We took a turn that was leading us into the town. Parking spots lined the tree lined mountain streets and Sebastian pulled into a nearby spot. I hopped out of the car before Sebastian could make his way to my door.  I walked to where the Secret Service was starting to climb out of the car. I walked back to where they were and got them to back off a bit allowing Sebastian and myself to be able to be alone together. I walked back over and took his hand in mine. We walked along the shaded paths weaving in and out of the tourists and ducking into the shops. We stopped for some ice cream and before heading back to the car, Sebastian pulled me into a small park. He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips firmly to mine. Our tongues battled for dominance and his hand cupped my cheek while his other hand pulled me closer to him. When we separated we softly smiled at each other.

                “What was that for?” I asked looking at him.

                “Does a man need a reason to steal a kiss from his wife?” He asked brushing his lips to mine once again.

                “No, no reason is needed.” I said smiling against his lips. “Though, it’s not fair that we’re here, so far from the house where I can’t have you all to myself.” I added.

                “You’ll have me to yourself soon enough.” He said with a smile. “C’mon, let’s get going. We still have to stop for some groceries.” He added.

                I smiled up at him and we started walking towards the car. Once back in the car we drove in comfortable silence until we arrived at the grocery store. After getting a few groceries, we were back on the road to the residence. We arrived and waited for the Secret Service to do a sweep. Once their sweep was finished they let us know and then disappeared.  The pair of us grabbed our bags and the groceries and walked inside. Truth be told, I was completely ecstatic about our trip together. It truly been quite some time since we were alone together. I started putting up the groceries while Sebastian walked into the bedroom to put our bags away. By the time he returned to the kitchen I noticed that he had changed into a pair of board shorts and t-shirt, I was able to see a peek of underwear and I quickly turned my head to compose myself.

                “What should we do first, draga?” He asked looking at me.

                A yawn escaped my lips was answer enough.

                “C’mon, let’s take a nap.” He said with a soft smile. 

                Sebastian took my hand and led me to the bedroom. Once we reached the bedroom, Sebastian stripped off his shirt and pulled back to quilt. I flipped on the ceiling fan and shimmied out of my shorts and bra, leaving me just in a tank top and panties. I slipped under the quilt and snuggled up against my husband. He slipped his arm around me and we both fell into a dream filled sleep.

_A few hours later_

                I stirred a few hours later to the feel of lips on my neck and a pair of hands roaming down my body. A moan escaped my lips as those hands pushed up my shirt up to my neck. My fingers tangled into hair pushing a face into my skin as a mouth latched onto my breasts. I felt, rather than heard, the vibrations of a moan and the shifting of the bed from the body above me. A sharp bite was felt the same time fingers pushed my panties to the side. Two fingers were thrusted into my core causing my hips to arch of their own accord.

                “Bash.” I whimpered.

                “I’ve got you, beautiful.” He mumbled against my skin.

                His lips moved from my breasts down to my stomach. Sebastian’s lips skimmed the scar that lined my stomach from the birth of our second daughter. He nuzzled his face at the scar lovingly for a couple of moments and my fingers tangled into his hair before he continued his trek south. Soon enough lips met fingers and a tongue grazed my clit as fingers crooked upward. A whimper escaped my lips as Sebastian’s talented tongue made me lose all ability to think. His teeth grazed my clit just slightly as he bit causing my hips to buck up to him. One hand came up to rest on my stomach to hold me in place. His beard scraped my thighs giving me a delicious beard burn. The sensation of his beard and what his tongue was doing had my heels digging into the bed.  I was getting closer and closer to my release and Sebastian’s hand moved to tangle his fingers with mine. A whimper escaped my lips as I bit my lip hard.

                “Cum for me, baby.” Sebastian said softly, a moan vibrating causing my release to come crashing down.

                “Sebastian.” I cried out squeezing his fingers tightly.

                His tongue worked me through my orgasm before slowly kissing his way back up my body. Slowly he pulled my shirt over my head baring me completely to him. He quickly discarded his clothes. His lips smashed to mine as he filled my warmth to the hilt. Stilling for a moment, he brushed some stray hairs out of my face before starting to move. We moved in sync, the only sounds to be heard in the room were our moans and Sebastian’s broken Romanian.

                “Fuck. Baby, you feel so good.” Sebastian moaned.

                My hands roamed his body pulling him as close as I could. “Sebastian.”

                “Let go, baby.” He grunted, slamming into my warmth. “C’mon. Cum for me again.” He lowly growled.    

                A few more words were spoken in his native Romanian. Added with the movement of our hips, it became too much and both of us lost it. Our fingers tangled together as we lost ourselves in each other. He buried his face in my neck as we both tried to come down from some very intense orgasms. After a few moments, he softly spoke.

                “I love you so much.” He softly spoke against my neck.

                I turned my head and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you too, my love. More than you’ll ever know.”

                He pulled me into his arms and we quickly fell back asleep. When I woke up, curled up in Sebastian’s arms, I felt my stomach growl. I lifted my phone and saw that it was six thirty in the evening. I had missed a call and text from Georgeta, stating that Charlotte wanted to talk to me and Sebastian, I decided I’d call her back once we’d ate. I climbed out of bed and slipped on Sebastian’s shirt and headed to the kitchen. After pulling out the cookware needed for dinner, I set to work on some grilled chicken, steamed broccoli, and baked potatoes. While the potatoes were in the oven and the chicken and broccoli was finishing I felt a presence behind me.

                “Damn, woman, you look good in my shirt.” Sebastian said causing me to turn around.

                He was leaning against the door watching my every move. Sebastian licked his lips and bit his lip before letting out a grunt. I looked down blushing profusely and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before looking back up at him and bashfully smiling.

                “I look a mess.” I mumbled.

                “I beg to differ.” He said shaking his head, slowly pushing himself the door. “After nearly seven years, you’re still the hottest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He added walking over to where I stood.

               “Bash.” I mumbled turning back to the oven to check the potatoes.

                When I rose away from the oven with potatoes he turned me around. “Believe me, you are so beautiful to me. When you’re all dressed to the nines and when you’re standing in the kitchen cooking in just my t-shirt.” He said pressing his lips to mine.

                “You’re really beautiful when you’re writhing underneath me.” He added with a smirk.

                “Sebastian!” I hoarsely whispered smacking his chest.

                “It’s true, draga.” He said with a light chuckle. “It’s so damn hot.” He added.

                I rolled my eyes and pulled out the plates. He walked to the fridge and pulled out the bacon bits, butter and sour cream. I walked to the table with the plates and salt and pepper. Setting the table with our food and drinks, I walked back to the kitchen to fetch the man I was willing to share my broccoli with; he met me in the dining room. We took our seats and had a nice quiet dinner.  After dinner Sebastian cleaned up while I decided it was time for a shower. Padding into the bedroom, I stripped off Sebastian’s shirt and walked to the bathroom and flipped on the shower. While the water was warming up, I ran my hands over my stomach thinking about having another baby.

                While I was reserved before the explosion, I had seen how Sebastian was when we found out that I was pregnant. I also thought about how he was with our two previous pregnancies, he was so happy about the prospect of being a father, even after Charlotte was born; it was like he was becoming a father for the first time even after already having a child. Now, however, I wanted nothing more than to give him another child. Even with running for the Oval and, at least for the time being, governing Carolina, I wanted to have another baby. I wanted to give my husband another baby. I stepped in the shower, my hands still on my stomach thinking back to when I was pregnant for the first time.

_Five years ago_

_A year ago, I was taking the oath making me the governor of North Carolina and becoming a wife. This was a life changing year for me personally. After six months of marriage, Sebastian and I started talking about having a baby. Both of us didn’t want to wait too long to start our family so after talking we started trying for a baby. During the day, when he was home, Sebastian would busy himself while I tended to the business of the state and at night, we tried starting our family. So, after two months of trying, things started to change for me._

_First was the nausea. At first, I thought that I was just getting sick. It was October and flu season was starting and it could’ve been that. However, two after being late for two weeks, I knew something was up. So, I went to the drug store to get a test. I didn’t care if someone snapped pictures of me buying a pregnancy test, I was trying for a baby with my husband. I got back to the residence to see Sebastian sitting on the couch._

_“Is it already lunch time,_ _draga_ _?” He questioned rising. He noticed the bag in my hand and arched a brow._

_“Food. I could use some food.” I said hurriedly. “I’ll be back in a few.” I added._

_“I’ll fix a sandwich, yeah?” He asked looking down the hall._

_“That sounds great!” I called back as I entered the bedroom._

_Sebastian shrugged his shoulders figuring that either I had to go to the bathroom or that my period had finally come. He didn’t notice that the box was different than he was used to. He walked in the kitchen to fix my sandwich while I reached the bathroom to take the test. After following the directions, tapping my feet waiting for the minutes to pass. I faintly heard Sebastian yell some question. When I didn’t answer and my timer dinged and tears started falling from my eyes, I heard footsteps and I flung open the door. I started towards wherever Sebastian was not realizing just how close he was. I smacked right into his hard chest. He grabbed ahold of me to make a remark about how I always run into him, when he saw the tears._

_“Babe?” He questioned. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly._

_“Nothing, absolutely nothing.” I answered looking into the concerned ocean eyes of my husband. I hope our baby has his eyes. I thought to myself. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek smiling and I never felt so happy in my life._

_“Then why are you crying, beautiful?” He questioned wiping my tears._

_Our lives changed with the next words I spoke. “Sebastian, lover,” I started pressing my lips to his. He hesitantly kissed back before I broke the kiss. “I’m pregnant.” I spoke softly against his lips._

_He immediately pulled back and looked at me. His jaw went slack and there was shock and hope in his eyes. “Are..are you sure?” He asked._

_“Well, I don’t think three tests lie.” I said biting my lip._

_“We’re going to be parents?” He asked with wide eyes. “I…I’m going to be a dad?” He asked with a wide grin._

_“We’re going to be parents.” I said, tears falling from my eyes. “You’re going to have a little one of your own.” I added with an equally wide grin._

_He smashed his lips to mine giving me a mind blowing and knee weakening kiss before muttering against my lips in his native Romanian. “_ _Te_ _iubesc_ _._ _Te_ _iubesc_ _ațâț_ _de_ _mult_ _.”_

_“I love you too, Sebastian.” I said as we both started crying in the hallway._

_End_

          I felt coolness hit my skin and faintly registered a presence behind me. Arms enveloped me and pressed me back against a firm body. Fingers tangled with mine resting against my stomach. I felt the scratch of a beard and a face nuzzle in my neck. A soft smile graced my face as he just stood there and held me in his arms for a moment before he softly turned me around. He noticed that while my body was wet, my face wasn’t except the tears that I hadn’t realized had fallen.

         “What’s gotten my beautiful wife crying?” He asked softly while putting some soap on the sponge that I now saw was in his hands. “This was supposed to be a getaway for us.” He added pressing his lips into a thin line narrowing his eyes.

         “I’m not upset, I promise.” I said with a soft smile. “I was thinking about when I told you I was pregnant with Char. Ya know, ya never told me what you said to me.” I added with a light laugh.

         “That was almost five years ago, you still remember that?” He said with a light laugh. I took the sponge out of his hand and started running it over my body. “I could’ve done that.” He added with a light pout.

         “Nice try, Romeo. Washin me, ain’t whatcha woulda been doin’.” I said with a huff. “And, yeah, I do remember that.” I added.

         “All I said was that I loved you.” He said reaching for his own sponge and soap.

         “I know that. That was the first thing you taught me in Romanian.” I said sitting the sponge down after rinsing it and stepping back and letting the water hit my hair. “That wasn’t the only thing you said.” I added.

        “Seriously, babe, all I said was that I love you so much.” He said with a light laugh.

         I lifted my head to look at him long enough to arch a brow and huff when he just shrugged. “Fine, keep your secrets.” I said leaning my head back under the spray.

        He just laughed and we finished our showers, switching places so he could rinse off. We then climbed out of the water and dried off. Once we were dry and dressed we went back into the living room. We flipped on the television and arched a dark brow when the news was on the screen. I sat there and pretended I didn’t know how that happened.

       “Musta been on there from where we were here the last time.” I said biting my lip.

       “Yeah, sure.” He snorted. “You think I’m that dumb?” He added.

       “No, I…um...I don’t.” I said chewing on my lip. “I was just hoping you wouldn’t notice.” I added.

       “No governing, remember?” He simply said with a low growl.

       “I can’t help it.” I whined. “I just wanted to watch the news. I’m not governing. I’m not even answering my phone.” I added.

       “Give it here.” He said demanding for my phone.

       I reached over and handed it to him and to his surprise there were a few emails from staffers that were answered with the simple reply ‘I’ll handle them when I return on Tuesday.’ I sat that and crossed my arms with an arched brow, challenging him to say anything. He handed me back my phone and huffed out a breath and handed me back the remote. I happily snuggled into his arms and we watched the news about North Korea’s newest threat of bombing Guam. This is really getting out of hand. Before the former president was forced out of office, he had pushed us to the brink of nuclear war. I had hopped, along with other Americans, that those thoughts and rhetoric would go with him, clearly that wasn’t the case.

       “You’re going to inherit a mess.” He mumbled under his breath.

        “None of that. That’s presidential business, which is what we’re also escaping.” I said looking up at him. “We’re just going to watch the news like any other American couple.” I added.

      “Fuck.” He said rubbing his hands down his bearded face. “I can’t do that. _We_ can’t do that. We’re not any other American couple.” He added removing his arm around me and standing.

      “Oh no, Sebastian Stan, you’re not doing this.” I said growling at him. “You suggested this. All of it.” I added standing.

      “I know I did.” He said looking at me. “But this,” He said pointing to the television. “If you win this, well, not if but when, you could be inheriting a fucking war.” He added.

      “You don’t think I know that!” I said looking at him. “This is supposed to be just us. Nothing but us. Don’t take that away from us.” I added glaring at him.

      “I’m scared, ok.” He said exasperatedly. “There, I said it. I’m scared shitless about what you’re going to inherit.” He added.

      “Sebastian, where is all this coming from?” I asked looking at him. “This has nothing to do with what’s happening in the news, does it?” I added.

      “I’m scared I’m going to lose you.” He said quietly. “You’ve said it yourself, you’ve lost a bit of yourself. I’m not blind, I see the news. The presidency changes people, I don’t want to lose you. I’m scared I will.” He added.

      I let out a sigh before speaking. “Sebastian, c’mere.” I said the patting the couch beside me. He took a seat looking at me. “You will never lose me. You won’t allow that to happen. I can always count on you, and our girls, to keep me grounded. If I’m getting to big for my britches, you tell me. You won’t let this change me.” I added cupping his cheek.

     He let out a sigh. “I…it’s just…I love you so fucking much. I can’t let this destroy you, I’m so scared this will change you.” He added quietly.

    “My love, I promise you, if you think I’m letting this change me, I will listen to you. You are my sanity, my rock, I can’t do any of this without you.” I said taking his hand in mine. “We’re in this together. What is it that you always say to me?” I asked looking at him.

    “You and me against the world.” He said with a sigh.

    “I mean that, Bash.” I said squeezing his hand. “We’re in this together. You know, I will listen to you. Now, there’s somewhere I really want to go while we’re here.” I added with a grin.

    “Oh?” He questioned with a soft smile.

    I went on to tell him that since we were in the mountains, I wanted to visit the place where we got married. Even though we were married on New Year’s Eve, unbeknownst to almost everyone, our wedding day had already been planned and booked. As a little girl, I wanted to feel like a princess on my wedding day and one day when I was a little tipsy, I confessed this to Sebastian. From that point on, he tried to make that happen. Which is what led us to be saying our vows, once again, at Asheville’s Biltmore Estate. There was snow on the ground and with the old mansion, it created the perfect backdrop for being a princess for the day.  And Sebastian truly was my prince charming and has been ever since.

    He agreed to the visit and later that evening, we climbed into bed curling into each other’s arms. We slept until ten the next morning before getting up and having a quiet breakfast. After dishes were cleaned up, we had a shower that once it was finished we needed another one.  Finally, when Sebastian was finally sated, Sebastian and I climbed into the car and headed to Biltmore. Once we parked, we climbed out of the car and walked to the ticket booth. Being the governor allowed me to go there free, even though I always paid. I couldn’t bring myself to not pay like everyone else. To me, when I wasn’t tending to the business of state, I was just like everyone else. Some people didn’t see it like that, but I guess that’s what made me popular. I didn’t try to act like I was better than everyone else just because I was governor. Sebastian and I were just like every other American couple, raising their children right, we were just North Carolina’s first family. We walked around the building hand in hand marveling at how beautiful this place really was.

   “This is just as beautiful as the day we got married.” I said with a smile looking around.

   “It sure is.” Sebastian said looking at me. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

   “I mean the mansion, Sebastian.” I said rolling my eyes.

   “Yeah, pretty. My view is simply beautiful.” He said still looking at me.

   “C’mon, Romeo.” I said tugging on his hand with a light laugh.

   We spent the rest of the day roaming around the estate before heading back to the residence. The next two days were spent hanging out, cuddling in front of the television, and a little baby making. After the relaxing weekend, it was time to head back to the real world and prepare me for the first presidential debate. First, though, I had to survive living with an incredibly sexy bearded beast.


	7. Charlottesville, the Commonwealth of Virginia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter veered off course of the rest of the story. I felt the events of this weekend in Charlottesville needed to be addressed. What happened does not represent the south and who southerners are. They are what is wrong with no only the south but the nation in general. I felt that I also had to address this as a way to show support to my neighbors to the north, since our president is so unwilling. Heather Heyer is the name of the young woman who was murdered and was what was right about our nation. Love trumps hate.

_Breaking news out of Charlottesville, Virginia. Protesters at the Unite the Right protest have started clashing with the counter protesters. For those who don’t know, the Unite the Right protest was organized by the alt-right and white supremacists over the removal of a statute of Confederate general Robert E Lee. The clashes were between those wanting to counter protest and Neo-Nazi groups, white supremacists including the Klu Klux Klan. These protests quickly turned violent with bottles being thrown and fights breaking out. Virginia governor Terry McAuliffe has declared a state of emergency to pull more resources to deal with the situation in Charlottesville._

“What the hell?” I said looking at the television.

      Sebastian and I had barely gotten back to the capital and unpacked when the news broke. Sebastian had decided on taking a shower first allowing me to tend to a little business of state. The only thing I had done was met with Kate to discuss my schedule for the next couple days and answer a few emails. I had returned to the bedroom and flipped on the news and that report was the first thing I saw. Sebastian emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one drying his hair.

“What the hell what?” He asked looking at me.

     He turned his attention to the television when I didn’t answer him. His jaw dropped at the scenes of violence being shown. We both were stunned into silence as images of people carrying the Nazi flag were openly in the streets of Charlottesville. I never thought I’d ever see the day when this was happening so openly. Even though I’d lived in the south my whole life and was no stranger to the Klan, this was something I’d only read about in history books.

“You’ve gotta do something.” Sebastian said. “Babe, you gotta say something.” He added.

“I…I…I don’t know where to begin.” I said turning my head to look at my husband. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t understand all the hate. I wasn’t raised that way.” I added.

“I didn’t know they were still around.” He said looking over at me.

“I knew they were, but I had thought they were irrelevant.” I said walking over to him. “What do I say?” I asked meeting him in the middle of the room. I ran my fingers over his bare chest while his arms rested on my shoulders.

“You start by condemning all of this. You tell the public that hate has no place in today’s America.” He said softly rubbing my shoulders.

“And you do it sooner rather than later.” He said releasing me. “Call the governor, offer support. Though I know you will already do that.” He added turning to walk to the dresser.

     I watched as he pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Sebastian removed the towel from his naked body and slipped into his clothes. His eyes met mine, and we both nodded and I turned on my heels and walked out of the bedroom. I made the short trek out of the residence to my office and took a seat. I quickly dialed the number of the governor’s office and waited for him to answer. After a short phone call, I called an emergency meeting of my top officials. I paced in my office waiting for everyone to arrive. Jake was the first to arrive other than Kate.

“Governor Stan, I have things set up for a press conference first thing in the morning.” Jake said looking at me when he entered my office.

“Thanks.” I nodded.

    One by one everyone started filing and once everyone had arrived. The meeting was quick and North Carolina State Highway Patrol and the Army National Guard were ordered to be on standby if further violence took place. With one order from myself they would be on their way. This was a situation that I was going to be closely monitoring, not only because I was a presidential candidate but more importantly they were our neighbor to the north. It was midnight when everyone had finally left and I made the trek upstairs to the residence. I had once again missed dinner time, bath and bed time. When it was time for bed, Sebastian had sent me a sweet video of him and the girls telling me good night and they loved me.

    A sigh left my lips as I made it up to the residence and the first place I went was Grace’s bedroom. She was lying on her side clutching the newly bought Bucky bear. A soft smile graced my face as I walked over to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

“Mommy loves you so much.” I said softly. “My precious little lamb.” I added placing one last kiss on my youngest child’s head.

    Quietly walking out of the room and cracked the door. Walking just across the hallway to my eldest child’s room. Slipping through the crack in the doorway, I took a moment to just watch her sleep. She was lying flat on her back with her mouth wide open with her Bucky bear on one side and a stuffed monkey Sebastian and I had bought her the day before she was born. Her brown hair was splayed over the pillow her little hand clamped around her monkey. I padded over to her bed and bent down. I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and brushed a few strands of matted and damp hair out of her face.

“I love you so much my precious monkey.” I said quietly.

    I softly smiled as she let out a little snore and her little chest heave up and down. Quietly I padded out of her bedroom and make the small trek to our own bedroom. A soft smile had graced my face because Sebastian had already cut on the little nightlight in the room. Between the moonlight that was pouring into the room and the nightlight, my husband’s face was illuminated giving him almost an angelic glow. He was lying on his back, his mouth was slightly open, and an arm tucked behind the pillow. Slowly and quietly I started stripping off my clothes and padded over to the bathroom for a quick shower. After climbing out of the shower I started to dry off when I heard a quiet moan from the room. Slipping a teddy over my body, I quickly brushed my teeth and flipped off the light. I figured the sound of the shower and the more illuminated room roused Sebastian from a peaceful sleep. I didn’t, however, think he would’ve climbed out of the bed. As my eyes were adjusting to the very dim room as I padded to the bed, I smashed into a hard body. Arms reached out to brace my fall and my hands flew to a hard chest.

“You really like running into me.” He said with a light sleepy chuckle.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up.” I said looking up at him. “Sorry I woke you.” I added.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for beautiful.” He said cupping my cheek. “How was your meeting?” He asked running his fingers over my bare skin.

“The best it could considering.” I said with a sigh. “First thing in the morning I’m having a press conference.” I added.

“C’mere, babe.” He said climbing into bed. “Rest.” He added.

      I climbed into bed with him and snuggled into his arms. I rested my head on his chest tangling my fingers with his as his other arm came to rest around my frame. Sebastian placed a soft kiss to my forehead and I snuggled closer and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. His head tilted down as I lifted my head up and our lips met in a soft kiss. When our kiss broke, I pecked a kiss to his cheek and laid my head on his chest. I drifted into a restless sleep as my mind couldn’t shut off after the events of the previous day.

      I woke sometime in the middle of the night and untangled myself from Sebastian’s limbs. Slipping a robe around my body, I padded to the kitchen. I flipped on the light and walked over to the fridge. After pulling out the pineapple upside down cake, that my mother-in-law had made, I cut me a large slice and started a pot of coffee and my laptop. I smiled as my opening screen popped up. It was a picture of the four of us from Charlotte’s birthday in the Outer Banks. We were standing in front of Cape Hatteras light. After typing in my password, I pulled up any news article that I could find relating to Charlottesville. The name of the victim was released and I started working on my statement for tomorrow, well now today.

“White supremacy has no place in America. We as a people are better than this and must rise above. Domestic terrorism, such as what happened yesterday, has no place in America. I condemn this act of domestic terrorism by the white supremacists in the strongest terms. I will go a step further and say that you are not welcome in this country and most certainly not the state of North Carolina.” I said tapping my fingers on the counter and pausing to take another bite of cake and sip of coffee.

“Draga?” Sebastian’s sleepy voice said. “How long have you been up?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not sure. Last time I looked at the clock it was 2.” I said not looking up at him. I continued working on my statement.

“It’s five in the morning.” Sebastian said with wide eyes. “You’ve only slept for an hour.” He added walking over to me.

“I’m trying to figure out the right words.” I said drumming my fingers on the counter and leaning over to take the last bite of cake. “This cake is really good.” I added.

“Babe, c’mon.” He said walking over and removing me from the counter.

“Bash, I’ve got to finish.” I said going to move around him only to have him tightly grip onto my waist.

     He then did the only thing he knew would for sure get my attention away from the task at hand. Sebastian’s hands went to my robe and his lips attacked my neck. He backed me against the counter, the edge biting in my back as his lips bit and sucked on my neck before moving to the swell of my breasts. A soft moan escaped my lips as I lost all ability to think. When I was completely distracted he pulled his hands away.  I frustrated groan escaped my lips as he pulled away.

“You asshole.” I murmured looking at him.

He lightly chuckled before speaking. “You only have two hours you can sleep, to bed with you.” He said smacking my ass. “If you sleep, I’ll consider finishing what I’ve started after your press statement.” He added.

    I stopped and looked back at him with a glare and purposely dropped the robe, giving him a full view of the short teddy I wore. A smirk of victory crossed my face when I heard the groan escape my husband’s lips. I expected him to follow me but I heard the unmistakable sound of him shutting down my laptop and him putting away my cake plate. He moved around the kitchen as I padded back to the bedroom. I crawled back under the covers knowing that Sebastian would be coming back in the bedroom soon to throw on some shorts for an early morning run. Sure enough, a few moments later, Sebastian entered the room and walked over to his dresser.

    He slipped out of his boxers and slipped on a pair of briefs and shorts. He walked over to my side of the bed and gave me a bruising kiss and a stern ‘stay in bed until the alarm goes off.’ I watched him walk out the room and crack the door. After he was out of sight, I rolled over and curled around his pillow breathing in the scent of my husband. I quickly fell asleep while Sebastian took a run through the barely waking streets of our state’s capital. At some point, he did return and hop into the shower. What I was completely unaware of was the conversation that he was having with my press secretary and chief of staff.

“After her statement, clear her schedule.” Sebastian said looking at both Jake and Kate.

“She’s not going to like that, Seb.” Jake said arching his brow at the first gentlemen.

“I’ll deal with her.” Sebastian said rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s pretty much been up all night. She can’t make any good choices for the people if she’s not sleeping and this situation is weighing heavily on her.” He added.

“I’ll clear her schedule.” Kate said with a nod. “But I have to concur with Jake. I know I don’t know her as well as you do, but she’s not going to like this.” She added.

“Her responsibility is the state.” Sebastian said. “But, she is my responsibility and if I don’t make sure she gets the rest she needs, then I’m failing in my duty as her husband.” He added.

     A cry sounded through the room and Sebastian turned on his heel. He made the short trek to Grace’s room while Jake set to work on making a fresh pot of coffee. I was woken by the sound of my alarm and a groan escaped my lips. I sat up and cut it off before padding to the bathroom. A short time later I emerged dressed in a pair of dress pants and sleeveless blouse. I saw Jake and Kate in the kitchen waiting for me. I took a moment to walk to the fridge after flashing them a sleepy smile. I pulled out the pan of cake for the second time this morning. I cut me a small slice and started to eat it when Kate started to speak.

“I’ve seen your remarks and I make a couple changes.” She started.

“Honey, honey, honey. Let the woman have her coffee first.” Jake said with a laugh. “Here ya go, sweetheart.” He added handing me a mug of hot caffeine and giving me a kiss on the temple. I flashed him a sleepy smile.

“I swear if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were after my wife.” Sebastian said walking into the room with Grace on his hip.

“Mama.” Grace said reaching her little chubby arms out to me.

“Hello precious.” I said taking her from Sebastian.

“If I didn’t have a husband, I would totally go after your wife.” Jake said with a light laugh. “She’s a real catch, that one.” He added with a smile sent my way.

“Don’t I know it.” Sebastian said with a chuckle before he placed a tender kiss to the other side of my temple. “Good mornin’ draga.” He added.

“Mornin’ handsome.” I said with a soft smile. I turned my head up and allowed him to peck my lips.

    Over the years Sebastian and I had gotten to know Jake well and grown very fond of him. When same sex marriage was made legal nationwide and within our own state, we had received an invite to his wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony to be sure and I was happy for my press secretary. I looked down and pressed a kiss to Grace’s temple.

“Mommy?” Said a little voice from behind my husband.

“Sit here so I can get sissy, ok.” I said looking at my youngest before sitting her on the counter. “C’mere monkey.” I added

Charlotte sleepily made her way over to me and I lifted her into my arms. “Good mornin’ sleepyhead.” I said pecking her forehead.

    Charlotte snuggled into my arms as Sebastian smiled down at his family. He slipped his arm around me and pulled me against him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Jake and Kate watched and realized just how much my schedule needed to be cleared.

“Don’t fall asleep love.” Sebastian said softly. “Your eyes will burn with your contacts in and we can’t have you all sleepy going up to the podium.” He added

    That got my attention and my eyes snapped open. I gave Charlotte one more kiss and handed her off to Sebastian. I moved to sit Grace down on the floor much to her dismay.  As much as both of my girls were protesting my moving away from them, I had to remember the task at hand. Their cries combined with my lack of sleep, I started to get a major headache. I was about ready to snap at both, even though I knew it wasn’t their fault, when Jake sensed what was going on and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

“Don’t you dare snap at those precious babes.” Jake said looking at me. “You’ll regret it and you know it. You’re tired so after all this statement, your schedule is being cleared for the day. We’re going to get your mother-in-law here and Sebastian is just going to tend to you.” He added.

    I just sucked in a ragged breath and nodded not having the power to disagree with him. I rubbed my temples and only opened my eyes when I felt a little hand touch my shoulder.

“Mommy?” A soft voice said. “I sowy I bother you.” She said quietly.

   I lifted my head and opened my eyes and my heart broke at the quivering lips and the tears pooling in the blue eyes of my daughter. I saw in her tiny little hand was some migraine medicine. I looked up and Sebastian had a soft smile.

“Daddy say this make you feel better.” She said extending her little hand. Sebastian held up a bottle of water in his free hand.

“Oh, baby. You and sissy could never bother mommy.” I said taking both of my hands and kissing her forehead. “And, thank you baby, this is just what mommy needed.” I added taking the proffered pills.

     I then took the bottle of water from Sebastian’s hands and downed the bottle of water. I softly smiled at my daughter then took her in my arms and gave her a tight hug to which she returned with one as tightly as she could.

“Love you mommy.” Charlotte said kissing my cheek.

“I love you too, baby.” I said with a smile. “You wanna nap with me, sissy, and daddy, when mommy gets back.” I added.

     She nodded her head and I kissed her forehead before handing her back to her father. I turned back and walked into the kitchen and lifted Grace into my arms and gave her a big hug and kiss before sitting her back down. I smiled at Jake before taking off to the bedroom. I still had to put on my shoes.

     When I stepped out of the closet there was Sebastian. He softly smiled at me before walking over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and just looked at me for a moment. After studying me, he pressed a kiss to my lips. It was a brief kiss and he pulled away.

“I’m going back to sleep when I get back up here.” I said softly.

“You’re not going to fight your schedule being cleared?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

“I don’t have the strength to fight it.” I said with a sigh. “And, I know I’m no good to my people if I’m not well rested.” I added.

“I love you, babe.” He said pressing his lips to my forehead.

“Sorry to bother you, Nic.” Jake said walking into the room. “But it’s time.” He added.

I peered past Sebastian and nodded. “I love you too.” I said pressing my lips to his.

    I pulled away from Sebastian and started towards the room that would lead me to the podium that was set up. Kate, Jake, and Sebastian followed me while Georgeta flipped on the television. Sebastian walked down the stairs holding my hand comfortingly while my fingers played with his hand. The media had already gathered and Sebastian gave my fingers an affectionate squeeze before dropping my hand. I walked up to the podium to the sound of snapping and flashes from cameras. I swallowed hard before gripping the sides of the podium. Sebastian’s phone buzzed as I started to speak.

_@nc_governor: I will say what the interim president is so unwilling to say. I will call it what it is._

“Thank you for coming.” I started. “I’ll keep it brief and won’t take any questions.” I added nodding at the media that had gathered.

“I want to start off by saying that I condemn what happened in Charlottesville in the strongest terms possible. White supremacy, Nazism, the Klan, and all that they stand for have no place in a civilized world and no place in America. Our nation is a nation of free men with free ideals. Our nation is a nation where all men are free, no matter their race or religion. What happened in Charlottesville and now Seattle is not what Pres. Lincoln and Dr. King fought and died for. I have spoken to Governor McAuliffe and mayor Singer and offered any support they may need and to tell them that we stand in solidarity with the Commonwealth of Virginia and the city of Charlottesville. We as American’s are better than this and we must rise above. We must understand that the people that are different are not inferior to us, they are our equals. We must remember that love trumps hate. I have spoken to the mother of Heather Heyer, the victim who was murdered by a domestic terrorist.” I said before taking a pause.

“Let’s call it what it was, and it was domestic terrorism. Heather fought for equal rights for all in this country. At a time when we are so divided we must come together and take a stand for what is right. Someone once told me be the change you want to see. If you feel things aren’t moving in the right direction, get out and vote, talk to your city leaders, if you’re a North Carolinian, write me. Now the time to stand up for what is right and good and to embrace everyone no matter the color of your skin, where you come from, or what your faith is. That is what makes America great. Her people is her strongest asset. I want to say it again, I condemn what happened yesterday in the strongest terms possible. I have heard that there are rallies planned in our great state. While we cannot legally refuse to allow you freedom to assemble, I want to say this. You are not welcome in my state and any violence will be dealt with swiftly. Thank you.” I finished and turned on my heel.

“Governor Stan?” A reporter shouter. “People are pushing for all confederate statutes to be removed what is your position?”

A light chuckle escaped my lips. “Well, I did say no questions.” I turned around before answering. “I believe those statutes are a symbol of our history, no matter how painful it may be. I also believe that they are a stark reminder of where we’ve been and how we can never go there again. That being said, if it is the will of the people that they be removed, then that is what should happen. That is why, I’m pushing for a bill to repeal the current law regarding monuments and pushing for it to be put on the ballot for this November for the people to decide.” I added.

   I turned on my heel before any other questions could be shouted my way. When I reached him, Sebastian took my hand in his and we walked quietly up to the residence. No other business was talked about for the rest of the day. As promised, as soon as I got back into the residence, I promptly changed into my ‘girls appropriate’ jammies. Sebastian brought the girls into the room and Charlotte ran and jumped up on the bed still dressed in her jammies.  He sat Grace down on the bed who was also still in her jammies.

“They wanted to be ready when you came back, so they didn’t change.” Sebastian said with a smile. “They want to make mommy feel better.” He added.

“Well, you’re the odd ball.” I said chuckling at him. “So, go get in your jammies, Mr. Stan.” I added with a laugh.

“Yeah, Misser San. Get jammees on.” Charlotte said with a laugh.

     Both Sebastian and I busted out laughing. He gave us a mock salute and a smirk that reminded me of just how perfect he was for the role of Bucky Barnes before walking over to grab his ‘kid approved’ sleep shorts. When he returned to the room, I had already flipped the news on and the girls were in the middle of the bed. He arched a dark brow at me but said nothing as he climbed into the bed next to me.

“I’m going to sleep, don’t worry.” I said, a yawn escaping my lips. “I love you, ‘Bastian.” I added sleepily.

He lightly chuckled before answering. “I love you too, Nic.” He laid on his back and before I drifted off completely, I saw Grace crawl up onto her father’s chest and Sebastian’s arm come around her frame to hold her in place. I, then, drifted off into a much-needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get back on track with the first debate in the next chapter. And as always I love comments and kudos. ;)


	8. State of Emergency

_“This has been the second time she’s backed out of a debate.” Shepard Smith started. “One could make the argument that she doesn’t take this process seriously.” He added._

    “Nah, I’ve just got a hurricane that could impact my whole fucking state.” I hissed at the television. “I actually give a damn about my people.”

    “Babe?” Sebastian questioned walking into the room. “What’s going on?” He asked with a raised brow.

    “They think I don’t take this whole election business seriously.” I said gesturing to the television. “One wiggle Eastward and North Carolina could take a direct hit. Some part of the state is going to get something, and that is my job after all. I am the governor.” I said rolling my eyes.

    “Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian said rubbing my shoulders. “The whole country knows you’ve got to do right by the people of our state; and I think that means a state of emergency.” He added.

     “I’m considering it.” I said turning to face him. “It’s still just too soon to judge everything. Do I stop at the declaration? Do I override the mayors and give evacuation orders? Do I do nothing at all? Harvey did a lot to Texas. Irma is going to do a hell of a lot of damage to Florida and possibly my state. What the hell do I do.” I said looking at him.

     “You’ve lived in this state your whole life and you lived in Wilmington until you became governor.” Sebastian said cupping my cheek. “You know what to do.” He added pressing a kiss to my lips.

      I tasted the coffee on his breath and I suddenly felt sick. Quickly spinning out of his arms, I ran to the bathroom. As I proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach, Sebastian stood in the middle of the bedroom confused. After a few moments, he shrugged his shoulders and followed me into the bathroom. He quickly wet a rag and waited for me to finish throwing up before gingerly wiping my face. He softly smiled at me and we quietly brushed our teeth. Once we were finished, he cupped my cheek and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

       “What’s going on, draga?” Sebastian questioned concerned.

       “I don’t know.” I said shrugging. “I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather lately.” I added with a frown.

       “Are you sure?” He asked looking at me.

       “Yeah.” I said with a light chuckle. “I’ll be just fine.” I added.

        I stood on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. While I wasn’t entirely sure that it was being sick, I wasn’t going to entertain the thought of the other explanation. I slowly moved from where we were standing in the bathroom and made my way into the living room and flipped on the weather, waiting for my toddlers to greet me; just as they did every morning. As I watched the weather report, Irma inching closer and closer to the southeast, Sebastian set to work on breakfast. After a few minutes,

         I made my way into the kitchen as he poured me a glass of orange juice. I took a sip of the juice and reached for a nearby blueberry muffin.

        “Hey!” Sebastian said looking at me. “I was going to eat that.” He added.

        “Whoops.” I said taking another bite.

         Before he could say another word, we both heard feet thudding through the house.  I looked at my husband and grinned as I got ready for the onslaught of our two girls. A matter of seconds later, squeals sounded through the hallway and the overly excited girls came running straight for me. I bent down and scooped them up into my arms to squeals of ‘mommy.’

        “Good morning, babies.” I said kissing my girls’ foreheads. Charlotte hugged me tightly and Gracie nuzzled her face in my neck.

         Over the years, Charlotte had grown more and more to look like her father; especially with her bright blue eyes. Gracie, on the other hand, had grown to become a spitting image of myself. Her jet-black hair was curly but her eyes had gotten much lighter than mine. Sebastian walked over and lifted Charlotte into his arms. She hugged her father tightly and he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Gracie’s forehead. He turned his attention to me and kissed my forehead. After good morning hugs, we took our seats and had breakfast.

         “If it looks like we’re going to take a hit, I want you to take the girls and go to the western residence.” I said taking a bite of my eggs.

         “What about you?” He asked looking up.

        “I’m going to stay behind.” I said looking at my husband. “And, I know what you’re going to say, so don’t. I need to stay here, but I want you and the girls to be outta harm’s way.” I added.

         “I wasn’t going to say you need to leave.” Sebastian said looking at me. “I know you would leave if you felt it was necessary. I’m only concerned about your safety.” He said looking at me.

         “There’s a couple places I could go if it gets too bad.” I said nodding. “I just want you and the girl’s safe.” I added.

          “Ok.” Sebastian said with a sigh. “I just don’t like the idea of us being split up, again. He added.

          “I know, but I need to stay behind.” I said rising. “If it’s going to be bad here, I can take off at the last minute in a chopper and come to Ashville. And, I’ll do it too.” I added walking into the kitchen.

           “I guess, here’s to hoping we dodge a bullet.” He said pressing a kiss to my lips. “So, a state of emergency then?” He questioned.

           “Yes, state of emergency.” I nodded placing my plate in the sink. “There’s resources I can put into place that I couldn’t otherwise. Besides, Jose is still out there and we don’t know what that one’s going to do.” I added leaning against the counter.

            “It’s still a little too soon to be thinking about that isn’t it?” Sebastian said taking the last bite of the discarded muffin.

             “Hey!” I exclaimed. “I was going to finish that.” I added.

             “Whoops.” He shrugged with a smirk. “Ya snooze ya loose.” He added.

             “Asshole.” I muttered underneath my breath.

            “Oh, I’m an asshole now, am I?” He said chuckling.

            He walked over to where I was standing and immediately started tickling my sides and rubbing his face in my neck. I started squealing and laughing and trying to get away to no avail. Sebastian had a semi tight grip on my waist, so no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get away.

            “Take it back.” He said into my neck in between laughs.

             “Never!” I squeaked still trying to get away, causing Sebastian to dig his fingers into my sides more. “Muffin stealer!” I squealed as he playfully bit my neck.

             “Take. It. Back.” He laughed.

             “Ok. Ok. Fine.” I laughed with tears running down my eyes. “You’re not an asshole.” I mumbled.

            “I’m sorry, what was that?” He said humor in his voice.

             “You, Sebastian Stan, are not an asshole.” I said putting my arms around my husband’s neck.

              He took a moment to take in the sight in front of him. A soft smile graced his face as he saw his wife’s chest heaving up and down, blush spreading from her chest upwards, a big grin was on her face, and her hunter green eyes danced as she looked up at him with such love in her eyes. He would never think it possible, but in that moment, he found himself falling more and more in love with her.

               “What?” I asked cocking my head to the side.

               “I love you so much, Nicolette Denise Stan.” He said sealing the declaration with a kiss.

               “I love you too, Sebastian Stan.” I murmured against his lips.

               Our moment was interrupted by the sound of my press secretary. “I hate to break up this moment, but I have a statement for you.” Jake said causing Sebastian and I to separate. “Unless you’re just going to wing it and in that case, why do I bother.” He added with a chuckle.

              “I do actually read your statements, but I do wing it a bit much.” I said with a grin. “Let me change into something a little more fit for a governor. I’ll be right back.” I added.

              I quickly made my way to our bedroom and changed into a light pantsuit with a sleeveless shirt. Once this statement was made I was going to be working on the debate that was going to happen. I had agreed, if our state wasn’t hit by Jose, to have this debate in three day’s time. It was going to be happening on the campus of Wake Forest University in our state. When I emerged, Sebastian smiled at me and I walked into the living room and kissed each of the girls before going back into the kitchen. After reviewing Jake’s statement, I was off to have the meetings with emergency officials about what we could possibly get. A small press conference was held announcing that North Carolina was under a state of emergency ahead of Hurricane Irma.

                Even through the track was forecasted to slam into south Florida and go up the coast, some part of North Carolina was going to have effects. Rough seas were to be expected along the southern coast and rain was a given from a storm that was nearly 400 miles wide. I had also staged some of our own Duke Power and Progressive Energy trucks to head to Florida to help with getting the power on. The 82nd Airborne from Ft Bragg in Fayetteville had stated that they were on standby in case they were needed for rescue efforts in Florida. We also had crews ready to head to Georgia if needed and of course, our fellow Carolinian's to the south.

                With each passing day, Hurricane Irma inched closer and closer to the US coast and with each passing day, our coastal cities and communities were inching further and further away from the ‘cone’. The pictures and video started pouring in from the Caribbean Islands of the now, category 5 storm with 185 mph winds destroyed nearly everything in its path. Living in coastal North Carolina, near a land-falling prone city, nearly my whole life; I was used to these storms. For North Carolinians, this was like combining Hurricane Hazel and Floyd together! And with each passing day, seeing more and more what our capital could get, I made the decision to have Sebastian and the girls stay here.

                “So, it’s not going to be that bad then?” Sebastian asked walking into the bedroom after putting the girls down.

                “Nope.” I said not tearing my eyes away from the Weather Channel. “Damn, the Keys are getting hammered.” I added as I felt the bed dip beside me.

                “What are they forecasting for us?” He asked tugging me to his side.

                “Wind and rain.” I said leaning against him. “Possible, very likely actually, flooding along the Cape Fear down in Wilmington.” I added.

                “That damn river always floods.” He snorted.

                “That’s why I always said they needed to change the name of Water Street to Underwater Street.” I snorted, thinking about the street that ran along the river. Every time there was a lot of rain, it always flooded.

                After watching the weather for a little bit longer, we called it a night. During the overnight hours, Hurricane Irma slammed into the Florida and US mainland. Thankfully things weren’t too bad for our state, when the photos and video started pouring in from Florida, my heart broke for what they were going through. I quickly got on the phone with Governor Scott and offered any help they needed, they had. And over the next two days, we prepped for the coming debate.

                “You ready for this?” Sebastian asked touching my hand.

                We climbed out of the car as a helicopter landed nearby. “Seriously?”  I said as my jaw hit the floor.

                “You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Sebastian said looking to where I was as we saw the familiar five letter name on the side of the chopper. “What’s he doing here?” He asked looking at all the things on campus that were whirling around.

                “I am running against his son.” I groaned shaking my head.

                “You’re what?!” My husband exclaimed.

                “Yep.” I said walking closer to Wait Chapel. “I wonder if he’ll be set ablaze if he walks inside.” I murmured causing Sebastian to tilt his head back and laugh.

                “That was harsh babe.” Sebastian said pulling me to his side.

                “I think I might go to hell for that.” I snorted.

                “Maybe.” Sebastian shrugged with a snort. We stopped somewhere off stage, and Sebastian spun me to face him. “You’ve got this. Just be yourself and you’ll do just fine.” He added pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

                “Governor Stan, it’s time.”

                “Right.” I said nodding. “I love you.” I said looking at Sebastian.

                “I love you too.” He said with a soft smile.

                “It’s time to meet the candidates.” The moderator started. “The republican Eric Trump.” He said as Mr. Trump came out to a chorus of boos and cheers.

                “The democratic challenger Vermont senator Bernie Sanders.” The moderator continued. He also came out of a chorus of cheers and boos.

                “And our independent challenger, North Carolina your governor Nicolette Stan.” The moderator finished.

                I cast one last look at Sebastian and slowly sucked in a breath. Slowly I made my way towards the stage to a chorus of cheers. I smiled big and waved to my fellow North Carolinian's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, to get back on track. The debate is next.


	9. The First Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know the bit about the debate is a bit lacking. I'm doing that on purpose. I love the idea of a town hall style of debate, so that will have more of her ideals and such.

_28 hours earlier_

_During a moment of downtime, I had taken the chance to take stock of myself. I thought back to that morning when I had gotten sick. I was fine until that kiss and I could taste the coffee on his breath and menthol from his cigarettes. He didn’t smoke often and usually he would brush his teeth before kissing me. Thinking about that suddenly got me turned on, something that only happened when I was pregnant. Upon a little calculating, I realized I was two weeks late. After a quick phone call, I was on my way to the doctor. I was on pens and needles at the thought of another baby. Once the doctor did the test and I waited on a baited breath._

_“Ok, Nicolette, the results are in.” Doctor Campbell said with a smile. “And congratulations to you, Sebastian and the girls.” She added._

_A tear rolled down my cheek and my hand flew to my stomach. I was pregnant again. We were going to have another baby. The doctor and I decided that since I was already in the office, we’d go ahead and do some testing. It worked out perfectly since I wasn’t sure when I’d be able to get in. Once it was all said and done, I left the office with some ultrasound pictures and the knowledge that I was eight weeks pregnant. As I thought about it, if my math was correct, this little one was conceived either shortly before our weekend getaway or that weekend. Getting in the car, before heading home, I tipped my head back as tears flowed._

_“Oh, Sebastian.” I cried, my hands running over my stomach. I looked down at her stomach and ran my fingers over it, my wedding bands sparkling in the sun. “I promise you, precious baby Stan, I will do everything in my power to protect you. And me and your daddy will love you more than anything in this world, just like your sisters.” I added._

“I want to welcome everyone here and at home watching this evening to Wait Chapel on the beautiful campus of Wake Forest University in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. I want to also welcome Mr. Trump, Sen. Sanders, and Governor Stan.” The moderator.

                The men to my left spoke their hello’s while I opted for waving at my fellow North Carolinian's while my mind wandered to the unborn child growing in my womb. With the business of state and preparing for this debate, I hadn’t had the chance to tell Sebastian that we were going to have another baby. Both men took their turns with their opening statements, promising a better world; things that they knew they couldn’t deliver on. What politician can?

                “Governor Stan?” The moderator said. “Your opening remarks.”

                I nodded before speaking. “I want to start off by thanking President Hatch and the Deacs for hosting us on this beautiful campus. I also want to thank mayor Joines and Winstonians for hosting us. For decades, politicians have been making promises and sometimes following up on them and sometimes just doing whatever they want. This last election taught us all one thing,” I said pausing and moving around my podium.

                “the people are tired of the same ole song and dance. You wanted something difference, someone that wasn’t effected by the bright lights and power. Lemme tell you, that’s not me. I could stand here and promise you the world, but I’m not going to. No one can actually do that. What I will tell you, is that I will work tirelessly for the issues that matter to you. The power of this country doesn’t reside with those in Congress or on 1600 Pennsylvania Ave, but those in everyday jobs, living in the suburbs and rural areas of this great country. I didn’t grow up with the world at my feet, I grew up as the daughter of a landscaper. Working my way through college, I worked as a pharmacy tech; I’ve been there, working paycheck to paycheck. I can promise you this, while I can’t promise you that I’ll have all the solutions to everything, what I can promise you is that we’ll figure this out together.” I finished.

                “Now, the topic we’re starting with is immigration.” The moderator said, causing me to inwardly groan. “The question will be addressed to each of the candidates. What will an immigration policy look like under your administration? Senator Sanders, we’ll start with you.” He said turning to the elder man.

                I stood by watching him as he gave his answer. There were a couple things that I disagreed with but I kept my mouth shut. I knew there was going to be a battle on our hands once I took on the Trump’s. Father and son were in step with each other when it came to immigration. He finished and Mr. Trump started his rant. It followed the ‘immigrants are bad, only American’s can stay’ pattern. Talking on an immigration policy that would’ve gotten his mother-in-law deported I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.

                “You’re in favor of a policy, that if in effect 15 years ago, would’ve had your mother-in-law deported?” I asked butting in. “How could you be in favor of that?”

                “We have to know who’s coming into this country.” He said. “Not every country is US friendly. Not everyone is American loving people.” He added.

                “Eastern Europe isn’t the Middle East. If you’re going the legal route then it shouldn’t be that hard.” I said.

                “Governor Stan, you’ll get your turn.” The moderator scolded me. I put my hands up and nodded.

                “You’re right,” the younger Trump said. “Eastern Europe isn’t the Middle East but we don’t know who these people are coming over. Why they’re escaping countries like Romania and coming here, not being able to speak the language. Every ‘so called’ naturalized citizens need to have their citizenship reexamined. Any holes, they need to be deported and start again.” He added.

                I felt my blood boil. That was a direct attack at myself and my family but most important my husband and my mother-in-law. And I’ll be damned if someone threatens my family.

                “Can I address that, since that was directed directly at me?” I said leaning against the podium.

                The moderator nodded and I glanced off stage to see Sebastian locking eyes with me, wide with fear. I realized at that moment, the man I shared a stage with was a threat to my marriage and attempting to split up my family. I knew that if it came to that, myself and children could stay, being American’s; but Sebastian and Georgeta could potentially be deported back to Romania, a country they fled when Sebastian was a child. I turned my head from my husband to my opponent.

                “That question was directed at me. For those who don’t already know, my husband Sebastian, who I might add has been in this country since he was twelve years old, was born in Romania. In 2002, he became a Naturalized US Citizen and hasn’t been back to the country of his birth since he was six. You, sir, are threatening to split a family up since myself and my three children are natural born citizens,” I am ranting not realizing I had said three instead of two. “and my husband and their father. I’m not sure you realize this or not, but it can take up to 10 years to become citizens. Your saying that my family deserves to be split up when we’ve done nothing wrong. My only crime was loving a man who wasn’t born here and us starting a family. The only option for us then is for the four of us, myself and our kids, to give up our American citizenship and leave the only country we’ve ever known so that we can stay together. Does that sound fair to us?” A said making him looked me. I paused before speaking.

                "That’s what you’re asking of other families.” I said. “Do we need immigration reform, yes. But not like this.” I added.

                “If there’s no holes in their paperwork, then there’s nothing to worry about.” He said shrugging.

                I was ready to walk over to the other side of the stage and slap the living shit outta him. Thankfully Senator Sanders noticed my distress and signaled for a commercial break. The second we were in the clear, I glared at the younger Trump and turned and walked towards the edge of the stage where Sebastian was standing with his arms open. He enveloped me in his warmth and I started shaking. I knew if I didn’t calm down, I was going to lose it on stage and lose this election bid. Not to mention, stress isn’t good for our new little one.

                “You need to calm down, draga.” Sebastian said softly.

                “I swear to God, if that jackass tries to separate us.” I said trembling.

                “Babe,” Sebastian said tilting my chin to make me look at him. “they’re not going to separate us. We’re not going to let that happen.” He added kissing my forehead.

                “’Bastian, I can’t…” I said trying to steady my voice. “Not without you.” I added.

                “Babe, Nicolette, I’m not going anywhere.” He said caressing my cheek. “Now, you said four of us leaving and you weren’t talking about me and Ma, were you?” He added.

                “God, it didn’t mean to come out like that.” I said lying my forehead against his chest.

                “Baby, what is it?” Sebastian asked rubbing my back as I started shaking more.

                “Sebastian,” I said looking into his blue eyes.

                “Governor Stan.” A voice behind me said causing me to groan and Sebastian to give a tight-lipped chuckle.

                “I love you baby.” Sebastian said kissing my forehead.

                “I love you too.” I said softly. “I promise we’ll talk after this shit is over.”

                “I’ll hold you to that.” He said with a soft smile.

                I slowly made my way back to the podium and passing by the younger Trump and his father, I stopped. My temper got the best of me. I looked at the pair of them and hissed. “Don’t you ever threaten my family again. I’ve never went after yours, don’t you dare go after mine. That’s your only warning. I’ll come out swinging if you go after my family and believe me, you don’t want to poke the bear.”

                Neither man said a word as I continued onto my spot. The rest of debate passed by with the younger Trump trying his damnest to bait me into an argument, but I wasn’t having it. I answered my questions and didn’t say much else. My mind kept replaying his words over and over. I was concerned that there could be a problem. I couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from Sebastian, he was what kept me sane not to mention, I loved him more than anything. I had decided, without hesitation, that if he was forced to leave, so would I and our children.  They were not going to be separating us. At some point, I noticed that Sebastian had disappeared. After two hours in that room and after closing statements were made, we were let go. I made a bee line for Jake.

                “Where is he?” I asked looking at my press secretary.

                “Outside, sweetheart.” Jake said softly.

                I nodded and walked out of the chapel. After walking for a moment or two, I saw the familiar shadow of my bearded husband. He was outside leaning against the brick wall, staring out into the darkness smoking a cigarette. I walked up to him and when he was removing the stick from his lips, I crashed mine to his. Our tongues quickly battled for dominance which he quickly won. He turned me around and my back hit the wall. I moaned, tasting the menthol on his breath. We only broke the kiss when we were dizzy from the lack of air.

                “Babe?” Sebastian questioned dazed.

                “I’m pregnant, Sebastian.” I said softly against his lips.

                Those words quickly sobered him up and he pulled back to look at me. “Excuse me?”

                I couldn’t stop myself as tears started to flow. “My love. My wonderful husband, we’re having another baby.” I said looking into the loving eyes of my husband.

                “We’re having a baby?” Sebastian asked with wide eyes.

                “Yes.” I nodded as Sebastian had tears falling from his own eyes. He quickly enveloped me in his arms. We stood outside that chapel embracing each other in a tender but firm kiss. We were making an unspoken promise that no matter what, we would not be separated. When we broke, he cupped my cheek and softly smiled.

                “I love you more than anything in this world.” Sebastian said with a smile, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “ I love you, I love our girls, I love our life together, and I love this little one.” He said dropping to his knees.

                “I swear with God as my witness, I will love you, your ma, and your sisters until my dying breath” He said pressing a tender kiss to her belly.

                “Oh, Bash.” I said with a shaky voice running my fingers through his hair.

                “I…God…I love you so much, baby.” Sebastian said once he rose.  He cupped my cheek and tenderly kissed me once again. “I’m not taking any more roles.” He said quickly.

                I took his hand and we started walking towards the car. “Lover, you don’t have to do that.” I said with a light chuckle.

                “I know I don’t. There’s still a few premiere’s I have to do and promotions for what’s already filmed, but nothing that’ll take me away for more than a couple days.” He said with a huff. “I haven’t been able to be there for a whole pregnancy yet and I have two kids.” He added with a chuckle.

                He helped me into the back of the car then ran around to the other side and climbed in. Once we were rolling again back towards Raleigh, Sebastian pulled me into his arms and dropped a soft kiss to my forehead. As I sat there, my head resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat; I thought about the life growing inside my womb. A soft smile crossed my features as Sebastian rested his hand against my stomach and I put my hand atop his, our fingers laced together. Someone once asked me what my biggest accomplishment and joy was, without hesitation I answered being Sebastian’s wife and our girls mother. There’s nothing I’d rather be nor no place I’d rather be than right here. In this moment right now, being in the arms of the man I’ve given my heart, body, and soul to as we think about the future.

                “How far along are you?” Sebastian asked softly kissing the top of my head.

                “Eight weeks.” I said turning my head and pressing a soft kiss to his clothed chest. “So that makes me due around the beginning of April again.” I added with a light chuckle.

                “Grace will love that.” Sebastian said lightly chuckling. “I’ll be right there every step of the way babe. I’ll hear the heartbeat with my own ears and not over the phone. I’ll get to see the ultrasounds as they happen and not video.” He added.

                “Honey.” I said turning to look at him.

                “I want to be there, for your cravings, when you really start showing and feel like a; what did you call yourself?” He said pausing.

                “Shamu.” I groaned. “I said I looked like Shamu.”

                “I want to be able to tell you in person that you don’t look like Shamu. You’re carrying my child in your belly; that’s the most beautiful, sexy thing in this world. I want to tell you in person that I find you incredibly sexy and seeing you pregnant turns me on like hell.” He said his voice dropping an octave.

                “Sebastian.” I said blushing.

                “It’s true.” He said dangerously low. “Seeing you pregnant makes me what to fuck the hell out of you.” He added running his fingers up and down my sides.

                “Sebastian Stan.” I said with wide eyes as I playfully swatted his chest.

                He lightly chuckled and kissed my cheek. “Seriously, I can’t wait to tell the girls.”

                “I want to wait a little bit longer before we tell them.” I said softly. “I want to enjoy being pregnant and just us knowing for a little while longer.” I added.


	10. August Birthday's

                A long three weeks had passed since that first debate and the joyful noise that Sebastian and I were expecting.  So far, neither of us had spilt the beans; but we knew it couldn’t be kept a secret for much longer. I was now eleven weeks along and seemingly getting far bigger than I’d ever been. Sebastian and I were spending longer mornings in bed either cuddling up in each other’s arms talking or in the throes of passion or Sebastian’s mouth and head pressed against my stomach talking to our unborn child.

                “This is going to be a big baby.” I said looking down at my belly.

                “Unless it’s not just one.” Sebastian muttered looking up from his place at my stomach.

                “Sebastian Stan! Don’t you dare wish that on me.” I scolded swatting his arm.

                “When is your next appointment?” He asked kissing every patch of bare skin he could find.

                “Funny you mention that.” I said running my fingers along his arms. “I actually have an appointment for some more bloodwork and everything later today.” I added.

                “Ultrasound and can I tag along?” Sebastian asked looking up at me with childlike excitement in his eyes.

                “I’m sure I can get Dr. Campbell to do an ultrasound.” I said watching his muscles flex beneath my fingers. “And, lover, you never have to ask if you can tag along. This is your child too.” I added.

                “I want to see this little one as it grows.” He grinned.

                “I figured as much which is why I called your mom.” I said with a soft smile. “I told her I wanted to spend some time with you, just you and asked if she could watch the girls.” I added.

                “Oh?” He said as we both sat up.

                Once he was sitting up, he pulled me into his arms and we cuddled up. With this pregnancy, I hadn’t had any morning sickness and wasn’t craving anything too weird. Sebastian would sneak out to smoke, something he only did when he was really stressed, and come back only to be attacked by me. I truly wasn’t sure what the hell was going on with me, but there was something that drove me nuts about him and the menthol taste on his breath. When we had decided we couldn’t hide anymore, we climbed out of the bed and got dressed.

                Sebastian settled on a pair of shorts and a Captain America t-shirt and I had decided on a sundress and a pair of sandals. Georgeta arrived and once we kissed her and our girls, Sebastian and I were off. We had decided that we’d make a little date of it and took off to a nearby dinner. Even though Sebastian tended to drive when it was the pair of us, whenever I was pregnant; he insisted he drive. So, once we arrived at the local dinner, he climbed out of the car and ran around to the passenger side and reached for my hand. We laced our fingers together and walked into the dinner. It was a nice quiet day and no one was in the restaurant.

                “Hi y’all.” Melanie, one of the regular waitresses said with a smile. “Y’all’s regular table is open.” She added.

                “Thanks Melanie.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                Sebastian took my hand and led me back to our table. Instead of taking a seat across from each other, Sebastian slid into the booth next to me.  There wasn’t a point to getting a menu since both of us knew what we wanted. Sebastian softly kissed my forehead and I grinned when the chocolate shake was placed in front of me. Sebastian was sipping his root beer float and the second he set it down, I lifted the cup to my lips.

                “Seriously, babe?” Sebastian said lightly chuckling.

                “I can’t help it.” I said with a giggle.

                “Y’all want your regular?” Melanie asked coming over with a smile.

                “Yes ma’am.” I said with a soft smile.

                Melanie looked at us with a soft smile before turning on her heel to put our order in. In the privacy of the back-corner booth, we could just be. Sebastian sat next to me and tenderly ran his fingers along my stomach.

                “I love you.” Sebastian said softly.

                “I love you too.” I said my tongue peeking out when my plate was sat down in front of me.

                Sebastian lightly chuckled as I lifted my hamburger into my hands. In my hands, I held happiness in the form of beef, ketchup, mustard and pickles. My French fries were being dipped in my milkshake. Sebastian happily munched on a cheeseburger with all the fixings.  Every so often, I would glance over and catch Sebastian looking at me with a grin in his face. After lunch was finished, we headed off to the doctor.

                After getting checked in, I rested my head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Even though this wasn’t our first child, it felt like it was. Seeing my husband so excited had me on the verge of tears. I took his free hand and started running my fingers over his.

                “Nic.” The nurse said looking at Sebastian and me.

                Both of us stood and Sebastian linked his fingers with mine and we followed the nurse only stopping to get my weight. Arriving at the exam room, I took a seat on the table and Sebastian stood guard. The nurse drew blood and ran the tests that were required all under the watchful eye of my husband.

                “Now, Dr. Campbell said something about another ultrasound, so go ahead and get undressed from the waist down and get comfy.” She said with a soft smile. “You know the drill.” She added setting a towel on the counter nearby.

                “What’s this for?” Sebastian asked holding up the towel. “And why are you half naked exactly?” He asked looking from the odd-looking machine to me.

                “Ultrasound.” I said with a sigh. “I hate this part.” I added with a groan.

                “How can you hate this part?” Sebastian asked with wide eyes. He slowly held up the wand.

                “You might want to put that down sweetheart.” I said looking at him. “You don’t know who that’s been up in.” I added chuckling at his paled face.

                “Who?” He asked.

                “Early on, there’s always trouble seeing our babies. So, Kate has to do a vaginal ultrasound.” I added. “Wand goes up, sweetheart.” I added seeing his confused face.

                “Up?” He asked, quickly understanding. “Oh.” He added moving from the machine to my head. “I don’t want to see that.” He added.

                “Well, that’s a first.” I snorted.

                “Let me correct myself. I don’t want to see anyone or anything that doesn’t belong to me.” He said with a chuckle as there was a knock at the door.

                “Hello, Nic.” Doctor Campbell said with a smile. “Well, hello Sebastian.” She added with a beaming smile.

                “Hi, Kate.” “Hi Dr. Campbell.” We answered with a smile.

                “Now, I believe we want an ultrasound so Sebastian can see.” She said walking over and moving the machine.

                “Can we hear the heartbeat?” Sebastian asked hopefully.

                “We can.” She said with a soft smile. “I’m assuming that I’ll be seeing you each month as well.” She added.

                “Yes, ma’am. I wanna be here every step of the way.” Sebastian grinned.

                “Good. This one here got teary eyed a few times over the years when you couldn’t make it, but we always printed extra pics for you.” The doctor said with a smile.

                “I appreciate that.” Sebastian said with a smile.

                “Now, I know this isn’t your first pregnancy, but if I’m correct this is the first that you’ll be here totally for,” She said pausing, I shook my head in agreement. “So, if you have any questions at all, ask.” She added.

                “Now, Nic, you know the drill. Just relax, dad, she might need your help with relaxing.” She said with a soft smile. “We’re going to insert the wand and start up the ultrasound.” She added.

                “Look at me draga.” Sebastian said softy, running his fingers over my cheek.

                After Sebastian got me to relax a bit Dr. Campbell started looking for the child growing in my womb. We kept glancing from each other to the screen when Dr. Campbell stopped.

                “Doc?” Sebastian asked looking at the doctor. She paused for a moment and looked at Sebastian.

                “You wanna hear your child’s heartbeat?” She asked causing Sebastian to vigorously nod his head. She flipped the switch and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. I watched as tears started to flow from my husband’s as he laid his head against my belly.

                “Now, for the surprise.” She started with a smile. “And you can see it on the screen too, but you hear that secondary noise in the background,” She continued.

                “Nic’s heartbeat.” Sebastian said with a smile as he continued listening to his child.

                After a few more ultrasound pictures, she pulled out the wand and once I redressed, Sebastian and I were on our way. Since both of our birthdays were in within days of each other we celebrated together with one party between mine and his birthdays. There was still a moment where it was only about each other. Sebastian would always raise his glass in a toast to me and I would try to steal him away for some moments of our own. And of course, after all the cake was cut, the presents were open, the guests were gone as well as the girls for the night, we would spend the rest of the evening and through the wee hours of the morning celebrating each other. It all ended the same way, after Sebastian was passed out lying as close to me as possible without smothering me, I would lie awake in bed thanking the heavens above for this amazing man I’ve had the privilege to call my own.

                “Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart.” Sebastian said breaking the silence as we rode back to the residence.

                “Just thinking about what to get you for your birthday.” I said with a sigh. “The girls have you something, but I haven’t gotten you anything yet.” I added running a hand through my hair.

                “Babe, you’ve given me two beautiful girls, your love and devotion.” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “I don’t need nor want anything else.” He added.

                “But, Bash, there has to be something you want.” I sighed once the car came to a stop. Sebastian climbed out of the car and walked over to my side.

                “I’ll tell you what I want most then.” He said pausing.

                “Great.” I said with a grin. “Go on, tell me.”

                “I want this. You, me, our family.” He said pressing his hands gently to my stomach. “I want all five of you for the rest of my life. I want to go to Washington and watch you, my beautiful wife, change the world. Then I want to leave Washington and come back to Wilmington and in our house by the water grow old together. Watch our kids grow up and have babies of their own, not too soon though. And when the time comes, as I leave this Earth, I want the last thing my eyes see is you. And I want you to know that I truly have everything I could ever need with you by my side.” He added softly pressing his lips to mine in a tender kiss before pressing a kiss to my now tear stained cheeks.

                “Oh, Sebastian.” I said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

                “I’m serious, my love, our family is all I’ll ever need. I have everything a man could ask for and then some.” He said softly kissing my lips once more. “The question now is, when do we tell everyone?” He asked reaching for my hand.

                “At the party, we could tell the girls the day before. But tell everyone at the party.” I said with a smile. “Then we can post it to social media. Do you think you can keep it to yourself until then?” I added with a light chuckle.

                “I’ll make no promise, I'm going to be a dad again, after all.” Sebastian chuckled.

               “Oh, and no telling your mom in Romanian either!” I said with a laugh.

              Sebastian threw his head back and scrunched up his nose as he laughed. We walked into the residence hand in hand and was quickly greeted by two rowdy little Stan’s. Georgeta hung around for another hour to visit with us before retiring to her home for the evening. At eight that evening we started our nightly routine of getting the girls bathed and ready for bed. Once they were tucked in, I hoped into the shower while Sebastian set the coffee pot for in the morning. I had once confessed the one thing that I truly wanted was a Kurieg so that I wouldn’t have to put on a fresh pot whenever Sebastian was finished with it.

              His coffee wasn’t strong enough for me even though we both loved Starbucks coffee; our home coffee, when he made it, was weak. Once I was out of the shower it was nine forty-five in the evening, and time for Sebastian’s turn in the shower. While he was in the shower, I would flip on the news or take the time to talk to my parents at the coast. And once Sebastian was out of the shower, it became ‘us’ time. As per usual, Sebastian came out of the bathroom at ten fifteen, dressed only in a pair of boxers. Smiling his signature smirk, he walked over to his side of the bed and slowly climbed in. He leaned over and planted a firm kiss to my lips.

             When he broke the kiss, I looked at him slightly confused. “Not that I mind, but what was that for?”

             “Your birthday is tomorrow beautiful.” He said with a soft chuckle. “Besides, does a man need a reason to kiss his wife?” He added.

             “Oh, God, is it the seventh already?” I asked groaning.

             “In a little over 2 hours it is.” He said pulling me into his arms. “My beautiful wife will be thirty-two in a few hours.” He added pecking my lips.

            “And in a few days, my amazing husband will be thirty-five.” I said snuggling into his arms.

            “Sleep my love.” He said pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

             I fell asleep in his arms and the next day went by like any other. Sebastian took his early morning run, leaving a sweet note on his pillow. We went about our day like it was any other until I came up into the residence for the evening to see an amazing spread that had been fixed for my birthday dinner.

             _My dearest beautiful wife,_

_I know you don’t see your birthday as anything to celebrate, but I do. Your birth thirty-two years ago is what makes my today possible. It is what has given me two beautiful girls and two children on the way. It is what has given me the best eight years of my life and an amazing five and a half years of marriage. Your birth is what has made our 9 million residences in our state’s lives better. That is all you, my love. So many people’s lives have been made better by that day thirty-two years ago. Today we celebrate you and your thirty-two years on this earth. I love you so much. Happy birthday and here’s to many more._

_Sebastian_

           That note brought tears to my eyes. The next two days passed with all the regular routines. And finally, the day of the party came. It was a day that meant no work for either of us. My parents came up from the coast and started working with his mother for the party plans. Some of my staff was even taking part in the party plans. Both of our mothers kicked us out of the residence so that they could set up for the party. We spent the day with our girls, until my father came and picked them up. We were sent to a nearby hotel where Sebastian and I would be getting ready for our party. It was nice to be able to just be with each other and to now celebrate each other. I was starting to get a little bit asncy since tonight was going to be the night that we told the world that not only were we going to be telling everyone that we were going to be having another baby, but that it was twins.

            “You look stunning.” Sebastian said walking into the ensuite bedroom.

            He was dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt. He had decided to forgo a tie and the top couple buttons were unbuttoned. On his feet, he had a pair of black dress shoes. I was dressed in a vintage deep crimson dress that stopped at my knees. It was a sweetheart halter dress that provided the coolness needed for a balmy August night as well as being able to give my stomach room to breathe. On my feet were a simple pair of black flats.  I looked up at my husband and shyly smiled as blush crept up my neck.

           “Bash.” I mumbled looking down.

           “I’m serious, you look stunning.” He lightly chuckled, running his hand along by bare shoulder.

           I glanced up at the clock in the suite and noticed that it was almost time.  Sebastian followed my gaze and he softly smiled. He reached for my hand and we exited the room and walked to the waiting car. Sebastian and I sat side by side in the car with his arm around my shoulder, his thumb rubbing my shoulder. With his free hand he ran his long slender fingers along my barely showing bump. We arrived back at the residence and smiled at all the cars in the driveway. Sebastian and I walked up the stairs and into the ballroom. The place was all decorated and Happy Birthday hung on the wall. Sebastian and I both smiled at everyone that had gathered. We talked to all our family and friends that had gathered, both of us opting to stay next to each other. While everyone, Sebastian included, enjoyed wine and champagne, I opted for sipping on apple juice. No one was the wiser. Then came the toast.

           “I would like to propose a toast. Today isn’t just about celebrating two birthdays. It’s about celebrating two lives coming together forming one. It’s about a love that brought two children in this world. I wouldn’t be the man I am today without this one’s love. I love her more and more every day. Happy birthday baby. To you.” Sebastian said raising his glass.

          “And to you, my love.” I said raising my glass in honor of him.

          “Now, I can’t wait any longer.” He continued glancing at me. I nodded and he continued. “We also wanted to tell those gathered here tonight, dear family, friends and our sweet baby girls; we’re expecting. Not only just one baby, but twins.” He finished pulling me to his side.

         “Twins.” My mother said with a grin.

         We got a chorus of congratulations from everyone and once it was all said and done we were back in the residence. Instead of being tangled up in the sheets, we opted for being curled up in bed with our girls with us. Before I dozed off, I saw Sebastian on his phone.

_**@imsebastianstan: @capefear_girl and I are ecstatic to announce that we are expecting again. But not just one baby, we’re having twins. All four of us are overjoyed at this new adventure.** _

        It was posted along with their sonogram pictures.


	11. Halloween at the Governor's Mansion

                It was October which meant one thing. It was my favorite time of year and Halloween was fast approaching. It also meant that this was the same month we were going to be renewing our vows. When I wasn’t tending to the business of the state, I was pulling down the decorations from the attic. Rather, Sebastian was doing that. Now being three months along, Sebastian wasn’t allowing me to do much lifting. Our babies were growing more and more each day and I couldn’t be happier. Fall had truly arrived in the Tar Heel state and evenings were getting cooler and I had broken out my hot chocolate and flannels. Being from New York, even though he’d been living in the south for nearly ten years, Sebastian still laughed at me for being in flannels with a hot cup of hot chocolate in my hand.

                “Babe, it’s not that cold.” Sebastian chuckled.

                “Yes, it is.” I pouted. “We’re cold.” I added.

                “Babe, I know cold and it’s not cold.” He said walking over.

                I cut my eyes at him as he took a seat on the couch. Snuggling into his arms, I looked around the room. Sitting in the living room, right at the entry way was a tree. Sebastian had surprised me a couple years ago with a large green Christmas tree, which I promptly spray painted black. We still had a live Christmas tree every year, but we also had a Halloween tree. We also had a lot of decorations still to put up. However, for tonight, we were calling it quits. I tucked my feet underneath myself and snuggled deeper into my husband’s side.

                “So, my dress.” I said looking up at him.

                “What about it?” He asked running his fingers along my stomach.

                “I want to wear a big black ball gown.” I said looking at him. “We’ve already did the whole white wedding thing and this one’s going to be fun.” I added.

                “You said you wanted a costume party for the reception.” Sebastian started looking down. “Why not just wear your costume and tell everyone to come in costume.” He added.

                “That’s an idea.” I said looking up at him with a smile. “I can do the renewal without the makeup on and then take a little bit of time to put on the makeup.” I added.

                “You want to do the renewal looking like ourselves.” He said running his fingers along my side.

                “Well, yeah.” I said nodding. “I wanna be able to see my incredibly handsome husbands face.” I added pressing my lips to his.

                “Whatever my beautiful wife wants, she shall get.” Sebastian said pulling me into his arms.

                We spent the rest of the day cuddling up together and listening to the girls talk about what they wanted to be for Halloween. When it came to trick or treating, we let the girls pick both their and our costumes.  The next few days went by before the girls decided on their costumes and Sebastian and I picked a place for our renewal. Over the coming weeks our plans were finalized and before we both knew it the day was here.

_Halloween_

                I woke up early to the smell of omelets and the feel of Sebastian’s lips on mine.

                “Happy Halloween, draga.” Sebastian said pressing his lips to mine

                “Happy Halloween, lover.” I sleepily smiled at him. “Is that omelets I smell?” I asked stretching.

                “Anything for my bride.” Sebastian smiled tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “Te iubesc.” He added giving me one last kiss.

                “I love you too.” I smiled.

                Sebastian exited the room and went to wake the girls. I padded to the bathroom and once I had finished my business, I slowly made my way to the dining room. When I entered the room, I felt three sets of eyes on me. Smiling at my husband, I made my way over to the girls and kissed them good morning. After taking a seat, we ate our breakfast in silence. Today was the day of the renewal and we were going to be staying together as a family. My mother and mother-in-law were going to get the girls ready and do my hair.

                We had decided, that since we were doing this little shindig on Halloween, we were going to dress up for both the renewal and celebration. We were going to say our own vows once again. Instead of him meeting me upfront, we were going to be walking down the aisle together with our girls. We had agreed that we wanted to include them in everything, which is why we were going to have a somewhat kid friendly celebration. Once breakfast was finished, we moved to the living room and spend the day with the girls before our mothers came for them. At about two in the afternoon, our mothers came for the girls, leaving Sebastian and I alone.

                I slowly slipped into my dress, standing in front of the mirror running my fingers down my forming bump. Glancing into the mirror, I caught a glimpse of my husband and smiled. He looked just like he’d stepped off set from his days back on Once Upon a Time. He looked up and softly smiled before walking over to where I stood. Without saying a word, Sebastian zipped up my dress and planted a soft kiss to my neck. I turned around and smiled up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and ran his fingers along my bump.

                “My Alice.” He said against my lips.

                “My hatter.” I smiled against his lips.

                “My beautiful bride.” Sebastian said softly. “I love you so much.” He added.

                “I love you too.” I smiled slipping my arms around him.

                “Mommy!” Charlotte squeaked running into the room.

                She was dressed much like I was, while Grace opted for Cinderella. She ran straight to me and jumped up into my arms. I walked over and took a seat on the bed and Grace and Sebastian walked over and took a seat on the bed with us.  In the privacy of our bedroom the four of us had a family moment; Grace and Charlotte placed kisses on my bump. Sebastian reached for my hand and softly smiled as we watched the girls talking to their baby siblings. After a few private moments, our mothers came and did my hair.

                “Seb, can I steal you for a moment?” Debbie said looking at her son-in-law.

                “Yes ma’am.” Sebastian said walking with my mother.

                “I just wanted to say that this is the happiest I’ve seen my daughter since she joined our family.” She said with a soft smile, looking at her son-in-law. “And, that’s your doing.” She added.

                “I can’t take the credit for that.” Sebastian said with a smile. “You take a lot of credit for that.” He added with a soft smile.

                “She loves you dearly.” She smiled. “You’re all she could want, you and those babies.” She added.

                “Trying to steal my husband?” I asked with a light laugh, looking at the pair of them embracing. They both laughed. “They’re ready for us.” I added looking at Sebastian.

                Sebastian walked over and cupped my cheek before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. “Ready?”

                “Of course, I’m marrying my best friend again.” I grinned at him.

                He extended his arm and we walked to where the girls were standing. After climbing into the car, we all headed off to the convention center for the renewal. It was a short drive and once we were out of the car, we started towards the center. All our closest family and friends had gathered, dressed up of course. Once everyone was seated, the four of us started to make our way down the aisle. We had asked Christian to do the renewal, so that a piece of Sam would be there. We knelt and gave the girls hugs before turning to face each other, much like we did five and a half years ago.

                _Love is patient, love is kind. Love does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrong doing. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. – 1 Corinthians 13:4-7_

                “This passage was read at their wedding and is one of their favorites. That is what their love is and that is what we’re here to celebrate once again today.” Christian said with a smile looking at us. “And just like five years ago, they’ve chosen to recite their vows. Sebastian, I think you’re going first.” He added looking at Sebastian.

                “Where do I start? I fell in love with you the moment we crashed into each other. Our first date was nursing you to health while you had strep. I realized I loved you and only wanted you a warm spring day, ridding the ferry across the river. Marrying you in the snow-covered mountains of Asheville was the happiest day of my life only to be eclipsed by the birth of our daughters. We’ve had our ups and downs like any couple, but we’ve always found our way back to each other. You’ve been my biggest cheerleader throughout my career all the while trying to make a difference in the world. Our family is all I could ever want or ever need. I vowed to love and be faithful to you. Nicolette Denise Jameson Stan, I still vow to love and be faithful to you until my dying breath.” Sebastian vowed reaching up and brushing a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb.

                Christian looked at me with a soft smile and nodded. “Sebastian Stan, I love you more than words can express. I am so lucky you chose me. When we met, and I saw you waiting for me after class that day, I was surprised and so nervous. You could’ve had any woman you wanted but you chose lil ole me. It didn’t take long for me to completely, hopelessly, and helplessly fall in love with you. You are my rock, my everything. You are all I could ever want, you love our family with a fierceness and protectiveness that I’ve never known. You have my heart completely. I’ll love you my whole life.” I said squeezing my husband’s hand affectionately.

                Everyone watched teary eyed as Sebastian and I pledged our love once again as he slipped the anniversary band on my finger along with my engagement and wedding rings. I had decided that instead of just wearing the anniversary band, I’d wear all three. Once the ring was on my hand, Sebastian pressed a tender kiss to my hand. We then turned and scooped our daughters into our arms, Charlotte of course in Sebastian’s arms. I looked up at my husband then to my daughters before speaking.

                “Our sweet precious baby girls, tătic and I love you more than words can express. We promise to you both and to these two on the way, that we will always be the parents you deserve and will love you no matter what.” I said with a tender smile as we both kissed their foreheads then switching kids and kissing their foreheads.

                With that the ceremony was over and the celebration had begun. With his free hand, Sebastian slipped his arm around me and we started towards the ballroom. He pressed a soft kiss to my temple as we walked to where our friends and family had gathered.  We sat the girls down and they scurried off towards their grandparents. Sebastian turned to me and tugged me into his arms.

                “My beautiful bride.” He said pressing his lips to mine. “I love you so much.” He added resting his forehead against mine.

                “I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.” I grinned at him.

                “Alright, don’t stand out here all night and suck face.” Chris laughed leaning against the doorframe. “Get your asses in here.”

                “You heard the man.” I grinned. “C’mon my hatter, we’re late for a very important date.” I added tugging his hand.

                Sebastian laughed, and we followed Chris inside. Hoots and hollers sounded as we walked into the room. We both smiled and Sebastian pulled me tighter to his side. The night progressed with dancing and laughter. After a while, I needed some air and slipped out the door into the October night. I ended up standing along a concrete wall looking out into the courtyard. Looking out into the darkened sky I found myself thinking about all that was to come. The birthdays, the anniversaries, the years that would pass with the girls, the birth of the twins, potentially a move to DC, and none of this would be possible without Sebastian. I never would’ve considered a move to Raleigh, a second term, much less a run for the Oval. As I was looking out into the night sky, I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and a set of hands rest protectively against my stomach. I leaned back in his embrace with a soft smile.

                “What are you doing out here, draga?” Sebastian asked softly.

                “Just needed some air.” I said resting my hands on his. “What are you doing out here?” I asked slowly turning.

                “My bride disappeared.” Sebastian said looking down at me.

                I slipped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. His arms slipped around me, and we stood out there in our embrace. I stood against him, listening to his heartbeat. After a few moments, I looked up into the loving eyes of my husband before standing on my toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.

                “I love you so much, Mrs. Stan.” Sebastian said against my lips before going in for another one.

                “And I you, Mr. Stan.” I murmured touching his jawline.

                “Come back inside and dance with me.” Sebastian said reaching for my hand.

                He led me back inside to where other couples were dancing. He spun me out and back into his arms. We danced together, Sebastian holding onto me. I held onto him just as tightly as the music played, us swaying together with barely any space between us.

               _I won’t give up on us,_

_even when the sky gets rough,_

_I’m giving you all my love,_

_I’m still looking up_

                Sebastian was softly singing as we swayed to the music. I was off in another world, wrapped in Sebastian’s arms, listening to his heartbeat and his soft singing; it was like we were the only ones in the world.

                “I mean it, I’m not going anywhere.” Sebastian murmured against my lips. “No matter what, I’m not going anywhere.” He added.

                “I couldn’t do any of this without you.” I said softly. “You and our girls mean more to me than you could ever realize. I love you so much.” I added.

                “I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.” He vowed pressing his lips to mine.

                We danced and partied a little while longer, before gathering our, now sleeping, girls and headed back to the residence. We put the girls to bed before changing out of our costumes and snuggling up together in bed. But not before his lips were on mine and my back was pressed to the mattress underneath him. Our lips met in a heated kiss before I was able to roll us over and straddle his waist. A groan escaped his lips before nature decided to call.

                 “Son of a bitch.” I growled climbing off Sebastian and sprinting to the bathroom. “Gotta pee.”

                  Sebastian just started laughing and apparently these babies thought it was funny, because at that moment, they decided they wanted to start doing somersaults.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Momma's not doing so well and I had to have emergency knee surgery. But, I'm back and this one was just a bit of a filler. Dopped on pain killers does nothing for the creative juices.

                  One week. That’s all that was left. It had all come to this. The hard work, the long sleepless nights, missed family dinners, all led up to this. The next presidential election was in one week. There was one final townhall left then it was time for the election. It had been a whole week since the renewal and Sebastian and I were still acting like a newlywedded couple. These babies were growing more and more each day. It was early on the morning of the townhall and we were in New York.

                 “Good mornin’ draga.” Sebastian said, his New York drawl coming out.

                 “Mornin’, lover.” I said with a grin.

                  I rolled over and straddled his waist and pressed my lips to his. Pulling his bottom lip between mine, I deepened the kiss and grinned as I felt his hands run tenderly against my stomach. It was at that moment that the twins decided to kick and let Sebastian feel for the first time. He grinned against my lips before going in for another kiss. His fingers brushed along the skin of my stomach earning another kick from one or both of his unborn children.

                “Someone wants to say good mornin’ daddy.” I grinned against his lips.

                “I can see that.” Sebastian grinned. “And, you, my love need breakfast.” He added patting my hip.

                “How about we order room service and snuggle up in bed.” Sebastian continued. “We can look at the questions for tonight.” He added.

                “That sounds wonderful.” I grinned. “I can’t believe we splurged on this hotel.” I smiled climbing off his lap.

                “Consider it a second honeymoon of sorts, with mom and the girls.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Besides, you, yourself, said you’d like to stay here. I’m only giving my wife what she wants.” He added with a grin.

                “I think the bigger question is, do we include the girls and your mom in our breakfast or is this a breakfast for two.” I said looking up at him. “Well, four.” I added as they kicked again.

                “Let’s make this a family breakfast.” Sebastian said rising out of the bed and pulling a pair of flannel pants over his naked body. “I have plans for you tomorrow.” He added turning around.

                “Oh, do you now, Mr. Stan.” I said looking at him.

                “Yes, ma’am I do.” He grinned.

                I slipped into a pair of sweats and a sports bra before moving towards Sebastian. I slipped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his for one last kiss. The Plaza Hotel was truly a beautiful place. I had only seen this place in pictures and passing by visiting Sebastian and it was a place that I’d always wanted to stay at. I never said anything to him, because I looked up the nightly rate and nearly had a heart attack. But, go figure, being the attentive man, he is, he found out. And when it was decided that the final townhall was going to be in New York, without my knowledge he booked us two nights at the hotel. We exited the bedroom and smiled at the girls sitting on the couch in the living room. Grace was watching cartoons and Charlotte was playing with her newest Leap Frog book. Georgeta looked up at the pair of us with a soft smile before going back to her book. Sebastian gave me one last peck on the lips before moving to place our room service.

               After waddling over, I took a seat on the couch in between the girls. I slipped an arm around Charlotte and tugged Grace into my lap. Georgeta watched the three of us out of the corner of her eye with a smile on her face. Grace curled into my chest and Charlotte snuggled against my side. After a few moments, Sebastian joined us on the couch. We sat in silence with the only noise coming from the television. He pressed a soft kiss to my temple when there was a knock on the door. He rose to go and collect our food and returned a few moments later with a spread of pastries, pancakes, eggs, sausage, coffee and orange juice. Sebastian and Georgeta fixed the girls their breakfast and I moved for fix some for myself as they fixed their plates. After a nice breakfast, we moved about the suite to get ready for the day. Sebastian made his way over for another kiss but before his lips could touch mine, I stopped him.

              “Brush your teeth first, Romeo.” I said holding my hand on his chest. “You remember what happened the last time you tried to kiss me after drinking coffee.”

               “Right.” Sebastian nodded.

               He moved around me and walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Once he emerged with fresh breath, he leaned in for a kiss and we emerged from the bedroom to two fully dressed girls and staffers ready to get to the business of the day. I smiled at my long-time press secretary and Georgeta ushered the girls out of the room. I took a seat on the couch and we started the business of the day. Todays townhall was going to be on the campus of Columbia University then that was it. We were back to North Carolina where we’d spend the next week on pins and needles as we waited for the election and ultimately who would go to the White House. By this point, I was on autopilot; exhausted from the business of running the state, running for the Oval, and being pregnant with twins. When it was all said and done and there was two hours left before the final meeting, I found myself staring out into the cool New York November lost in my thoughts. Even though I was so lost in my thoughts, I registered the calming presence that only my husband could provide standing behind me.

              “This is it.” I said staring out as New Yorkers passed by not noticing the storm brewing floors above them. “I can’t do this anymore.” I added.

              There was a sharp inhale of breath and Sebastian was by my side faster than I could register his movement. “What’s going on, draga? You can tell me anything.” He muttered softly lifting my chin.

                “After this, I’m done. We’re done.” I said looking up at him. “We can move to New York or to Wilmington. I can just be your wife and the kids mother.” I continued.

                “Where’s this coming from, babe?” Sebastian questioned looking at me. “This doesn’t sound like you.” He added.

                “I’m just done. I wanted to make a difference, and like you’ve said, I’ve done that.” I stated looking up at him. “Obviously if I’m elected, I’m not done and if they want me for a second term, then I’ll do that. But after that or if I’m not elected, I’m done.” I finished.

                “Are you sure?” He asked.

                “Yes, you’ve put your career on hold long enough.” I nodded. “You’ve supported me and it’s my turn to do the same for you.”

                “I haven’t put my career on hold because of your career.” Sebastian said taking my hand. “Babe, I’ve turned down roles because they’d take me away from my girls for a long period of time. I don’t want to be away from my family, that’s why I turned down roles. Being away from you three for two weeks is bad enough. Some of those roles were going to have me being away for two or three months all during times you couldn’t travel.” He added.

                “I will, however, like the idea of you being able to be with me.” He continued pulling me into his arms. “I really like the idea of coming back after a long day of filming and just tugging you into my arms.” He finished as I leaned back into his embrace.

                “I do like the idea of not having an ocean or a country in between us.” I smiled.

                “I do too.” He grinned.

                We spent the next few moments snuggled into each other’s arms. We spent the rest of the day talking about what life would be like once all of this was said and done. The random places we’d visit as he filmed, the kids growing up with both of their parents with them, all the promises of a future away from the political spotlight. All too soon, it was time for the final debate. Georgeta met us in the living room and we both kissed each of the girl’s foreheads.

                “I know I don’t have to wish you luck, sweetheart, but good luck.” Georgeta said patting my cheek affectionately.

                “Thank you.” I smiled giving her a hug.

                Sebastian embraced his mother and we were out the door. We stood in the elevator descended from our floor to the lobby, I was lost in my own little world.

                “While we’re there, your things will be moved into the other room.” Jake said looking at Sebastian.

                “Thanks Jake.” Sebastian smiled at their longtime family friend. “She needs a break.” He added.

                “Now, Kate and I took the liberty to clear most of her schedule for the next week.” Jake continued looking at the first gentleman. “This final stretch is going to be stressful for her, especially now.” He finished looking down at me.

                I felt two sets of eyes on me and I looked up at them both and smiled. Both smiled back,

and Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to my temple. Once the elevator stopped we were on our way. I slid in next to Sebastian and started staring out at the City in the twilight. This was something that I did whenever there was something big coming up. It was my chance to reflect on everything. I felt the car stop and looked up at realized we were here and somehow, I had either taken or was offered my husbands hand and was running my fingers over his. He looked down at me and softly smiled. We climbed out of the car and made our way inside. I truly don’t know what came over me, but I came to an abrupt halt causing Sebastian to stumble backwards.

                “Draga?” He questioned looking back at me.

                “I can’t do this.” I said trembling. “Bash. I can’t…I…. Bash, I can’t do this.” I said backing up.

                “Hey. Hey.” Sebastian said pulling me into his arms. “Look at me.” He tilted my head up to look at him.

                “I can’t do this.” I shook my head, tears falling.

                “Look at me, Nicolette Stan.” He said making me look at him. “You can do this. You are strong and brave and fearless. You are what this country needs.” He said pressing his forehead to mine.

                “Bash.” I whimpered.

                “Babe.” He pressed his lips to mine. “You’ve got this.” He added.

                “What if I can’t.” I said looking at him.

                “Draga, you can.” He said tenderly.

                “Governor Stan, when you’re ready.”  A staffer said looking at the pair of us.

                Sebastian gave me one last hug before releasing me so that I could take my spot on the stage. The town hall passed without much fuss and soon enough it was over. While we were at the town hall, mine and Sebastian’s things were moved from the suite we all shared to a suite for the pair of us. We took the car back to the hotel where we quickly said goodnight to the girls then Sebastian whisked me off to our new room for the night. He took me by the hand and tugged me to where our new room was with a big grin on his face.

                “Just you and me for the rest of the night.” He grinned turning and looking at me. “I’ve got such plans for you, my love.” He added.

                “What are you talking about?” I asked laughing.

                “You’ll see.” He said opening the door.

                “Seriously, Sebastian,” I started as he drug me inside. “What is going on?”

               “Take a seat, sweetheart.” He said kneeling in front of me.

                Sebastian preceded to slip my shoes off my feet before rising to run me a hot bubble bath. I sat on the edge of the bed just looking from the place my husband vacated to the bathroom. After a few minutes Sebastian reemerged with a soft smile on his face. Over the next few hours, he ran me a bath, massaged my feet, ordered me my favorite treats and snuggled with me in the bed.

               “So, this was your grand plan?” I said popping a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

                “Actually, no.” Sebastian shrugged. “I planned on fucking you senseless.” He added.

                “Oh.” I said.

                “You need this more than anything else.” He said kissing my cheek. “So, just cuddle up in my arms and rest love.” He added softly.

 


	13. Election Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is....the election results are in and the sex of our two little baby Stan's.

_November 7, 2017_

                This was it. It was finally here, election Tuesday. Today was the day that would either send my growing family either to Washington or New York or Wilmington. I woke this morning the same way as previous mornings, with lots of kisses and the smell of omelets. Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with a set of ocean blue eyes and emerald green eyes. A soft smile graced my face as I reached each hand up and touched both of their cheeks. We were all snuggled up when I heard a light chuckle from the other side of the room. I looked up from my spot in between the girls and smiled at the bearded man leaning against the door frame.

                “Alright kiddos. Let momma get up.” Sebastian said with a light laugh.

                After Sebastian successfully corralled the kids out of the bedroom, I made my way to the bathroom. When I emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed, Sebastian was plating our breakfast. The only thing on my agenda today was voting. Voting, now that was something that I thought was crazy. It was obvious that I was going to vote for myself as was Sebastian; but it was something we were to do regardless. Once we were finished with voting, we will be coming back to the residence where we will wait to hear our fate. No one knew about my mini meltdown a week ago and I was feeling slightly better. A part of me still wanted all of this to be over so that Sebastian could have his time in the spotlight, but I also knew that more needed to be done in our country.

                “So, you kiddos are going to be staying with grandma while momma and daddy go out.” I said looking at our girls. “Then grandma is going to go out.” I added.

                After a conversation with my parents, we would see them within a few hours after they voted. When the polls started closing only regular staffers would be in the mansion. To me this was something that I wanted to have family around for only. The bigger question though is being I going to be able to stay awake until the election was called. I was becoming more and more wiped out the further along I was becoming. It was eleven in the morning when we got into the car to go and vote.

                “So, do you have a speech prepared?” Sebastian asked looking at me.

                “Nope.” I said shaking my head. “Oh, don’t forget today we find out what we’re having. If you still want to know, that is.” I added.

                “You’re going to wing it.” Sebastian chuckled. “And I still want to know. I want my boys, I know you’re going to give me at least one.” He added pecking my forehead.

                “You say that now, betcha its two more girls.” I laughed.

                “Nah, I’ve got at least one boy in there.” He said running his fingers over my stomach.

                After a few more minutes of talk, we finished our journey to our polling place. Sebastian climbed out of the car first and reached for my hand. After taking my hand in his and climbing out, we walked into the polling place hand in hand. A quick interview and vote later, we were on our way back to the residence. It would be a quick lunch with the girls while their grandmother voted before we headed off to the doctor for our next monthly ultrasound. We had a quiet lunch that consisted of sandwiches and chips. It was two in the afternoon when we climbed back into the car to go to the doctor. A quick drive, we were checked in and sitting in the waiting room. Sadly, though, there were reporters outside snapping pictures.

                “I’m telling you, there’s at least one boy.” Sebastian laughed as we debated whether there was a growing boy or two in my belly.

                “I betcha wrong.” I laughed at him.

                “Right.” He laughed sticking out his tongue.

                “Mrs. Stan.” The nurse called smiling at us.

                Sebastian and I rose and walked towards the door. Once the door closed behind us, I breathed a sigh of relief. I know this will be life now, especially if I’m elected, but I really want this moment to be about Sebastian and me. After a quick exam, I found myself sitting ready for the ultrasound. A few moments later, Kate came into the room and prepped me for the ultrasound. Once it was started, Sebastian was at my side. He laced our fingers together as she started looking for a good angle to show us what our twins were.

                “Show me my boy.” Sebastian said with a smirk.

                “C’mon babies, let’s prove daddy wrong.” I said looking at the screen.

                “Well, see that right there.” Dr. Campbell said pointing to the screen.

                “That’s my boys!” Sebastian exclaimed throwing his hands up.  “Two of each babe.” He added grinning.

                “I can see that.” I grinned.

                After a few moments I was cleaned up, had pictures and we were on our way. Once we got back to the residence, I changed into something comfy. We curled up on the couch and watched the news, had dinner then gave the girls their baths. Once all that was finished, Sebastian and I joined my close staffers to wait for the results of the election. While they were in a room across the hall from my office, Sebastian and I were going to be in my office.

                “So, what do we cut it on to?” He asked looking at me.

                “CNN or Fox News.” I said looking up at him. “They have maps and color those in with the winners.” I added with a blush.

                Sebastian looked back with a smile before flipping on the news. It was now seven in the evening and the first of the polls on the East Coast started to close. I had lost my shoes coming into my office wanting to be as comfortable as possible. Tonight, was going to not only decide our presidential election but our state one as well. I wasn’t paying too much attention to the news right now, as they were just talking about other things. It would still be another hour or so before they started giving the results. The smell of chocolate brought me out of my thoughts.

                “Thought you might want this.” Sebastian said handing me the mug.

                “Thanks lover.” I replied sitting the mug down on my desk before turning to softly kiss him. “I love you.” I added brushing my lips against his.

                “I love you too.” He replied brushing his lips against mine.

                “Nic, the results are coming in.” Kate said poking her head into the office.

                “Thank you, Kate.” I said with a soft smile before she turned and left the room with a nod.

                “Are you ready?” Sebastian inquired looking at me.

                “Honestly, I’m not sure.” I replied. “I’m possibly getting picked to take a job that paints a really big target on my back. Someone tried once already to kill me for being a woman in politics. Here I am doing something that makes me, and you guys, a bigger target.” I added.

                “I want to make a difference but no, you and our kids could be in danger. If they can’t get to me, they will go for second best. But, God, I don’t know what I’d do if someone went after you guys.” I continued shaking my head.

                “Beautiful, sweetheart, you don’t have to worry about us.” He said cupping my check. “That’s my job.” He added softly.

                “And it’s my job to worry about you.” I said taking his chin in my hand. “Is that a little grey in see in your beard? Very sexy.” I added with a smirk.

                “Oh?” He questioned with a smirk. “So, you find the grey in my beard sexy?” He questioned slipping his arms around my waist.

                “Very.” I replied rising on my toes to kiss him. “Very. Damn. Sexy.” I punctuated each word with a kiss.

                “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He grinned against my lips.

                We separated and turned our attention to the television where the first states were starting to be declared. So far in the running I had four states, including North Carolina, being called for me. I saw on the television Tennessee projected for Nicolette Stan. We’ll that’s five now. I thought to myself. We watched for a little while longer before I started to get sleepy. We moved to the couch in my office and we curled up together and watched as the polls started closing on the West Coast. It was about eleven at night and my eye lids were starting to droop more and more. Sebastian laid me down on the couch and I felt him peck my forehead.

_Sebastian’s POV_

                After lying Nicolette down on the couch and pecking her forehead, I slowly made my way back out of her office. I turned my head and cast a glance at my pregnant wife and softly smiled. She needs her rest. I thought to myself. Slowly and quietly I closed the door and walked to the conference room across the hall.

                “Nic, ok?” Jake asked looking at me.

                “Yeah, she’s taking a nap.” I said with a smile. “Poor thing’s wiped out.” I added with a chuckle.

                “I’m sure.” Jake said with a light laugh. “You going to wake her up when it’s called?” He asked.

                “I’m not sure, honestly.” I said running a hand over my beard. “She needs her rest, especially if this goes in our favor. Speeches can wait until tomorrow.” I added.

                Jake arched a brow at me and I just shrugged. True, speeches could wait until tomorrow. There wasn’t a written rule that the president elect had to make a speech on election night and no other president elect had ever been pregnant. Nicolette wasn’t going to be happy with not being woken up, but she needed her rest. I was perfectly able to handle my moody wife. I looked up at the board and smiled at all the states marked for her. She might win this thing. I thought to myself.  After watching for a few minutes, I jogged upstairs to check on the girls. Charlotte and Grace were curled up in our bed. After walking over and giving them a kiss on their foreheads, I walked back into the living room.

                “You might be going to Washington.” Georgeta said smiling at me.

                “We might be.” I grinned.

                “How is my daughter?” She asked looking at me.

                “She’s sleeping right now.” I said looking at her. “If she doesn’t wake up soon, I’m going to bring her up here.” I added.

                My mother nodded her head in agreement as did my mother-in-law, who had just emerged from the kitchen. I smiled at the women in the room before making my departure back downstairs. I stepped into my wife’s office and stuck my head into the room. It was two in the morning and I decided, since she hadn’t woken, to let her sleep.

                “Seb?” Jake said looking over at me. “They’re about to call the race.” He added.

                “I’m going to carry Nic upstairs and I’ll be back down.” I said looking at him. “These boys will wake her up eventually in the middle of the night. They’ve been doing it the past couple nights.” I added.

                “Boys?” Jake asked looking at me.

                “Yep.” I grinned. “Two boys.”

                Jake smiled at me and I slowly made my way into her office. Slowly lifting my wife into my arms, I carried her upstairs to the residence and our bedroom. I laid her down on my side of the bed and slowly undressed her, careful to not wake her or our girls. I kissed her softly and whispered ‘I love you.’ After walking to the door, I slowly cracked the door and made my way back downstairs where they had just called the election. I walked into the room and Jake and Kate noticed me and the room got quiet.

                “Nic’s sleeping, I’ll tell her in the morning.” I said looking at them.

                “Her life will completely change.” Jake responded looking at me. “We have our first female president elect.” He added.

                “What?” I asked my eyes getting wide.

                “Dan is our governor elect and she is no longer Governor Stan.” Kate said speaking up. “She is now President Elect Stan. She’s able to get daily briefings now, her swearing in will be on your anniversary.” She added.

                “Oh.” That was the only thing I could think to say.

                “We’re going to make arraignments to move you all from the mansion to either the western residence or Wilmington, whichever she chooses, until we move you to Blair House and ultimately the White House.” Kate continued.

                “I’ll tell you right now, she’ll want to go to Wilmington for whatever time we have left.” I said looking at the people in the room. “Do whatever you need to, I can move _my_ family to our house.” I added.

                “Yes sir.” Kate nodded.

                “And, you all know, this doesn’t change anything. You all know how she is, _who_ she is.” I continued. “She’s the same women she’s been since the beginning. Now, go home to your families. Get some sleep. We all have a busy day tomorrow.” I added.

                “I’ll be here early.” Jake said patting my shoulder as soon as everyone left. “We’ll get our girl through this.” He added.

                “Thank you, Jake.” I smiled. “For everything.”

                He smiled at me and left shortly afterwards. Once everything was locked up, I headed up to the residence. Everyone had gone to bed, leaving only myself up. I poured myself a shot of whiskey and pondered the thought that my wife had just been elected the forty-seventh president. A short time later, I made my way into the bedroom and got ready for bed.

                I leaned down and pressed my lips to my wife’s forehead. “Good night, madam president elect. I love you.”


	14. Captain America and the President Elect

_No POV_

It had been a mere six hours since Nicolette had been elected the next President of the United States. It was eight in the morning and she hadn’t woken up yet. The girls were still sleeping, and the only ones awake and moving around the kitchen were Sebastian, Georgeta, Debbie, Jake, and Kate. Sebastian had buzzed his thick beard back and slightly cut his hair in preparation for his new four-year long role. Infinity War had wrapped filming and he was going to be filming his scenes for Avenger’s 4 in between now and the inauguration. He slowly moved around the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee.

                “She’ll start getting the briefings as of this morning.” Kate said looking at him.  “We’re working on securing the house in Wilmington as well.” She added.

                “What do you mean securing?” Sebastian asked with wide eyes. “She’s not going to like that.” He added.

                “You’re the new First Family, everywhere you go from here on out will have to be very secure.” She continued.

                A suit that Sebastian had never seen before stepped into the room. “I have the briefing for the president elect.” He said.

                “She’s not awake yet. You can just leave it on the counter.” Sebastian responded looking at the suit.

                “I’m sorry sir, this has to go into her hands only.” He responded looking at Sebastian.

                Sebastian started to speak when squeals sounded through the hall followed by little footsteps and a set of heavier steps. A mere moments later, shrieks sounded though the room as two rowdy toddlers ran for their father. Sebastian shot an apologetic look at the new face in the room. _You better get used to this._ Sebastian thought to himself. Moments followed before Nicolette slowly waddled into the room. At first no one said a word when she entered, and she slowly made her way to the cabinet to retrieve a glass and preceded to pour herself a glass of orange juice. Taking a sip, she turned and softly smiled before moving to peck her husbands lips.

                “Oh, hello.” She responded looking at the new face in the room.

                “Ma’am.” The suit responded nodding at her.

                “What’s that?” She asked looking at the folder in front of the suit.

                “Your daily brief ma’am.” He said. “I’m Tucker Jacobson, I’m the head of your detail. The head of the First Gentleman’s detail will be here later today.” He added.

                “I’m confused.” She said looking at the people in the room.

                “You’re the President Elect.” Tucker said looking at her.

                “We won the election, draga.” Sebastian responded looking down at his wife.   

                Nicolette looked at her husband with wide eyes and quickly grabbed his hand and drug him out of the room. Neither said a word as they moved from the kitchen to the bedroom. Sebastian shut the door and waited for whatever Nicolette was going to say.

                “You didn’t think to wake me up?” She asked with arched brows.

                “You’re pregnant and you needed your rest, so no, I didn’t wake you up.” Sebastian said shrugging.

                “Sebastian.” Nicolette sighed.

                “Babe, you didn’t have to make a speech last night and you needed your rest.” He replied. “You did receive a couple calls, we thanked them for their call and told them you’d call tomorrow. I made a statement via Instagram on our behalf.” He added.

                “Did you now?” She said looking at him.

                “Yeah.” He said smiling.

                She sighed before shaking her head. Sebastian pecked her forehead before she moved to slip into a sleeveless dress. Once she was changed, her and Sebastian emerged from the bedroom and Georgeta sat a plate down in front of her.

                “I’ll go ahead and take that.” She said motioning to the folder. “And since I’ve been elected, in the residence we’re just Nic and Seb, nothing formal.” She added.

                “Yes ma’am.” Tucker nodded passing the folder over to her.

                “Nic, we’re working on securing your home in Wilmington.” Kate said looking at the young woman.

                “What?” Nicolette said looking at her.

                “We’re going to be moving back home until we move to Blair House.” Sebastian said looking at his wife.

                “It has to be secured by the secret service before you can move in.” Tucker spoke up. “I’ve also been informed that a Tammy Matthews has been released from jail.” He finished causing Nicolette to cringe.

                “That woman, and her husband Jerry, are not allowed anywhere near her or our kids.” Sebastian said looking from his wife to her head of security. “If she gets near my wife, you’ll answer to me.” He added.

                “Yes sir.” Tucker nodded.

                “Mom.” Nicolette said reaching for her mother.

                “I’m right here sweetheart.” Debbie Jameson said walking over to her daughter. “You’re my daughter, have been since you were seventeen and I’m not letting her get her hands on my baby again.” She added hugging her daughter tightly.

                Sebastian stood watching mother and daughter embracing with a tight-lipped smile on his face. He was eternally grateful that the Jameson’s adopted her when they did. Over the past few months, she’d been talking to him more and more about what happened to her growing up. She had confessed to him, on more than one occasion that they had saved her life; given her a purpose. Knowing that her mother was out of jail was bringing all this flooding back to the surface at a time where she didn’t need, couldn’t, worry with this. She was now the president and had more important things to worry about. _This time_ there wasn’t _anything_ he wasn’t prepared to do to protect his wife.

                She released her mother only to be embraced by her husband. A few moments later, Sebastian released her, and she turned to her head of security

                “I’ll take my briefings in my office, I have one at the house as well.” Nicolette said tapping the folder. “What else needs to be done?” She asked turning her head to Kate.

                “Over the coming months, the positions for your administration need to be filled out.” She responded looking at the young woman. “You need to name your press secretary and chief of staff. Sebastian needs to do the same.” She continued.

                “Why do I need one?” Sebastian asked surprised.

                “Someone that can keep your schedule and keep it in line with your wife’s for state dinners and such. Someone to help with things you want to accomplish as First Gentleman.” Kate answered.

                “Jake is going to be the press secretary.” Nicolette said looking at Jake, who nodded his head. “And before she died, Sam agreed to going with us.” She continued with a soft sigh, still not over the death of her dear friend.

                “Kate, you’ve done so much for me since coming aboard; I was hoping you’d want the title of White House Chief of Staff.” Nicolette finished.

                “For as long as you need me, I’m here.” Kate said with a soft smile.

                “Then that’s taken care of.” Nicolette said with a smile.

_Nicolette’s POV_

                “What’s that?” I said noticing the round red, white and blue frisbee propped against the wall.

                “Oh, that,” Sebastian said with a light chuckle. “That’s nothing, just a prop for movie I need to figure out.” He added.

                “No, that’s not ‘nothing.’” I said using air quotes when I said nothing. “That’s Caps shield. Why do you have Chris’s shield?” I added.

                “It’s not Chris’s, that’s mine.” Sebastian responded with a smile.

                “What?!” I exclaimed looking at him.

                “The shield’s mine.” He grinned.

                “You’re…...” I started pointing between the shield and him. “I’m married to the new Captain America?” I asked looking at him.

                “Yes ma’am.” He grinned.

                “Well, the United States President and Captain America in the same house.” Jake lightly chuckled.

                “We’re going to be starting to film the week after next.” Sebastian said causing me to stop mid step.

                “That soon?” I questioned with wide eyes.

                “Yeah, all my scenes are going to be filmed in New York and Atlanta.” He continued looking at me. “I don’t think any of my scenes are overseas.” He finished.

                “Oh.” I nodded.

                “We’re planning on a party to celebrate your victory within the next couple days.” Kate said speaking up.

                “I wouldn’t miss that for the world.” Sebastian grinned.

                “I would hope not Captain Barnes.” I grinned walking over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, Mr. Stan.” I added against his lips.

                “I love you too, Mrs. Stan.” He said pressing his lips to mine once again. “My president, the mother of my children, my beautiful wife, my everything.” He added.

                “Now, if you all will excuse me, I have some calls to make.” I smiled before patting Sebastian’s shoulder and moving towards the stairs and ultimately my office.


	15. Celebrations

               Over the next couple days staff members began planning the celebration. While they were planning that, I was working on a little celebration of my own. I had gone and shopped for lingerie that would accommodate my growing belly and paired with the gown I’d chosen, I was aiming to make myself feel good and knock Sebastian’s socks off. Even though life had been busy over the past couple of months, I was starting to get to the point in my pregnancy where I felt less desirable and paired with being the mother of two made me feel less and less like a desirable woman.

                I had arranged for my daily briefs to be daily and I was working on getting my cabinet together and working on who I wanted for what positions. These were hard decisions to make as I wanted the best people for each position and advisors that would give me the best advice. While I had been governing for five years, the global stage was something entirely foreign to me.

                “What’s got you all flustered, babe?” Sebastian asked walking into my office.

                “All this cabinet and administration picking is getting to me.” I sighed. “I need a break from it all.” I added.

                “Well then, come with me.” He responded walking over to where I sat.

                I looked up at my husband and smiled when he extended his hand. He led me out of the office and upstairs to the residence where things were starting to get packed up. The house had finally been cleared and things were getting packed for our move to Wilmington and prepared for our new governors’ arrival. I looked at him confused when we reached the kitchen. He led me over to the frying pan and I saw hamburgers and a pan of tater tots. Ketchup, mustard, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes and other condiments were laid out. I looked up at him and grinned when I realized he had fixed my favorite lunch. I noticed a bottle of white wine.

                “Hamburgers, tots and wine?” I asked with a grin.

                “Yeah, figured you could use something to cheer ya up.” He grinned flipping off the burner. “You said you needed a break and while I can’t just take you away, I can at least fix some of your favorites.” He added.

                “My God, you’re perfect.” I said slipping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest.

                “Not perfect.” Sebastian chuckled pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “Now, tonight. Just have fun, don’t think about anything.” He added causing me to look at him.

                “Oh, that’s tonight?” I groaned. “What happened to the days where we just laid in bed all day?”

                “That only lasted two weeks.” He chuckled moving from me.

                “Right, that thing called a honeymoon.” I replied moving to the counter.

                “Let’s eat and get through tonight then we’ll work on a day of just lying in bed.” He said fixing his hamburger.

                Once our burgers were fixed we moved to the bar and took a seat. A nice quiet lunch was had between the two of us which was just what I needed. Sebastian’s lunch was a welcomed distraction from the daily business of building a government. Once we were finished, I moved to the sink to discard our dishes. I gave him a peck on the cheek before moving back downstairs to continue working on filling my cabinet.

                “I need a list of trusted candidates for State and Defense.” I said looking up from papers that lined my desk.

                “You also need to decide who you want as your ambassador to the UN.” Kate said looking up from her tablet.

                “Nikki Haley.” I said without hesitation. “Speaking of which, I need to get her into my office. So, see if we can get her to come to Wilmington for a meeting.”

                “Isn’t that the current ambassador?” Kate asked.

                “If you can’t get her here?” Jake asked looking up from the tablet in his hands.

                “Yes.” I respond looking at Kate. “And, Jake, if she can’t come here, I’ll go to New York.” I added.

                Both nodded and Kate set to work on getting the former South Carolina governor back on Southern ground for a meeting. Jake, meanwhile, started looking for suitable Secretaries of State and Defense. It was four in the evening when I finally made my way upstairs to get ready for the evenings festivities.  At five thirty I emerged to see Sebastian fiddling with his suit. He looked up and a soft smile graced his angelic face.

                “You look beautiful.” He said with a smile.

                “You look mighty handsome yourself.” I grinned walking up to him.

                “Mrs. Stan.” Sebastian extended his arm and I gently took it.

                “Mr. Stan.” I smiled patting his arm affectionately. “You’re going to be one hell of a handsome First Gentleman.” I added with a wink.

                “Not nearly as gorgeous of a President as you will be my love.” He smiled pecking my cheek.

                We made our way downstairs where our friends and staffers were gathered, waiting to celebrate our newly elected president. When we descended the stairs, people started clapping and suddenly wanted to run back up to the residence. Sebastian kept a firm but comforting hand on my mine as we reached the bottom of the stairs. We mingled amongst our guests for what seemed like forever and all I wanted to do was run and hide.

                “What was going on with you tonight?” Sebastian asked looking at me once we were back in the residence.

                “I dunno.” I said with a sigh. “I just wasn’t comfortable with tonight and I dunno how I’m going to handle State affairs and stuff.” I added.

                “I’ll be right there with you.” Sebastian said walking over to where I sat on the bed. “I don’t know if that helps or not, but I’m going to be right by your side.” He added.

                “It does help.” I softly smiled at him. “I couldn’t do this without you.” I added.

                “Good, I hope you don’t mind this then.” Sebastian started. “I cleared everything on your schedule and mom’s watching the girls.” He continued.

                “Oh?” I questioned.

                “You wanted a day of just lounging around.” Sebastian said with a soft smile. “So, I’m giving that to you.” He added.

                “Thank you.” I said reaching over and touching his cheek. “I love you so much.” I added.

                “I love you too, babe.” Sebastian said kissing me softly.

                With that we climbed into bed with us both looking forward to a day of just lounging around.  As the sun started streaming through the shades, I slowly ran my fingers along Sebastian’s cheek. It had been quite a while since we had just had a lazy morning in bed. Life hadn’t been easy with two girls and carrying twin boys, but Sebastian had a way of keeping me sane. His blue eyes fluttered open and a soft sleepy smile crossed his features.

                “Good morning, draga.” Sebastian said leaning in for a kiss.

                “Good mornin’, lover.” I said smiling against his lips.        

                After a few minutes of making out, we both climbed out of bed. I headed towards the bathroom and Sebastian headed for the kitchen. After finishing my business, I met Sebastian in the kitchen where he was starting to whip up some pancakes. It was strange not having the girls in the house, but it was a welcome change.

                “So, what do you want to do today?” Sebastian asked looking over at me.

                “Um….” I said thinking. “Well, there’s a Wicked Tuna marathon today.” I added biting my lip.

                “I definitely married a Southerner.” He said lightly chuckling.

                “What?” I shrugged with a light laugh. “I like to fish, and I haven’t seen any of the new season.” I added.

                “A Wicked Tuna marathon it is then.” He said plating our pancakes. “C’mon.” He added putting them on a tray.

                “Where we are going?” I asked looking at my husband.

                “You wanted a day lounging in bed, remember.” He said putting his coffee and my orange juice on the tray as well.

                “Oh, I did didn’t I.” I said rising.

                With that, the pressures of being the new president were forgotten and replaced with hours of Bluefin tuna fishing of the Maine coast.


	16. Florence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being from North Carolina and Wilmy, Nicolette couldn't stand by and do nothing while her beloved city and state took a direct hit.

“Draga!” Sebastian called walking into the living area.

The growing family had moved from their coastal North Carolina home to Blair House; the final stop on their journey to the White House. Georgeta was in the kitchen working on something sweet, Sebastian could tell by the smell. He saw Charlotte playing with some toys in the floor and Grace was sleeping on a couch nearby. Still, he had yet to see his wife. As he walked deeper into the house, he heard her voice. He stuck his head inside her office and she held up a finger before turning her attention back to her phone.

“The highways always flood.” I said tapping my fingers on the map. “Especially 130, 74,95, and 211. 40 even flooded during Matthew.” I added.

“The port. You can open the port. There’s the Diligence, the Coast Guard can bring supplies. Whatever you need, though, let us know.” I finished before hanging up.

“Hey draga.” Sebastian said walking into the office. 

“Hello lover.” I smiled opening my arms. 

“Can I ask what that was about?” He asked looking down at me.

“Hurricane Florence.” I said with a sigh. “It’s looking more and more like it’s going to make landfall in North Carolina. And if that’s not bad enough, Wilmy and Wrightsville Beach to be exact.” I added.

“That’s a really strong storm.” He replied. “Draga, I’m so sorry.” He added slipping his arms around me.

We stood in our embrace for a little while longer before moving to the living room to watch the weather.  Being the President Elect this was hard to watch, knowing that some part of my country was going to get hit; but this was personal. I was a North Carolinian not only that, I was the former governor of that state. I was also the former mayor of the city that was going to take a landfall. I was determined to do whatever was necessary in the aftermath to help the people of my home state. Of course, it didn’t matter what state it was, I would act the same way. I would do more than just _throw some damn paper towels._

“I’m going to be visiting Fayetteville and Lumberton too.” I said looking at my husband. “Along with Wilmy and the beaches.” I added.

“Will it be safe?” Sebastian asked looking from my face to my growing belly.

“I’ll take all the necessary precautions, lover.” I smiled. “We three will be just fine.” I added rubbing my belly.

“I’m going to be going with you.” He said looking at me.

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” I questioned arching a dark brow.

“Nic, don't do that.” He replied narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, don't be so dramatic.” I waved him off with a roll of my eyes. “All I meant was, isn't TIFF this coming week? Don't you have to be in Canada?” I continued turning to him.

“You know, like promoting the two movies you busted your ass on.” I finished.  “I kinda think that takes precedence over a hurricane.”

“Yes, TIFF is this week and yes, both movies are premiering, but this is important too.” Sebastian replied. “A category four hurricane that is going to make landfall in not only my wife's home state but her hometown, that takes precedence over everything.” He added. 

“Besides, you're the President Elect. What kind of First Gentleman would I be if I wasn't there to survey the damage to the state I was the First Gentleman of for 5 years. These are my people too. I might have been born in Romania and lived in New York, but the moment I fell in love with you, I became a North Carolinian.” He finished.

“That is one hell of a speech Mr. Stan.” I smiled slipping my arms around him. “After nearly a decade together you finally admit you're a Southerner.” I added with a big grin. 

“Now, wait a minute. I'm still a Yankee, as you remind me ever so often.” He said arching a brow. “But, yes, there is some Southern in there too.” He added pecking my lips.

His hands moved down to my stomach and hip. His lips met mine once again in a more passionate kiss, his tongue running along my bottom lip begging for entrance. He gripped my hip tightly as we shared a passionate kiss. His lips moved from mine to my neck causing a moan to escape my lips. His lips moved back up to mine for another kiss before breaking and staying just millimeters from mine.

“I love you so much, draga.” He said softly stroking my cheek.

“I love you too, lover.” I smiled.

Over the coming days we watched as Hurricane Florence inched closer and closer to the North Carolina coast. And as the storm made landfall in Wrightsville Beach and moved into Wilmington, Nicolette’s heart broke. Even though the storm had significantly weakened to a category one storm, it became near stationary, dumping nearly 24 inches of rain. As the former mayor of the port city, she knew that a few days of continuous rain could flood downtown and parts of the city. However, six to twelve feet of storm surge in the Cape Fear River would be a different story. Most of downtown would be flooded by feet of water.

When the storm clouds and rain cleared, there was a lot of flooding and damage. It broke Nicolette’s heart seeing the damage to the coastal port city that she called home for so many years. And as the storm moved further inland, the damage continued as the Lumber River overflowed its banks flooding a 90 mile stretch of I-95. At the coast a 40 mile stretch of I-40 was flooded through three counties as well as countless other highways leading towards the Eastern part of the state. The only ways in were the ocean and helicopter.

In the days to come, arrangements were made for Nicolette and Sebastian to travel to the hardest hit areas mainly Wilmington and New Bern. Coming with them were supplies in the form of cases of water, meals, cleaning supplies, anything they may need. Nicolette and Sebastian were both ready to roll up their sleeves and get their hands dirty and help with the clean up. This was  _ their _ state, they had a home in the coastal city. So while they were in Wilmington, they would be like every other homeowner; they would be checking on their home. And after kissing their girls, they were up in the air bound for Cherry Point. They would tour Cherry Point  and nearby New Bern before moving onto Wilmington and flying over Brunswick County. Brunswick County still couldn’t be accessed after seven days due to the severe flooding of highway 17 and highway 130.

As they disembarked, two tractor trailers were loaded. One would be following us to New Bern now and when we traveled to Wilmington one would follow us.  We spent three hours in New Bern and the surrounding areas before meeting up with the other trailer and heading South through tricky roads. Nearing Jacksonville we had to detour off of highway 17 due to flooding and that was when we started to see the devastation of Florence. Onslow County gave way to Pender County and as Pender gave way to New Hanover County the devastation became clear. Down power lines, trees, limbs, street signs and other things were everywhere. Most of downtown was flooded as was many roads throughout the city. When we arrived at Port City Church, Sebastian and I climbed out of the car.

Sebastian met me at my side as I wiped a stray tear from my eye. “I’m so sorry, draga.” He said softly rubbing my back comfortingly.

I offered him a weak smile and we started our walk through the city. Well, the parts of the city that we’re too flooded. Seeing the city in this state, absolutely broke my heart. Being the ‘elect’ I really didn’t have the power yet, all I could do was make promises for what I would do come January and say that I would work with this administration to help make sure that North Carolina got everything they needed. That Wilmington got everything they needed. After seeing all the damage and meeting people and giving out supplies, it was time for something a little more personal. We did own a home in the devastated city.

“Oh, Seb.” I said looking at our home putting my hands over my mouth.

Our roof was gone. There was flood damage, to be sure and we hadn’t even walked inside yet. Most of our windows were blown out. As we walked around to the back yard, in the mess of filling out a cabinet, we had forgotten about the boat. Our boat, which held so many memories, was crashed into our back patio and patio doors and destroyed. Our dock and pier were destroyed. We slowly made our way into our home and I couldn’t stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

There was extensive water damage inside the house. Photos lined the house of Sebastian and I with the girls. Photos of Georgeta and the girls, my parents with the girls. Of course, there were wedding photos of Sebastian and I in the house. Most of the photos weren't salvageable due to the extensive water damage. This had been our home for the past ten years, even though our main residence was Raleigh, this was  _ home _ . It was here that Sebastian and I went from a couple to a family. Here we taught our girls the love of the ocean. Even as President we were going to raise these two boys here as much as we could. We had decided that most of our things and all of our every day items would be moved to Blair House and then the White House, some things would remain in our home to make it feel like  _home_ when we came home. And, now, it was all gone. I looked at my husband and as my eyes glazed over with tears he just held me in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” He said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh Seb.” I cried.

“We’ll rebuild.” He said softly. “If that’s what you want, baby, then, I swear to you, we will rebuild.” He added kissing the top of my head.

I loved my city with everything in me. This was our home where all our memories were. This was where I wanted to grow old with Sebastian by my side. I  _ wanted _ to rebuild. We  _ would _ rebuild, just like every other Wilmingtonian. Even though we were the President Elect and First Gentlemen we were just that Wilmingtonians and like every other Wilmingtonian we loved our city and the water and we would build her back stronger and more beautiful than before. And, Sebastian and I would be right there every step of the way all the way from the White House to Water Street. 


End file.
